Soulbooks
by Lythanie
Summary: "Is there a reason for rushing in here like mad carrying books and the pain of my existence?" Voldemort glanced up from his tea towards his guests...It's a characters read the books story placed after 6year. Warning: slash/yaoi mentions abuse.
1. Book1-1

**AN: **This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I have been tripping over a lot of nice stories so I decided to give it a try.

This will be obviously an AU and I won't stay too close to HBP for my beginning (mainly because I didn't reread it for this story^^; ). Let me give you a fair warning: I'm fascinated by non-canon pairings except those who were married before the epilogue and in this case it will be yaoi/slash or whatever you want to call it. Don't read it when you hate it. I don't want stupid flames.

The reading of the books is placed after Harry's but with a twist. Dumbledore and others bashing, Voldi not evil and why are Snape and Malfoy carrying around a certain Gryffindor and a few books?

* * *

x-x-x-x-x chapter 1 x-x-x-x-x

Beautiful was the landscape that drifted past the train. Harry knew it well. Soon they would arrive at Kings Cross. When he thought of the oncoming summer a sense of foreboding got hold of him. Dumbledore was dead and he had to return to his relatives for a last time. A few weeks until his birthday. That would be only a few weeks to survive under their "care".

He had received a letter from Kingsley that morning telling him that they would collect him at the station. Probably they would just stow away to Privet Drive until his birthday, but his friends had promised to visit him unlike him they were already seventeen. But at the moment it didn't cheer him up. Dumbledore was dead and Voldemort was still alive.

.

The Hogwarts Express stopped and with it Harry's train of thoughts. Ron and Hermoine walked ahead onto the platform 9 ¾ and greeted their family. It was not the same carefree atmosphere as the former years…

"Harry, over here!" Kingsley stood next to the Weasleys. Harry kept the greeting hugs short and said quickly goodbye as the older wizard told him that their portkey would activate soon.

"A portkey direct to Privet Drive?" the youth asked not spotting another guard beside Kingsley.

"We need to take a detour to the ministry, don't worry about it. Our very own paranoia-stricken Moody checked everything."

"What do they want?"

"Besides a good press?" The man chuckled as Harry grimaced.

"There are plans that you can take your apparation exam early. Of course only active once you're an adult. So hold tight. 10…9…8…" Kingsley gave him one end of a rope while he held the other and counted down. As soon as he reached zero the familiar pull of the portkey tugged on his navel and only moments later they stumbled into the Atrium. Well, Harry stumbled but stayed on his feet this time.

"You still don't like portkeys, do you?"

"I don't think I ever will…"

"Potter, Kingsley, get a move on! You're awaited in DoM!" Moody greeted them gruffly.

"Out of all places why there?" Harry muttered as the retired auror lead the way.

.

The Department of Mysteries had offered a couple of special spelled rooms where he could take his apparation exam without leaving the building and even if Harry didn't like magical transportation very much he passed with flying colours.

Moody stopped dead and Harry, who had talked to Kingsley about the next step to the house of his relatives, nearly collided with him. Harry looked up and froze. He had hoped deeply that he didn't have to meet Umbridge ever again. But there she was in all her frilly glory. The time with the centaurs didn't improve her attitude. Fudge stood next to the old toad. Two Unspeakables took position at the left and right side of the room and started chanting something. Harry didn't recognise the language and eyed them suspiciously.

"What is so importan that I have to leave Hogwarts, Mr. Fudge?" a very familiar voice snarled silkily.

Harry spun around and saw Snape coming through the door. As the door closed behind him runes appeared on the walls, the floor even on the ceiling. They glowed in a soft blue light.

"What's going on?" Moody bellowed and shoved Harry behind him.

"Ah Headmaster Snape, Mr Potter, I'm glad that you could make it to this epic moment. It's an ancient excise that powerful adolescents receive a mentor bond to stabilise their magic before they hit their inheritance at age of seventeen. I don't think I need to mention that our young savoir fits the requirement for such need of a bond - as the first student in several hundred years." Umbridge explained with a sickly sweet voice.

Harry stepped back wanting to increase the distance between the glowing circle on the ground and he.

"Usually a family member becomes the mentor but in rare cases – I think the last one was about six or seven-hundred years ago – the child was an orphan not unlike you, Mr Potter… then the honour falls to the headmaster of its school." Umbridge continued and threw an evil grin towards Harry. The teen paled.

"You can't!"

Someone yelled Harry could not define who it had been in the erupted chaos. The bluish glow increased further till everyone shielded their eyes. The light bundled up to a beam. It hit Harry with a force that threw him to the ground.

"Imbeciles! Try again!" Umbridge screamed.

Harry blinked and tried to push himself up. In front of him lay scattered several books. Pain shot through his entire being. He panted heavily but managed to look up.

"No… it can't be…you're dead" The young wizard whispered. Through the haze of his mind he saw a very familiar white beard bright purple robes and twinkling eyes.

"Finish the rite. His power is mine!"

Dumbledore's words cut through his heart like a sword. Gone was the warmth in his old mentor's voice. Harry didn't know where the pain came from - the betrayal of his mentor-figure or the next rite.

"Lucius, Draco take the books!" Snape's order sounded as if he was in pain himself. Harry lost his fight and fell down into blackness faintly hearing other voices and chaos around him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Is there a reason for rushing in here like mad carrying books and the pain of my existence?"

Voldemort glanced up from his tea towards his guests. Lucius Malfoy and his son walked to the coffee table in the living room and put their burden down, followed closely by Severus Snape who carried the unconscious boy-who-lived.

"The definition of chaos and hell will have to be rewritten, Tom. We need someone with a profuse knowledge in ritual magic and/or soul magic."

"Explain" Tom Riddle demanded but called for Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Dumbledore is alive and tried to bind Potter to him and steal his magic. Before he interfered in a bond-ritual the ministry botched up another ritual hence the books."

"The old coot is still alive? How is that possible?"

They were interrupted by the arrival of the two women.

"Oh the poor boy!" Narcissa cooed and went straight to the couch where the potions master had put the mentioned boy down. Immediately she and her sister Bellatrix performed a few spells. They spent nearly four hours with spells and sharing memories of the events of the day before they found the right rituals.

.

"Ok… who was this stupid to summon soulbooks combined with a soul-bond?" Bellatrix asked after she had examined the results.

"Are you sure that we have to handle with a soul-ritual? It should have been a mentor-bond" Snape raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Very. And if I'm not mistaken you are his bondmate, Severus. It's a very old and nowadays forbidden bond, too. Right now your memories are invading Mr Potter's mind and soul, together with the soulbooks… well, he will be very weak. How many people were present? We need at least the same amount here for reading the books."

"Why would we want to read this rubbish?" Draco snarled. He was bored, in the four hours he had been sent to the library and back for different books on ritual and soul magic.

"First he would die if we don't complete the ritual which includes the reading. Second Severus would die with him because now they're bound in soul, body and magic, you and Lucius would probably die too. Your names are already written down in the books as reader. And third…" Narcissa explained patiently.

"And third we could gain valuable information about our enemies. Maybe Potter would be inclined to switch sides after the harsh betrayal of the supposedly light side? What can you tell us about the soulbooks? How do they work?" Riddle intercepted.

"A soulbook usually contains a watered down version of the life of the victim. We will read about his life and his thoughts. It will be completely true but it could skip a few details. On the other side there could be scenes or information important but unknown to him. Honestly I'm worried that he has more than one book. The amount of books and persons reading will strain him. And the soul-bond isn't helping at the moment either."

"Narcissa, it can't be a soulbond or at least not with me. I didn't gain any memories…"

"But you're feeling the pull towards him. Don't fight it. Sit down and cuddle him!" Bella snapped impatiently and dragged the wizard back to the couch. She arranged that Harry's head lay in Severus' lap and tucked the still unconscious teen in.

"Be a little tactile, Sevvie!" Bellatrix grinned and rolled her eyes as he scowled at her.

"Seriously Severus, the soulbooks are preventing the flood of memories on your part, because you will be reading them. Probably you will receive more details while we're reading about his life. Don't make it more complicated than it is. I can't tell how soon the bond will demand you to consummate…"

"Narcissa! Don't speak of consummating the bond! Potter or not, I'm not a child molester."

"You should stop thinking about him in these terms! He is your bondmate, almost an adult in law and acts most of the time more mature than other people I could name. And by the way he became an adult by law as you were bound to each other."

Another argument broke out and Tom noticed amused that in contrast to all negative comments of Harry, Severus didn't remove the young wizard from his lap. The potions master had even started playing with the raven strands of hair. He focused on the lightning scar and narrowed his eyes. Something was off with the teen's magic around the scar. Tom walked over to couch startling the arguing Death Eaters. He ignored their questions and touched for the first time since the graveyard the lightning bolt scar. Immediately his magic clashed with Harry's. The still unconscious teen hissed in pain and grimaced. Riddle recognised the feeling he got from the scar and sent his magic and mind out searching.

"That old coot… did he really think that he could hide this forever?" Tom muttered absently.

"Tom? What…" Severus would never admit it but he became slightly nervous with his mate's pain.

"Don't worry. There is no need for his death anymore. Far from it, when I have finished the spell, Harry will not suffer anymore. He is my Horcrux and my magical heir…" Riddle started a long spell in parseltongue and waved his wand several times over the scar. A green light surrounded them. As soon as the light was gone Harry's pain was gone too. Bellatrix stared at them and ran another diagnostic spell.

"He should wake up soon. Increasing the contact with his mate could accelerate his recovery." She grinned evilly at Snape and levitated the teen into his arms. His head fell on the other's shoulder. Unwittingly he nuzzled the potions master and gripped onto his robes. Draco smirked.

"He will get the shock of his life when he wakes up cuddling with his least favourite professor."

Voldemort took and opened the first book.

"Eleven lines. Severus, Lucius, Draco and Harry are already listed." He took a quill and wrote down his own name followed by Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"May Blaise Zabini attend the reading?" The younger blond wizard asked carefully. He obviously wanted an ally in this madness. Voldemort nodded shortly and Draco sent a house elf to his friend.

"Bellatrix call your husband and Fenrir… maybe the young Parkinson girl, too. More readers are optional. But we can't risk someone for Harry's support yet. We don't know who is strictly on Harry's side and not Dumbledore's." The Malfoys and Bellatrix nodded and left the room to invite the mentioned wizards and witch.

Severus watched the Dark Lord rearranging the room to fit eleven people comfortably for the reading. Before he could even think about pushing his mate down and helping transforming the room, Tom ordered him simply to cuddle his heir. His eyebrow twitched a bit. Since when did the dark one have even an idea about parental feelings? In case you could call his behaviour even parental. In Severus' opinion too soon Bellatrix came back. Her husband followed her closely and smirked at the sight of the new soul-bond pair.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll refrain from commenting." The potions master sneered at the newcomers. By now the Malfoys were back and even Draco's friends and Greyback had arrived. Pansy tried very hard not to giggle.

"I've never thought I would say this but they make a cute couple." She whispered to Narcissa who answered with a smile. Tom sat down in his armchair next to the couch with Severus and Harry. Narcissa and Lucius shared another couch and the teens the couch to their left. Fenrir slumped into another chair and the last sofa was occupied by the Lestranges.

Tom Riddle wrote down the last names and explained briefly the soulbooks.

.

"I will start and then we'll take turn.

**The Boy Who Lived**

They rolled their eyes collectively at this. It was very obvious whose book they were reading.

**Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Who are they? Muggles?" Draco drawled.

"Potter's relatives." Severus answered curtly.

"Severus you should get used to calling him by his first name. He is your bondmate now." Narcissa intercepted.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What are drills?" Draco asked again.

"Before we stop at every Muggle thing that is mentioned. Write it down, our Muggle-raised one here can explain it later." Tom pointed absently to the still sleeping teen in Severus' embrace.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. **

"Sounds weird." Fenrir grumbled.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.**

"They're just Muggles, what big secret can they have?" Rudolphus sneered but Tom continued before they could start speculating.

**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"They're right… no wizard should be expose to such nonsense like a Dursley." Blaise commented lightly.

**When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"What a brat." Pansy whispered and rolled her eyes.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

"Please don't tell me that he encourage such attitude." Lucius shook his head.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. **

"An animagus?" Bella mused.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"I thought they didn't approve of imagination. But didn't he have to use it for finding explanations as this one." Draco asked Blaise quietly.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs.**

"Yes, definitely an animagus. What do they want there?"

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"There is nothing wrong with cloaks." Pansy sniffed arrogantly.

"For Muggles it is, dear. We are calling their fashion style strange too." Narcissa chided gently.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt — these people were obviously collecting for something . . . yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He **_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. **

"What a pity." Draco muttered and glanced over to his overly quiet godfather and his bondmate. He was looking forward to the drama that would break out. His school rival didn't know anything about his new – well- social status.

**He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

"— **yes, their son, Harry —"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialling his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking . . . no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was **_**called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"He didn't even know his name? We broke ties with Andromeda but even we know that she has a daughter called Nymphadora." Bella hissed.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if **_**he'd **_**had a sister like that . . . but all the same, those people in cloaks . . .**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, **

"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"Sounds like Flitwick but he should have been in Hogwarts around Halloween." Severus mused.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw — and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? **

"Professor McGonagall?" Blaise asked incredulously. "What is she doing there?"

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters . . . **

"Who had thought that Muggles could have a touch of intelligence?" Draco drawled bored. "Can't we skip a few pages? No-one would know."

"Draco, stop whining. It's a book created by a soul ritual. Skipping pages could endanger everyone." Narcissa scolded.

The three teens groaned and Severus thought for a moment they were joined in this childish behaviour by Lucius and Fenrir as well. He glanced down to the raven mop of hair. The potions master would never admit it but having Harry Potter in his arms felt rather… nice.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls . . . shooting stars . . . and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today . . ."**

"_**So**_**?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . it was something to do with . . . you know . . . **_**her **_**crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter."**

**He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"She shouldn't badmouth the name. Lily named him in honour to her late father who died just a few weeks before." Severus grumbled quietly.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did . . . if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind. . . . He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them. **_**. . .**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. **

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"He's everywhere isn't he?" Draco groaned under his breath. Pansy and Blaise nodded.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the**

**wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"Knew it!"

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

"**You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls . . . shooting stars. . . . Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?"**

"Nope he's still here!" Rudolphus pointed out lazily.

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Bella asked.

"**A **_**what**_**?"**

Snickers were heard from the couch with the younger generation.

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone —"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort.**_**" Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

"**It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort, **_**was frightened of."**

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"**Only because you're too — well — **_**noble **_**to use them."**

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're **_**saying,**_**" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead.**_**"**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James . . . I can't believe it . . . I didn't want to believe it . . . Oh, Albus . . ."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know . . . I know . . ." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . . . all the people he's killed . . . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . . . of all the things to stop him . . . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"I bet the old coot knows why - maybe not every detail but a scheme." Tom interrupted himself.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"**You don't mean — you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Potter grew up with these Muggles? Poor boy. Mylord, may I keep him?" At this moment Bellatrix reminded them of a little child begging to keep a wild animal.

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

"And here I wondered why he was so arrogant… uneducated fits better and not by his own choice. You can't explain a whole culture with a letter!" Lucius

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"I bet he would have loved it!" Draco sneered.

"No, I don't think so."

"On what do you base your opinion, Uncle Severus? Usually you're the first on to discredit the Boy-who-lived."

"I believe there is the bond talking." Severus frowned at Riddle's guess.

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it — **_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Life maybe. But I would trust him certainly not with any secret." Severus muttered.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

At this the females in the audience cooed imagining Harry as baby.

"**Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. **

"I don't think, Potter would call his scar handy." Blaise commented thoughtfully.

"Agreed. In the last years I heard only bad rumours about it." Pansy nodded.

**I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. **

"He didn't!" Narcissa cried out. "He can't leave an infant on the doorsteps in November. Did he loose his last marbles?"

"How sad is that? Everywhere he is lauded as the saviour of our world and he was left on a doorstep. Dumbelbee didn't even have the decency to face the Muggles." Bella glared at the book as if it was the leader of the light personally.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.**

**He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley. . . . He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

"Well that was the first chapter. I hope we don't have to endure these Muggles too much. Severus, how is he?" The Dark Lord levitated the book over to Narcissa who opened it at the start of the second chapter.

Severus looked down on Harry and checked his vitals.

"Still weak but alive. He is too stubborn to die easily. He will wake up soon, probably in another hour or two but the strain on him will keep him from doing much."

Tom nodded and looked at Narcissa. Taking it as cue she started the next chapter without further comment.

x-x-x-x-x-x chapter1 end x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

AN: Well… I checked the chapter with grammar and spellcheck of my program but English isn't my native tongue, so when you find bad chosen words and phrases let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the honour belongs to Rowling.

Please review and tell me if I should continue writing.^^


	2. Book 1-2

**x-x-x-x-x-x chapter 2 x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tom nodded and looked at Narcissa. Taking it as cue she started the next chapter without further comment.

**THE VANISHING GLASS**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. **

"Not at all? How boring can they be?" Fenrir growled. Meanwhile Lucius ordered quietly a house elf to bring them a few snacks and light dishes for dinner so they could continue reading. He also ordered to prepare a light soup. Harry wouldn't be able to stomach heavy food a soon he woke up.

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bonnets **

Nearly all of the present snorted, chuckled or even giggled at the imagination of Dursley junior.

— **but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game**

"A what?"

"Fenrir, same rules as for the children. Write every unknown Muggle thing down and ask Harry when he wakes up." Tom hissed.

**with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

The adults frowned at this.

"It's custom for Muggles to have pictures of their children, isn't it?" Rudolphus asked his fellow wizards and witches.

"Indeed. "

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched. **

"Geez woman, you need help." Fenrir shook his head.

"You're talking to a book." Lucius pointed out. Narcissa simply continued reading before Fenrir could do more than shooting a dark look over to her husband.

**Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. **

"He can hear the kitchen from his bedroom?" Narcissa interrupted herself.

**He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

"Of course, the spoilt brat won't like anything that steals attention from him" Draco sneered.

"I think you confuse him with yourself." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing . . ." **

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. **

"Spiders in his bedroom? That's impossible. Potter is one of the neatest boys in our year." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"And how do you know this little detail?" Draco asked sceptically raising an eyebrow.

"Girls talk."

**Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and **

Narcissa choked what earned her strange looks from everyone.

"Why is a cupboard worth mentioning?" Bella asked and tilted her head slightly.

"I can't believe…" Her sister muttered and needed to take a deep breath before she could finish the sentence.

**And that was where he slept.**

"WHAT?"

Severus looked unbelievingly to his mate. He went through a lot of cases of child abuse in his mind but not even once the child was denied a room or at least a shared room. He glanced over to Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius frowned deep in thoughts and Narcissa fumed silently. Tom hissed something in parseltongue. The teens were simply too shocked to say more than the outcry before.

He used the break to check again Harry's vitals.

"How is he and why did not the chaos wake him?" Tom asked quietly leaning towards their couch. Severus smirked.

"Privacy ward. I wove it around him after the first comments. I do really not need him going into shock as soon he wakes up."

"He's going to wake up in your arms. His last knowledge has been that you hate him and now you're bound. You can't prevent a shock."

The Dark Lord leant back into his armchair and ordered Narcissa to calm down and read.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

The teens and Fenrir wrote down the foreign items.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

"The great Harry Potter is bullied by his cousing?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Oh yes, that he is. The sprint he did in the graveyard at the end of your forth year was incredible." The older Malfoy remembered.

"And it could not have been his best, my friend." Severus elaborated. "He had injured his leg in the maze before."

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, **

Fenrir growled at this. Magical children were precious and should be cared off.

**but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **

"Severus, what do you know about these Muggles. Are they poor? Did they not receive money for his care?" Narcissa was in mother-dragon mood and Severus tightened his grip on the young wizard in his arms as he stiffened.

"Dumbledore told Minerva they would get money to ensure his wellbeing. But either they didn't spend it on Harry or Dumbledore lied. It had been several hundred galleons. Hence my assumption he would be spoilt."

"He should ask Gringotts for a meeting." Tom advised.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. **

Fenrir growled again and cursed the Muggles.

"Fenrir what's up with you? First Tom became parental towards the boy and declared him his heir and now you? " Bella huffed impatiently.

"Tom is parental towards him because he is somewhat his father. He made the boy his potential heir in the night he had tried to kill him as infant and they're sharing blood now after the resurrection." Rudolphus guessed.

"But why?" Bella whined.

"Because he became my Horcrux and we're linked." Tom ended the discussion.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. **

"Car crash? They denied him his heritage? The truth about his parents and our world?" Pansy whispered not daring to speak out loud in the tense silence.

"**And don't ask questions."**

_**Don't ask questions **_**— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

Severus grimaced at this. A very usual trait of abused children and not even one of the teachers had picked it up. In the teachers meeting they had discussed his lack of questions but no one had concluded correctly.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting. About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place.**

"He had always had this mop of hair? I thought he styled it on purpose this way." Draco drawled.

"It's an old family curse. Over the centuries there were not many Potters who didn't have the curse. You can't beat it. The charm or ritual that will be able to tame it has yet to be created." Narcissa explained remembering her lessons about heritage of the old families.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel — Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

The teens laughed at this.

.

The voices wavered over him without recognizing the meanings. Harry fought against the urge to fall back into the land of dreams. He was warm and comfortable and for the first time he felt completely safe.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. **

Severus leant back into the couch and tightened his grip on his mate as he started slowly to stir. Absently he drew calming circles on Harry's back.

**Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father.**

"**That's two less than last year."**

"What? Spoilt much? Not even I get this much." Draco sneered. Blaise and Pansy chuckled quietly.

"Even if you do, I hope we taught you better than that brat." Lucius' voice held a warning edge.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

Harry tensed. He was hearing a heartbeat and his 'pillow' was breathing. Slowly he pried his eyes open and was greeted by black. Black robes as a matter of fact. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to relax a bit aided by the calming presence that cuddled him. He glanced up and tensed in shock.

He was lying in Severus Snape's arms.

"That's a dream. A very weird dream…" He repeated over and over again under his breath.

"Shh. I'll explain later what has happened." Severus tried to calm down his soulmate. He could feel the rising panic through their incomplete bond. Tom noticed the short exchange and mentioned to Narcissa to stop reading.

"Harry, you need to relax. We won't hurt you. The incompetent fools in the ministry failed the mentor-ritual and created your soulbooks instead. We have to read them in order to finish the ritual or you and everyone listened will be in danger or even die."

"My Soulbooks" Harry repeated deadpanned.

"Yep books about your life in your point of view." Bella chirped happily.

"Great… so… I will be safe till the end of the books because you need me alive for this?"

Collective nodding was his answer.

"And the crap at the ministry wasn't a dream?"

Nods again.

"Dumbledore was really after my magic?"

At the next affirmation he dropped his head in his hands.

"The most powerful wizard of the light side is after my power and the most powerful wizard of the dark side is after my life. I'm forced to read with you my life and thoughts, have both sides after my hide and the man who hates me because of my father assumes that I'm a plush toy." Harry recapped tonelessly, head still buried in his hands. "Professor Snape would you mind letting me go?"

"Your information is not up to date yet. I can't negate Dumbledore's betrayal but contrary to your thoughts I won't kill you anymore and I thank you for giving me back my sanity. Magic herself chose you as my heir. I would endanger myself if I tried to kill you. The old coot hid it very well. But this story will have to wait. Maybe the books will tell. And Severus keeps hold of you because you need the body contact to your soulmate to stabilise you. The idiots at the ministry forced a soul-bond onto you and Severus. You need the contact because of the double strain from the bond and the books probably until you two consummate your bond." Tom explained patiently waiting for Harry's reaction to the news.

"Heir… Soulmate? Consummate? Are you trying to tell me that I'm practically married to my professor and we need to…?" Harry paled the teens in the back snickered.

"Oh don't fret Potter. You're such a cute couple." Pansy giggled.

Severus let the younger wizard sit next to him and handed him a cup of tea with a good dose of Calming Draught. He summarised quickly the first chapter before Narcissa continued.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two **_**presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**Two **_**more presents. Is that all right?"**

"Harry, your aunt doesn't have a clue about raising a child, does she?" Bellatrix shot him a thoughtful glance. Harry shrugged.

"It's always the same with her. Her beloved son can't do anything wrong."

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty . . . thirty . . ."**

"He can't count? By Salazar, how old is he, five?" Narcissa paused the reading.

"Actually two months older than me, Mrs Malfoy."

"You're family now, Harry. Call me Narcissa, same goes for everyone else here."

Harry blinked but she continued reading before he or anyone else could say something against her.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"The nicknames become better and better. She knows her torture well." Blaise snorted.

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel.**

"**All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"He's encouraging this?" Lucius' eyebrows shot up.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"What are…?" Draco tried to ask but Harry interrupted tiredly.

"A lot of expensive muggle things. When you're really interested I'll explain it to you in a break."

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned. **

"Isn't that the crazy old squib that works for Dumblebee?" Bella asked a bit childishly. Harry nodded.

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbies, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"That feeling is completely mutual." The boy in question muttered. Looking down he noticed the larger hand of his professor wrapped around his wrist – fingers above his pulse.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, ". . . and leave him in the car. . . ."**

"How barbaric." Fenrir growled.

"It's not even legal to do so." Rudolphus stated.

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone. . . ."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"With an attitude like this he will go nowhere fast. Mummy and Daddy can't do everything for him." Narcissa mocked.

"**I . . . don't . . . want . . . him . . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" **

"Question, Po—Harry. How can you spoil everything when you're never allowed to come along?" Draco sneered correcting the name after Narcissa had glared at him.

"Lack of common sense, Mal—Draco." Harry too became victim of Narcissa's glare. She was obviously adamant to instil a friendlier attitude between them all.

**He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"And there you can see that the rat isn't a real friend. Either you can cry in front of real friends or they know that you're faking it to get your way."

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"He wouldn't dare!" Pansy shrieked. Harry blinked and tried to figure out what had happened that everyone seemed to be on his side.

"He obviously didn't. I was at Hogwarts that Christmas."

**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly . . ."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"Does the 'no one' include former and present teachers, Harry? Or other authorities?" Severus focused his eyes on his mate. Harry avoided his glance and remained silent. That alone told the adults more than any words could have done. Narcissa shook her head sadly and picked up where she had stopped.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"Well, let's see what kind of havoc you created with your accidental magic." Draco smirked.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he **_**couldn't **_**explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"That specific problem had nearly every Potter. Potter hair can reduce the best hairdresser to tears." Rudolphus chuckled.

"Darling, that's not the point. They caged a small boy into a cupboard for accidental magic!" Bellatrix reprimanded.

"And that's the reason why the worlds should be separated. Nothing good comes from Muggles." Lucius said sagely.

"Not every Muggle is like them." Harry intercepted.

"There are a lot of people who can accept magic like the parents of your mother or Ms Granger but there should be more protection for cases like you, Children who are stuck with unfitting guardians." Severus told him uncharacteristically softly.

"Wait I thought Death Eaters and a lot of purebloods were against muggleborns. All your past actions pointed to death and persecution of muggelborns and muggles and…"

"Ah there I was hit with the insanity from splitting my soul into Horcruxes. Don't let us drift there yet. We need to continue the books…" Tom threw a significant look to Narcissa.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

"urg that's cruel for any child." Pansy shivered.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"Nice one, Po- Harry" Blaise applauded. The Lestranges chuckled.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

"Impressive, Harry. How old were you?" Tom commented.

"er.. I think seven or eight."

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

"Nice one, P-Harry." Draco sneered.

"Bite me. Try to explain electricity, Draco."

"What?"

"See. I didn't know magic exist. My trying to explain magic at seven would be the same as you trying to explain electricity."

Narcissa laughed quietly at the perplexed look on her son's face.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"**. . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Harry that…" Fenrir groaned.

"I know it wasn't the best thing to say. I was lost in thought about my first zoo visit."

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

Blaise scribbled 'cartoon' on his parchment to the other things they would ask Harry.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either,**

"It was your mother's favourite too." Snape told Harry quietly.

**Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

The adults supressed a grin. The teens did not restrain themselves and were laughing.

"Good one, Harry." Blaise praised. Harry risked a glance at Severus and was surprised to see his lips twitching in a tiny smile.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

"A very slytherin trait you have there." Tom eyed him curiously.

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"What? My parents would have had my hide for this. I would be grounded at least for two weeks." Pansy shrieked.

"Draco would too." Narcissa agreed.

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"Aw the poor snake having to endure such display." Bella cooed.

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"Harry, you're comparing your life with a snake in the zoo and you can still find more positive in your upbringing?" Lucuis deadpanned.

"Ehm… yeah?"

"You know that a lot of zookeeper are smitten with their animals and try to give them a nice life. They tend to pamper, love, play and train them as far as they are able to do. If you look at your life this way, yours is worse." Severus tightened his grip around Harry's wrist in calming support for both of them.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

_**It winked.**_

"How is this possible?" Rudolphus blinked.

"For a parslemouth it's like talking to a human. Sometimes they don't even realise that they use their ability." Tom explained.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

"_**I get that all the time.**_**"**

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"Harry, you were talking to a snake and didn't think it's somewhat odd?" Draco noted.

"Odd things always happen around me and it was a nice snake. I wonder if he made it to Brazil."

"If he made it?" Blaise echoed.

"Ah yes you'll see when Narcissa reads the next passage."

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T **_**BELIEVE **_**WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"Waddling? He's that fat?" Fenrir burst out.

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What have you done, Harry?" Draco smirked.

"Why do you think it was me?" Harry batted his eyelashes at him innocently.

"Pff won't work. You admitted just minutes before odd things always happened around you."

"Then you won't die if you have to wait a few more minutes." He answered cheekily.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"Impressive. And why do you not display such power in your classes? In relation to your accidental magic you should display spells with ease that Filius and Minerva wouldn't shut up about you." Severus teased.

"I'm not that good."

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come. . . . Thanksss, amigo."**

"Ah, you meant that as you asked if he had made it to Brazil." Harry nodded in affirmation to Blaise's comment.

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologised over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Tattletale!" Pansy hissed. Harry found it amusing that the same people who couldn't stand him in school were defending him. The situation just didn't add up. His whole life was jumbled and nothing made sense anymore.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"They starved you." Severus stated tonelessly.

"They didn't starve me. I got food later." Harry said elusively.

**.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"See I got food."

"Harry, Severus is right. They starved you. You should not have to sneak out at night in order to get something to eat." Tom glared at the teen. Narcissa snap her fingers and a moment later a house elf appeared with a healthy soup for Harry.

"Eat up. When this event was a hint of your regular treatment we need to put you on a nourishment regime."

Harry sighed but took the offered bowl.

"At least we know how he could sneak through the castle without getting caught. He had practise." Blaise tried to joke. Narcissa watched Harry like a hawk. Lucius leant over to Severus.

"I hope the next chapter she has to read won't be the same. In between comments and actions from reader delay the reading." He whispered. Mrs Malfoy continued reading after she was satisfied with Harry eating.

**.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"You can remember that much?" Pansy asked shocked.

"After the dementors even more." Harry mumbled between two gulps of soup.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

"He had a spy living next to you and he did nothing about your relatives? How did he justify this?"

"Er- not at all?"

Bella and Tom narrowed their eyes.

"So he couldn't be bothered to check up you. And why did he leave you there in the first place? The next kin to you in the wizarding world would have been Andromeda Tonks and her family when you try to avoid any families with dark reputation. Your grandmother was a Black after all."

"He said something about blood wards because of Lily's sacrifice." Severus added.

"I hope you realise that this kind of sacrifice only blood wards enabled that based on love. Harry, be honest. Have you ever thought of Privet Drive as your home?" Riddle probed.

"Hogwarts is my home." The teen answered without looking up from his soup.

"Then I can assume there isn't any love lost between you?" Harry shook his head.

"Tom, what are you getting at?" Severus scowled.

"A blood ward based on a sacrifice of love can only continue working when there is at least some affection to fuel the wards. The wards had never worked."

The spoon fell out of Harry's hand.

"You mean there had never been a reason for me to live there?" Harry yelped. He froze in shock staring at Voldemort.

A chaos of questions and memories rushed through his mind blocking every rational trail of thought but in the end that had hit him even harder than Dumbledore's appearance in the ministry.

Sighing Severus got another vial of Calming Draught out of his robes and poured it into the soup. He managed to feed Harry a mouthful soup in order to pull his mate out of his shock. Slowly Harry took the spoon and ate on his own again.

"Thanks…I'm really pathetic today…"

"You're battered because of the soul magic performed on you. No one expects you to be alright." Bellatrix soothed the youngest teen.

"I think you will function better tomorrow. Relax and listen for now." Narcissa reassured. The men and teens didn't dare to contradict them in case the witches went into dragon-mother mode.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

"Good old Diggle always good for confusion." Harry giggled a bit. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Severus, how much Calming Draught did you give him already?"

"It might have been a little too much on his system with everything that's going on. But he will be fine. He has survived worse."

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"The chapter is finished." Narcissa handed over the book to her husband.

"What's up with Dumbledore now?" Harry asked absently.

"Elaborate." Tom ordered.

"What will happen with Hogwarts and the Ministry now that he's alive and power-hungry? Where does it leave me? What has happened…"

"Don't worry about this right now, Harry. We will explain later. You won't be able to do much while the books still exist. Let us read another chapter before we stop for the night." The Dark Lord intercepted the flood of questions.

.

x-x-x-x-x chapter 2 end x-x-x-x-x

* * *

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the honour belongs to Rowling.

Thank you very much for the nice reviews, the favs and alerts. I didn't expect that much resonance with the first chapter. Special thanks to Loony Loopy Lulu who brought my attention to my settings. Anonymous reviews are enabled now.

Please don't get used to a very quick update. Chapter 2 was nearly finished when I published the first. From now on I have to copy the book first. But I'll try to keep up.


	3. Book 1-3

-x-x-x-x chapter 3 x-x-x-x-x

Lucius took the book and started reading before Harry could release another flood of uncoordinated questions. The strain on his magic did not leave a lot of energy for rational thinking.

**Letters from no one**

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"The brat has no respect either of value of possessions or other people." Narcissa sneered unladylike.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

Severus flinched. It reminded him of his own school years and the Marauders. Harry however did not react at all. Severus was not certain if this was because of the Calming Draught, the strain of the rituals or it was normal in his definition of life. He hoped it was not the latter.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. **

"That did happen before your letter arrive, didn't it?" Pansy did not get much more than a small nod as answer. The small reaction confirmed the potions master's assumption: A battered mind combined with too much Calming Draught did not work out very well.

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"**They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."**

The teens laughed and even the adults grinned or chuckled. Harry nibbled on some snacks that a house elf had given him after his soup. If this was a weird dream he should enjoy the change compared to his normal nightmares. How else could he be still alive in a room with Voldemort and other Slytherins who had been after his blood several times?

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. **

"Now I'm glad that Hogwarts' uniforms are plain black." Pansy shuddered at the image.

"That must have been an amusing sight" Blaise snickered.

**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

This time Harry did not have the same problem. He could not find anything amusing in his memories. He blamed the drug or whatever had been in his tea. But could he feel drugged in a dream? Harry was so absorbed in his musing that he not only missed several passages but also the concerned looks the others were throwing at him.

**.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

"**What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"**Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

"**Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Petunia won't recognize sarcasm when it hit her." Severus commented glancing at Harry's blank face.

"Sevvie? Are you sure that he's fine with that much potion?" Bella nearly whined. Taking it as an excuse to examine his younger mate again he whipped his wand out and casted a diagnostic spell. Harry only blinked in response.

"I'm afraid we can't expect much useful response tonight from him or at least slightly apathetic reactions. He is going to have horrible headache tomorrow. His brain will try to sort today's memories and information with your memories, Severus." Narcissa looked at the parchment with the results.

"But mother, he has already given a few useful answers." Draco was confused. "Certainly slightly out of character and much too calm for him but they had made sense."

Lucius did not wait for another comment and continued the reading. The chapter could have been finished…"

"**Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"I doubt this. Even with transformation spells you can't make a uniform with simple dye." Rudolphus shook his head.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High — like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

"**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"What? He made the fat gorilla do something?" Fenrir asked.

"**Make Harry get it."**

"**Get the mail, Harry."**

"Well, apparently not." Rudolphus muttered to the werewolf.

"**Make Dudley get it."**

"**Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"He's encouraging physical abuse? That Muggle belongs into prison. There are Muggle laws for protection of children. Did no one think about reporting them?" Narcissa fumed.

"They always blamed me for everything. I don't know if our neighbours saw through their lies or not. "Harry's reply sounded a bit exerted. Narcissa brought her starting tantrum to a stop. Tom peered at the young man.

"Severus, I know you both are not comfortable with each other yet but you have to increase the physical contact."

Snape sighed silently. He pulled the younger one closer to himself and sneaked his arm around his waist. Harry did not even struggle and let his head drop onto the comforting shoulder.

"Without resistance? Now I know that he isn't really here with his mind." Draco stared at the soulmates.

**Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and — **_**a letter for Harry.**_

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? **

"Try the half of the wizarding world? I bet the Weaselette had written hundreds of them." Pansy snarled.

"Never got a single one." Harry stated dully.

"I suggest you arrange an appointment with Gringotts as soon as your health allows it." Lucius mentioned keeping an eye on his lines.

**He had no friends, no other relatives — he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: **

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey **_

"It was written on your letter? Does no one check the letters before sending them out?" Draco glanced over to his godfather.

"An enchanted quill writes the addresses directly out of the Book of Names and house elves send them. Muggleborns have a list on their own because a teacher has to visit them."

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. **

Fenrir could stop asking just in time and scribbled the word down instead.

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter **_**H.**_

_**.**_

"**Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. **

"That must be a muggle thing because I didn't get the joke." Blaise guessed.

"Even in Muggle terms it was not funny. But in the end it was a bomb for him." Harry managed a small smile.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"**That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"**Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

"**P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

"**Vernon! Oh my goodness — Vernon!"**

"Oh come on. It was a Hogwarts letter and not their death sentence." Blaise snorted.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.**

"He dared to hit his father?" Draco glanced at his parents with wide eyes.

"**I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**

"**Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

"**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Ah so that's the famous Potters' temper. I heard my fair share of rumors." Pansy pondered.

"You don't even know half of it. I suspect that Harry's temper is a nice combination of Potter and Evan. Potter might have been a bully, a troublemaker but he had a very layback temper unless it was important to him but he could not hold a grudge for long. Lily… well you won't want to be on her bad side" Severus supplied. Harry chuckled slightly getting slowly his emotions back.

"**Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"**OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"**Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address — how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"**

"**Watching — spying — might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Whatever makes them happy… no wizard would fall that low to spy on Muggles." Lucius sneered.

"You forget that they already have a spy living next to them." Tom reminded him.

"**But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want —"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

"**No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer . . . Yes, that's best . . . we won't do anything. . . ."**

"**But —"**

"**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

Everyone stared at the book in shock except the Dark Lord. He looked at Harry who had still his head on Severus shoulder leaning into the embrace.

"Harry, did he mean it literally or did he use it as a phrase?" Riddle did not get any answer as Harry only closed his eyes. Why should he say anything? No one had ever cared about his treatment by the Dursleys and had always been quick in branding him as a liar.

**.**

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"**Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

"**No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

Harry looked up missing any verbal response from the others. Severus sat there, his arm still around the teen's waist and his lips shaped a thin line. Harry's classmates glared daggers at the book. Fenrir growled lowly. Lucius had put down the book and was writing on a parchment. In the sofa on the other side of the coffee table he saw a mirror of Narcissa's expression. Rudolphus pressed his lips together in order to refrain from commenting and Bella-was Bella. Riddle cleared his throat.

"I think we agree when I say that these Muggles are not worth commenting but please stop collecting crimes, Lucius and pick up the book." Lucius handed the parchment over to his wife and did as he was told.

"**It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**

"**SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"I hope it was." Fenrir growled.

"**Er — yes, Harry — about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking . . . you're really getting a bit big for it . . . we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Second? There are enough rooms for everyone and your room was a cupboard?" Narcissa revolted.

"Four bedrooms. There's another one for guests." Harry blinked tiredly. He had the feeling that his mind drifted between several layers of consciousness. Sometimes he could think clearly and sometimes he felt drugged and half asleep.

"**Why?" said Harry.**

"**Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

"What a pity. They were really good." Harry muttered.

"You read voluntary? I thought this was a trait of your Miss Know-it-all." Blaise teased friendly.

"You won't see what you don't want to see. That no one really caught me with a book doesn't mean that I don't read."

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there . . . I need that room. . . make him get out. . . ."**

"Oh poor baby…" Bellatrix mocked.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. **

"What an appalling behaviour! That brat needs a mind healer and a strict behaviour therapy." The blond woman exclaimed horrified.

"If Draco acted like this, he would be punished severely," Lucius confirmed.

Harry paled immediately thinking of diverse Death Eater punishments.

"Like cutting his allowance and grounding, Harry." The older Malfoy clarified as he noticed the teen's pallor.

**Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive —' "**

"Your cousin is really stupid. I thought he had wanted to read it the day before?" Pansy sniffed.

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

"**Go to your cupboard — I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley — go — just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. **

"You repaired it yourself?" Draco wondered.

"It wasn't that complicated." Harry shrugged.

"Have you often repaired things?" Severus pressed slightly.

"When I could repair it, I was allowed to use it later - of course under the pretense of checking for example Dudley's computer." Harry trailed off, pondering if he had said too much.

**Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door —**

"**AAAAARRRGH!"**

**Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat — something alive! **

"Please let it be the potbelly. He deserved it for his outrageous behaviour." Bella begged.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**

Bella bounced up and down in her seat earning doubtful looks from everyone.

**Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

"**I want —" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

"Listen to her. Her sister was a witch." Severus snarled quietly.

"**Oh, these peoples' minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"I'm very glad about this. At least we don't try to knock in a nail with something soft." Mr Lestrange scowled.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"Someone is getting desperate. I wonder who was responsible for all enchantments."

"Probably the house elves did them. I didn't hear anything about problems with the letters." Severus guessed.

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

**.**

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. **

"Began? I think he already went overboard when he burnt your first letter…" Tom frowned. He questioned how Harry could even accept Muggles when he lived with the worst.

**Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden in- side each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. **

"Very creative. And you say that no professor has helped them?" Blaise praised.

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"**Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

Harry closed his eyes. Memories and pictures clashed horribly in his mind. He groaned barely audibly in pain. His mother as child laughing with a black haired boy, he recognized him. It was Snape but where did the pictures come from?

.

Severus had heard the quiet groan and checked up his mate.

"Narcissa, your estimate is off. Will a pain potion interfere with the ritual effects?"

"He can't take anything strong yet but a light one is fine." The witch frowned. Quickly the potions master called a house elf for the potion and helped Harry down it.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —" Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one — **

"Harry, why didn't you take one from the floor? Typical Gryffindor" Draco smirked.

"Instinct, helps a lot with catching the snitch. You should try it some time." The black haired youth retorted. The potion helped immensely. The pain was subdued; unfortunately it didn't stop the foreign memories.

"**Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. **

"He threw you? But that's…" Bella hissed angrily. Narcissa took a quill and added something to the parchment that Lucius had started.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

"**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"The more I hear about him the more stupid he gets…" Draco snarled in disgust.

"That's Dudley for you." Harry muttered absently. The pain potion combined with the calming presence next to him lulled him slowly back to sleep.

"Severus… you are doing this on purpose, don't you?" Tom's voice hinted at a hunch of amusement. He pointed at the hand that stroked Harry's side and stomach in a calming manner.

"It will be better for him when he can sleep through the memory transfer.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

"**Shake 'em off . . . shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Sounds like Harry's life so far with them. It's about time that they learn a lesson." Blaise compared.

"I doubt that they really learnt something from it."

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering. . . .**

"About what?" Tom asked carefully but he hoped not to get an answer. After a few seconds of silence the Dark Lord looked at the professor.

"He fell asleep quite quickly." He whispered.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. **

"That's not a healthy breakfast." Pansy bristled.

**They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

" '**Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.**

"**I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.**

**.**

"**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. **

"Daddy had gone mad long time ago Dudders." Bella cooed mockingly.

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

"**It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun — last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"Not even a single present for his birthday? What happened with all the fan mail and presents? Didn't even a lot of old people put him in their will?" Rudolphus pondered.

"That's sad. Here in the Wizarding World he would be treated like a prince and his relatives treat him worse than dirt." Pansy sighed.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"**Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. **

**Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

"**Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

"**I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

"He is a danger for his family and himself. A broken-down house that near the sea with a storm coming. He's crazy. That man belongs in an asylum." Narcissa was furious. How dared that bad excuse of a father to endanger his whole family because of a letter. Lucius increased inconspicuously the distance between his wife and himself.

Harry slept on snuggling into the warm arms that held him.

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.**

"**Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"I wouldn't be cheered up too. No wonder he tends to be a bit pessimistic. He did not have much positive in his life." Bella's mood swings were confusing. In one moment she was crazy in the next she was serious.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

The witches shot a worried look over to the sleeping teen. Severus rolled his eyes.

"He's warm and comfortable right now, ladies. No need to panic or throwing more blankets over him."

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. **

"And he has just eaten, Narcissa." Lucius interrupted before she could say anything else.

"But he's too thin and small for his age. The Potters were both not that small."

"You can make a deep scan when the effects of the rituals have worn off. Till then the soul magic will interfere with the scan." Severus offered. He suspected that a complete medical examination either was never done or hushed up. He hoped that Madam Pomfrey was not involved with the neglect in this part.

**Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.**

"It's either still writing or in its case?" Blaise guessed wildly.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds . . . twenty . . . ten . . . nine — maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him — three . . . two . . . one . . .**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"Thank you for keeping the comments at a minimum, my friends. Can we do something against these muggles? Their behavior is disgusting." Narcissa sniffed. Draco took the book eagerly.

"I think we should stop for today. It's late and the main protagonist of the book is fast asleep." Tom pointed out.

"May we read one more chapter, sir?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Please, we can't stop at a cliffhanger." Fenrir supported Draco's plea.

"Harry knows already what's coming and Professor Snape can brief him tomorrow." Pansy suggested.

Tom Riddle looked from one face to another and sighed. The teens and werewolf were obvious in their wish but the others barely hid their curiosity either.

"Well one more won't hurt." He stated indifferently but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

x-x-x-x chapter 3 end x-x-x-x-x

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the many reviews, alerts and favs. You really made my days. Soulbooks has even over 1000 hits already.^^

Just in case you're tripping over the use of American and British English. I have the books as pdf files and I only need to copy and format them. Unfortunately the books are A.E. and I'm trying to write B.E. because the books play in Britain. But word is word and switches my correction settings so I don't notice sometimes that I'm switching too. (or auto-correction is to blame ^^)

End of the next chapter or at the beginning of the 5th Harry will get his explanation about the whole situation (ministry, rituals, soulbook, soulmate). So please be patient. Harry has to wait too ;)

P.S. Well I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first chapters so I will correct it later. But of course the books aren't mine.

Disclaimer: the honor of ownership of the Harry Potter isn't mine. J.K. Rowling wrote the orignial.


	4. Book 1-4

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x chapter 4 x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**.**

Severus changed position so that he cradled Harry again. Hopefully the teen would sleep through the chapter and rest of the night. Anything else like explanations, information and change of plans had to wait until Harry had recovered enough to sort his thoughts and could really understand what was going on.

Draco stared a moment at the unusual sight of his godfather acting so … gently.

"Draco, you wanted to read so read." Narcissa chided her son.

**THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS**

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake.**

"**Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands — now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"Canon? Rifle?" Fenrir asked bewildered.

"Muggle weapons. They can be deadly like the Avada Kedavra." Severus supplied curtly.

"**Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you — I'm armed!" There was a pause. Then —**

**SMASH!**

"Draco, there's no need to yell." Severus scowled right now he preferred his bondmate asleep.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. But it's written in capitals." The blond teen tried to look innocently and failed spectacularly.

"Then you should learn to suppress your urge. You're a Slytherin not a Gryffindor."

"And here I wondered if you change your opinion about Gryffindors, your husband is one." Fenrir sniggered.

"Sometimes I think he is a snake in the lion's den. All the things he finds out and does right under the nose of the teachers…" Blaise muttered.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"Dumbledore sent Hagrid? I don't think that's wise." Tom interjected.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm out- side dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

"**Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey. . . ."**

"Only Hagrid can break into a house and then asking for tea. Not the best display of manners." Narcissa shook her head.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear. "Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

"**An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"I have to admit his descriptions are great. He should become a writer." Pansy pondered.

"**Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."**

"That was probably the first time he heard anything about them that was true." Severus sighed. He nuzzled his partner unwittingly. The others were wise enough not to comment his strange behaviour.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.**

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"**Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

"I'm jealous." Bella pouted. "Why did the giant get all the fun with them?"

"Bella dear, the muggles are still alive and I doubt they have received any punishment from Dumbles. You can still play with them." Rudolphus consoled his wife.

"**Anyway — Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here — I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"The house elves must have made it. Hagrid would not use green icing." Lucius concluded.

"In other words it was safe to eat." Draco added.

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you?"**

"The will was there but manners are hard to keep up when you're shocked." Narcissa commented. "It's a miracle that he has manners at all with role models like his relatives."

**The giant chuckled.**

"**True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm. "What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." **

"He is on duty how dare he to suggest alcohol." Tom hissed disgusted.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

"He must have been very cold when the fire had such sudden effect." Blaise guessed.

Severus rolled his eyes as the Malfoy Matriarch twitched towards her wand. "Narcissa, you don't need to summon another blanket. Harry isn't freezing right now."

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. **

"Holy shit, how much does fit in his pockets?" Fenrir exclaimed surprised.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

"Pff as if the whale needs more food." Rudolphus sneered.

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

"**Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

Lestrange blinked. "Well at least Hagrid has a hunch of common sense."

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." **

"Aw little Harry is so polite even to unruly giants." Bella cooed crazily.

"Bella dearest, did you forget your potion?" her husband asked plainly. Draco ignored the further exchange and continued reading.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

"Ugh, absolutely no manners!" Pansy shivered in disgust.

"**Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts — yeh'll know all about Hog- warts, o' course."**

"**Er — no," said Harry. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly.**

"Why did Harry apologise? It's not his fault." Draco asked astonished.

"I'm afraid it's a habit that was drilled into him. He said earlier that they always blamed him." Tom responded thoughtfully.

"**Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"**

"**All what?" asked Harry.**

"Oh that can't end well for them." Bella crowed.

"**ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"**Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?" Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.**

"Why do I have the feeling that he doesn't do his best in school?" Pansy mused.

"That's because he doesn't." Severus answered rubbing his temples.

"Or he can't, giving his history with the Dursleys, it could be that they kept him on low profile and he had to be worse than his cousin." Tom guessed.

"Severus, the bond is sending you the additional memories, isn't it?" Narcissa asked caringly. The potions master nodded.

"Not very nice ones either…"

"**I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**

"When he liked math why didn't he choose Arithmantic?" asked Draco.

"Either he was advised badly or he fell into line with Weasley. Abused children are very often trying not to attract attention. The whole fame business must be pure terror for him," Severus replied.

**But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

"**What world?"**

"I still can't believe that he didn't know anything about magic and our world." Lucius shook his head.

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. **

"**DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

"**What? My — my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?"**

"He doesn't even react to his own fame instead he asked about his parents." Severus said. He started to become very fond of Harry and not only due to the bond which they shared.

"**Yeh don' know . . . yeh don' know . . ." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally. Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

"Aw, could he not be mute?" Bella pouted childishly. "He's ruining the story."

Her husband patted her hand.

"**Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"**

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

"**You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"**Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.**

"**STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"Dramaqueen," Pansy coughed.

"**Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard."**

"That was a little blunt. Not exactly the best way to tell a child that it's magical. Especially girls could be offended." Severus frowned.

"Are you talking from personal experience?" Lucius asked his friend amused.

"I was the one who told Lily that she is a witch. She thought I wanted to insult her."

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"**I'm a what?" gasped Harry.**

The teens laughed. "Great response." Pansy giggled.

"**A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

**Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut- on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards )**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"They should have used another wording for Harry's letter. He was muggle-raised." Tom said.

**Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Of all questions he chose this one?" Fenrir laughed together with the sniggering teens.

"That's not a bad first question. It was the 31th of July and it was the last day for the reply. Furthermore as muggle-raised wizard he would not know about owls or even own one." Lucius conceded reluctantly.

"**Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl — a long quill, and a roll of parchment. **

"Is there anything that isn't in his pockets?" Rudolphus asked perplexed.

**With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Harry his letter.**_

_**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. Hagrid**_

"Not bad. Most people have trouble to read his handwriting right side up." Blaise said.

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.**

"**Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

"**He's not going," he said. Hagrid grunted.**

"**I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said. "A what?" said Harry interested.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"**We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"**

"That's the second time. Do you think they really beat him?" Pansy whispered to Blaise worriedly.

"**You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a — a wizard?"**

"**Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that — that school — and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was — a freak! **

"What? How dare she?" Narcissa bristled.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"**Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as — as — abnormal — and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

"That's how Harry learnt the truth?" Pansy paled. "That's plain cruel."

**Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"**

"**CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"**

"**But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

As did the wizards and witches in the living room but because of the lack of Dursleys the book played substitute.

"**Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it. . . ."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"**

"**Who?"**

"**Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went . . . bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was . . ."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out. **

"He won't say my name." Tom smirked.

"When someone can make him say the name then Harry." Severus said with confidence.

"**Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

"**Nah — can't spell it. All right — Voldemort." **

"Eating your own words, Tom?" Severus teased. Tom was surprised.

"He has really said it."

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches . . . terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! **

"And I won't ever understand how the biggest prankster could become a head boy. Even Lupin would have been the better choice." Severus snarled quietly.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side be- fore... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

"**Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em . . . maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

"**Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway . . .**

"**You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

"Impressive. That has to be the longest explanation I ever heard from him." Lucius cut in.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before — and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"Not the nicest thing to remember. Tom, you have to admit your laugh had been horrible back then." Severus pulled his mate even closer. He felt Harry's steady breath on his neck, his unruly strands tickling slightly with each movement.

**Hagrid was watching him sadly.**

"**Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's or- ders. Brought yeh ter this lot . . ."**

"**Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

"**Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured**

"That's it. That was the third hint of physical abuse. As soon as Harry has recovered enough we're going to make a complete deep scan. Severus, try to get pensive memories about his treatment by the Dursleys. And when Harry doesn't want to attract attention in the Wizarding World then he will get justice in the Muggle World. Lucius, does your solicitor have contacts in the Muggle World? We need mugglish evidence." Tom ordered angrily.

"We should fight in both worlds; the Muggle Law for the Muggles and the betrayal of Dumbledore and the ministry in our world." Lucius suggested. Everyone nodded.

— **and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion — asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end —"**

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word . . ."**

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"**That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. "But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"There was a time when he didn't say Voldemort?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously he didn't say it not out of fear but rather for the comfort of others." Bella cooed.

"**Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see . . . he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?**

"**Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. **

"I might not have died but I'm still human, thank you very much." The Dark Lord hissed.

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

"**Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?**

"It's such a shame but accidental magic does not work that way" Bellatrix sighed.

**If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

"**Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."**

**To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

"**Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it . . . every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry . . . chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach . . . dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back **

"He should be tested on Metamorphmagus abilities. The curse is one reason but it can't explain everything." Narcissa commented.

**. . . and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?**

**Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.**

"**See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

"**Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"**

"**If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hog- warts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled—"**

"**I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"That was a mistake." Severus snorted.

"Why?" Blaise blinked.

"Hagrid worships Dumbledore."

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— IN- SULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!"**

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. **

A few of the listeners were leaning forward with rapt attention.

**When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

Laughter and chuckles echoed through the room.

"Serves him right!" Fenrir growled.

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

"That might not be the real reason but it works too." Draco smirked.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

"**Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job —"**

"**Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

"**Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."**

"Powerful maybe. But great….I beg to differ. No great man leaves a child to suffer." Tom snarled.

"**Why were you expelled?"**

"**It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.**

"**You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"The chapter is over." Draco sighed and closed the book after marking the chapter.

Tom Riddle looked over the present wizards and witches.

"Tomorrow we have a very packed time table. Well almost all of us." He looked at Severus pointedly.

"I would prefer you staying here in my home while we're reading the books. It is safer for all but I won't force you. Only stay safe we need all of you for the reading. We won't continue till tomorrow right after lunch. Rudolphus contact your investigator and sic him on the Dursleys, find out what we can do against them. Muggle Law and possibilities to destroy them." Rudolphus nodded.

"Bella, Narcissa find out who Harry's magical guardian is and research transgressions of the magical side but stay in attendance just in case something goes wrong with the after effects of the soul magic. Lucius contact your solicitor tomorrow and your allies in the ministry we need intern information. Draco, Blaise, Pansy… you're all of age… stock up on potions ingredients and restore our supplies of Calming Draught and simple Pain Reliever. Severus, don't even start arguing the potions are 6th year material!" Tom cut off the potions master before he could even open his mouth in protest. Obviously he did not agree with the last mentioned arrangements. The potions were his to brew.

"Try to find out as much as possible, rumors and facts about today's events and so on. Make a list of possible allies in your generation. Investigate who of Harry's friends are strictly loyal to him alone. Severus… your task is your bondmate. Let him sleep as long as possible. He needs the rest. Take your time and explain the events and your bond. I've a hunch that you both have a lot to discuss."

"When the soulbond is working right, they will do more than only discussing things." Bella whispered to her sister, grinning.

"The house elves will show your rooms. Good night."

Severus suppressed a sigh and got up, the younger wizard cradled in his arms. He followed the elf called Klira to the guest rooms.

It was coloured in cream and blue shades and contained a seating area with bookshelves on the right side, the king-sized four-poster bed on the left. Another door led to the bathroom.

The potions master put Harry gently down and transformed the clothes into pyjamas with a flick of his wand.

"Klira is tending to Master Potion's needs. Me coming tomorrow with food whenever Master Potion call Klira." She bowed deeply and disappeared.

"What shall I do with you…" Severus watched the sleeping teen and shook his head. It wouldn't help him to stare the whole night.

Reluctantly he lay down and pulled his bondmate into his arms. The potions master studied the relaxed face. Harry shifted in his sleep and snuggled further into the embrace, surprising the sour man.

"Do whatever you want but don't dare to freak out in the morning." He grumbled but his voice didn't hold any bite. Severus closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the youth. Lost in the magical pull of the bond he kissed softly Harry's forehead. He was asleep within mere seconds, soothed by the calming presence in his arms. His last thoughts wavered around his soulbond and the power it already had over him.

.

x-x-x-x-x chapter 4 end x-x-x-x-x

* * *

A/N: The usual disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

But that aside… I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and clicking on fav/alert. It's nice to know that my story is appreciated^^. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing. Next chapter will finally contain the long awaited reactions and explanations^^


	5. Book 1-5

**x-x-x-x-x chapter 5 x-x-x-x-x-x**

Slowly the raven haired teen became more and more aware of his surroundings. His green eyes were kept shut tightly. Harry was comfortable where he was. The bed beneath him was soft and he didn't feel every spring. The sheets felt like silk. That meant he could not be in Privet Drive. And it was summer. School year was over.

Harry remembered taking his apparation exam in the ministry. Kingsley had picked him up at Kings Cross and then…

A flood of memories crashed down. The worst of it he could ascribe them all to Severus Snape. He recognised that they weren't his own memories and emotions.

The headache seemed to tear apart his skull. He could not prevent the low but painful moan. Instinctively he tried to hide deeper into the soothing presence next to him. Strong arms tightened around him. His hands felt fine fabric between his fingers, rising and sinking in an even rhythm. Harry opened his eyes abruptly and was greeted with a very bad case of déjà-vu. He was cuddling up to someone in a black pyjama. The certain someone was obviously male and taller than him. Harry froze and did not dare to look up into his captor's face.

Another set of memories haunted his mind.

"Please tell me that's a dream, please…" he begged faintly. The young wizard squinted his eyes shut hoping the hallucination would go away.

Carefully he opened his eyes again and looked up into the other males face. Black eyes stared back. Harry bolted and scrabbled away….

Well - he tried to, but strong arms held him firmly in place.

Severus Snape shifted a little and soon he was pinning the hyperventilating teen beneath him.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you, Harry."

"Let me go, Snape." Harry hissed and increased his struggling.

Severus cupped Harry's face with one hand, forcing the younger one to look at him very effectively.

Harry stared up into the black orbs. They held no malice. Startled he stopped resisting. Soft lips pressed against Harry's. The warmth that spread through him calmed him down with more force than the strongest Calming Draught he ever had. Both wizards surrendered to the magic of their soul bond.

Long fingers traced the shape of his face. Harry gasped. Sensing the opportunity, Severus deepened the kiss and encouraged the other with his tongue to participate. Gentle and unhurried movements monopolised all senses. Harry knew he should be appalled – after all he was kissing his professor – but something clicked and it felt just right. The magic between them hummed happily.

"Are you ready to digest information, now that you have calmed down?" Severus asked slightly breathless. Harry took a few deep breaths before he nodded, his face covered in a deep blush. The older wizard stood up and dragged Harry along to the seating area where a house elf set down their breakfast.

"What has just happened?" Harry dared to ask after he had drunk half a cup of a strong tea while Severus was drinking his coffee.

"The soul bond took over. But let us start at the beginning: what is the last you can remember clearly?" Obviously Severus pursued the strategy to distract the teen from the kiss and succeed.

"I was at the ministry, taking my apparation exams. On my way out we were ambushed by Umbridge and other ministry workers under the pretence to give me a mentor-bond. Then everything gets fuzzy. You were there and Dumbledore appeared suddenly shouting something about my magic… please tell me that was a dream. Dumbledore didn't fake his death in order to steal my power, did he?" Harry looked at the potions master pleadingly but Severus did not dwell on his plea. Instead he urged his bondmate gently to recap the events out of his point of view.

"I don't think there's much left to tell." Harry sighed. "I had a strange dream…"

"What was that dream about, tell me please."

"Well…A very strange dream, Voldemort declaring that I was his heir and we were reading a book about my life. It was weird. Only Slytherins and Death Eaters were there. But no one tried to hurt me and started even defending me." Harry blinked several times and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"I hate to disillusion you, but it was not a dream."

Harry stiffened and stared at the man.

"The ministry workers failed the mentor-bond ritual and summoned instead so called soulbooks upon you. These books are about your life, written with your thoughts, added some extra scenes and information. They tell the truth but might skip a few details. These books are responsible for your weakened state. In order to finish the soul ritual we need to read them. A few readers are set and need to be present. Unfortunately the more readers are written down the more energy it takes from you. The failed ritual start in the ministry decided the count. We already started the reading. We ended last night as Hagrid had taken you from the Dursleys."

Harry's eyes went wide, every thought of the previous kiss gone. "What else was mentioned in the book?"

"A brief résumé about your life with the Muggles. It was enough to throw my assumptions about you right back in my face. Be assured that we will take appreciate measures." Severus tried to stay as calm as possible. He had not said anything about the soul bond yet but it was merely a question of time till Harry would take up that issue.

"So the whole deal with Voldemort and the others wasn't a dream…" Harry stated slowly.

"Does that mean that those pictures that keep crashing my mind are true too? That was a short version of your life, am I right?"

Severus nodded curtly and prepared himself for the next part. "You gained insight on my life because of the bond. The ministry failed the first ritual and created the books but shortly after the first one they started another in order to bond us together in a mentor-scholar relationship. The mentor-bond was interrupted by Dumbledore who isn't as dead as we all thought. I don't know all details but they did not manage to evoke a mentor bond but a soul bond." The older man waited and watched his counterpart closely.

"I remember you told me before… so we're bound now? Like married?" Harry closed his eyes in resignation. He was exhausted by the bunch of news. He was not even seventeen and married to his former potions professor. "What now?"

"Indeed. As long as we don't consummate our bond, we need regular body contact. The bond will push us to complete the bond. But for now you need more rest and food. The others are collection information as we speak and will brief us later. Will you allow me to run a few medical scans?"

Harry had too much to think about to put up a fight about a medical examination and resigned to his fate…

.

A few hours later the Slytherins and the lone lion sat together in the living room again. Harry had a lot of information to digest: Soulbond, books, a Riddle who didn't want his death anymore, a power-hungry Dumbles and a decision what he wanted to do now. The rumours about Dumbledore ranged widely but at the moment no real facts that could help Harry to find his path in life. Lucius reported that the ministry had fallen into chaos and they would need a while to sort the events out. Rudolphus simply said he had sent out his investigators. In the end they agreed that they couldn't do much as long they had to read the books. Only Blaise and Pansy had encouraging news: Harry's favourite twins would side openly with Harry and even take an oath but for now they offered to stay on a low profile and find more allies within the Order and the light side.

Harry stared absently into his glass filled with pumpkin juice. Severus together with Narcissa and Bella had put him on a strict diet and his last meal including several potions lay heavily in his system.

"Harry, how are you?" Tom asked the lost teen.

"Better, thank you. It's just a lot to take in…" Harry managed to reply with a small smile, meaning not only the mental aspect. Riddle patted him encouragingly on his shoulder and looked around. Severus and Harry sat next to each other with their tights touching. Fenrir was the last one to arrive and sniffed.

"Snape, I'm disappointed. You had a young and quite decent male in your bed and didn't seize your chance. You had the time, the opportunity and a reliable excuse and let it go?" The werewolf accused whiningly. The potions master awarded him with a trademark glare. Harry on the other side paled, realising that Snape could have taken advantage of him.

"Blaise, I believe it is your turn. Without too many breaks we should be able to finish the first book till the end of day." Tom interrupted quickly to spare the pair more talk about their intimate life or lack of it.

Blaise Zabini picked up the book and started reading.

.

**DIAGON ALLEY**

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight.**

"**It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard."**

"Pessimistic much, Harry?" Draco teased but gained only a shrug in response. The blonde wizard had practiced calling his former rival by his giving name – of course in private without any witnesses.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"**All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up."**

**He sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off him. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"Ah, it's a delivery owl from the Daily Prophet." Rudolphus stated.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, so happy he felt as though a large balloon was swelling inside him. **

"You have quite talent for interesting metaphors. Ever thought about becoming an author instead of auror? There are not enough good novels on the market." Pansy asked hopefully. Harry stared at her with a blank face. A creative career had never crossed his mind.

"But Pansy dear: that would be a waste of talent and power. I don't want to be in his range when his magic breaks out because he didn't use it. That's prize for being powerful." Narcissa chided gently. Harry shifted his wide eyes to the blond woman.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yes, it's one of the reasons for accidental magic, Harry. Children don't use their magic and it pent up until it's released as accidental magic bits often saved up for times when the child is in danger." Bella explained patiently, no trace from her usual insanity.

"Well… then he should work on various magical projects to release his magic while writing." Pansy pouted much to the amusement of the others.

**He went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

"**Don't do that."**

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way,**

"Don't do that Harry, these owls are mean" Bellatrix told the book.

"The advice comes six years too late." Harry said.

**but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

"**Hagrid!" said Harry loudly. "There's an owl —" "Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

"Hagrid doesn't have any common sense… you were raised by the worst of muggles. How did he expect you to know how to pay it?" Narcissa asked.

"**What?"**

"**He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets — bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags . . . finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking**

**coins.**

"**Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily. "Knuts?"**

"**The little bronze ones."**

**Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

"He could have done it but no he let the poor boy search through all pockets." Bella screwed up her nose.

"**Best be off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."**

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"**Um — Hagrid?"**

"**Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

"**I haven't got any money — and you heard Uncle Vernon last night . . . he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"**Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratch- ing his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"**But if their house was destroyed —"**

"My knowledge about wizards came from fiction novels and banks weren't mentioned." Harry defended his younger self at the incredulously looks of the listeners.

"**They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold — an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

"**Wizards have banks?"**

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding. "Goblins?"**

"**Yeah — so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. **

"To my defense I was not right in my mind with a part of my soul shattered and another part not fixed completely." Tom replied at the pointed look Harry threw at him.

**Never mess with goblins, Harry. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe — 'cept maybe Hog- warts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you — gettin' things from Gringotts — knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

"**How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

"**Flew," said Hagrid. **

"Flew?" echoed through the room.

"**Flew?"**

"**Yeah — but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

"How in Slytherin's name did he fly?" Blaise asked.

"Especially without leaving a trace. The flying motorbike would be near the hut and very visible, also a Threstral and I don't think he fits on a broom." Draco added.

"Er Draco, at this time I wouldn't have been able to see a Threstral, so I cannot deny it. You can see them when you have seen someone die."

Blaise shook his head and continued the chapter.

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"I still can't." Harry muttered.

"**Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

"**Of course not," said Harry, eager to see more magic. **

"Of course you were. Any child would." Bella smiled.

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

"**Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"**Spells — enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way — Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

"**Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

"I hate to admit it but he has a point. That's the very reason why I want to reform the Wizarding World." Tom sighed.

"**There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

"Don't hold yourself back when you have educational questions. You have a lot to learn." Bella advised.

" '**Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dum- bledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"**But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

"**Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

"Well that's not the reason, another proof that Hagrid was not the best one to send. They need more knowledge about common things and culture to explain our world and suggest literature to help understanding." Narcissa stated.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

"How could Dumbledore send him? He stands out worse than dementors at a quiditsch match" Rudolphus sneered.

"He was useful." Harry offered.

"**Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

"**Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." "You'd like one?"**

"**Wanted one ever since I was a kid — here we go."**

"Sadly." Harry mumbled.

"How did he get it?" Draco asked, remembering his first year at Hogwarts.

"I'm pretty sure we'll read later about it."

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

"Why was he knitting a circus tent?" Pansy frowned.

"Screw that why was he knitting in the first place?" Fenrir asked bewildered.

"I think I saw it later in his hut. It was Fang's blanket."

"**Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.**

**Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

"**Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."**

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**uniform**_

_**First-year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

_**.**_

_**course books**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

_**by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**_

_**.**_

_**other equipment**_

_**1 wand**_

_**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

"**Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. "If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**.**

**Harry had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

"**I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. **

"Ok, I admit he was useful in a way." The Lestrange wizard conceded.

**They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so;**

"Ah I think it was mentioned in the first chapter. He didn't approve of imagination." Pansy said.

**yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"**This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

"**Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this —can this be — ?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"And the torture begins." Harry sighed and closed his eyes in resignation.

"Aw little Harry did not like his fame?" Draco mocked.

"We could change positions. You'll be the orphan, famous for losing your parents and everyone will stare at you like an animal in the zoo."

"You forgot living with abusive relatives and being the scapegoat as soon as something goes wrong." Tom added helpfully. Harry did not like the reminder of his home life.

"And the most powerful wizards of our time would be after you, trying either to manipulate or kill you. You wouldn't last a day, Draco." Lucius said patronisingly.

"**Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter . . . what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

"**Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"**Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

"**So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

"**Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter." "Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

"**I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

"**He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"**

"At this point I thought he lost his mind. Why should it matter if I remember someone?" **Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

"**Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

"**P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."**

"Ugh that stutter was so annoying. You could not listen to him longer than few seconds." Pansy whined.

"Tom, was he that afraid of you or was it a plot to drive everyone crazy?" Harry dared to quip.

"Unfortunately he was overacting. It even annoyed me."

"**What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

"**D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" **

"Yeah sure, I won't need DADA because I got all wisdom through the misfired spellwork of a mad man." Harry's silent voice was dripping with sarcasm but only Severus and Fenrir could hear the quiet comment.

**He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

"**Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

"**Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

"**Is he always that nervous?"**

"**Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience. . . . They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"**

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

"**Three up . . . two across . . ." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry."**

**He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"**Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.**

"You're the first time in Diagon Alley and the first thing you noticed were cauldrons? Urgh you two fit better together than I thought possible." Lucius moaned uncharacteristically.** Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."**

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. . . .**

"**Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was—**

"**Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn, **_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

**.**

"**Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

"**Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

"**You have his key, sir?"**

"**Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, **

"Why did he have your key?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Dumbles must have given him the key." Harry said plainly.

"I hope you looked into your account statements closely. Not that anyone stole from you…" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"What statements? I've never got one." Harry asked confused. Lucius called a house elf for parchment and quill.

"Write Gringotts for clarification and ask for a personal meeting. I am afraid that we will find more discrepancy. Use _sigillium_ to seal the letter that should be enough for the goblins to prove the authenticity. Wizards and witches of higher rank or magic have a personalised seal appointed by magic. Everyone else have a seal with their initials but the wax will be compounded with your magical signature." Lucius explained at the clueless look Harry had shot him. The teen nodded and started writing.

**and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

"**Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.**

"**That seems to be in order."**

"**An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You- Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

Most of the adults groaned.

"He did not say that in front of the son of Lily and Potter. Both of them had the worst curiosity ever." Severus sneered.

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

"**Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

"**What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

"**Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"That's worse than teasing a dog with a steak. I hope you bit him." Fenrir laughed.

"You could say that…" Harry mused, thinking back at his first school year.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. **

"Nice memory. Not many manage to remember that much." Tom complimented.

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

"**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?" "Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

"**All yours," smiled Hagrid.**

"And that can't be all of it. Every child of old families has their own vault as allowance in your case probably better stocked to adjust your requirement." Narcissa supplied.

"That's not all?" Harry's eyes went wide, stopping writing the letter.

"That meeting with Gringotts is overdue." Severus stated. Harry took a deep breath and focused back on his letter. With a swift _sigillium _he sealed it. On the letter appeared a coat of arms.

"Interesting… That is not the Potter coat of arms - at least not solely. This..." Tom pointed to an equilateral triangle in the upper right corner. It enclosed an incircle and perpendicular bisectors of the sides. "This is the coat of arms of the Peverells. That is the Potter family crest and your very own curse." He motioned firstly to the upper left and then to the lightning bolt that lay over a black and dark green phoenix in the lower right corner.

"A storm phoenix, a powerful and very rare magical bird. And the last one is my seal. It confirms that you're my magical heir. At least for these who knows my personalised signature."

Harry was baffled into silence. Blaise used it to continue while Severus took the letter and sent it with a house elf to Gringotts.

**All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

"**The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"**One speed only," said Griphook.**

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

"I missed your Griffindor tendencies. You were quite too Slytherin." Blaise teased, hiding behind the book.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

"**Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

"**If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

"**How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked. "About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least — but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

"That was all you had to work with?" Tom was stunned. "May the Unspeakables never get a hand on you…"

"**Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. **

"I like the carts." Harry said happily. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Speed junkies, both of you!" Pansy accused.

**Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life — more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"**Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

"He left you alone in the middle of Diagon Alley on your first day in the Wizarding World?" Bella shrieked, causing her husband to put a finger in his ears.

"Bella, please an octave lower."

"I was fine…" Harry did not know why he felt the need to reassure her but did it.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

"**Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."**

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

"**Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?" "Yes," said Harry.**

"Aww will make little Harry a new friend?" Bella giggled.

Draco and Harry exchanged quick glances without alarming the others.

"Well not really a friend at that moment." He confessed.

"**My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"What a spoilt brat." Severus rolled his eyes. It seemed that beside Draco and Harry no one recognised him with the description alone.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

"I know where you're coming from, Harry. In consideration of your home life that boy won't be the best example for a wizard." Blaise mentioned impassively. Harry tried his best not to watch Draco throughout the part.

"**Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "No," said Harry.**

"**Play Quidditch at all?"**

"**No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"Sirius and your father would have a heart attack if they knew this." Narcissa chuckled.

"**I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"**

"Not the politest way to make conservation. Bragging won't help making friends." Lucius stated.

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

"**Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"Another bad example for the Slytherins. Isn't our reputation bad enough?" Severus sighed. In Harry's opinion it was a miracle that not even the experienced spy noticed that Draco got paler with each comment.

"**Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

"**I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. "That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."**

"**Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"**He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"I can't blame you, Harry." Draco admitted resignedly.

"**Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage — lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

"**I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

"**Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

"**They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

"**Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"How insensitive! Did his parents didn't teach him tact?" Lucius snarled. Harry bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing. Glancing up his eyes met Severus'. A silent exchange of memories through their bond later Severus snorted lightly.

"**They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

"A true Slytherin answer: providing information but not the complete truth." Tom approved.

"**I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"**

"The problem doesn't lie in the muggleborns. They can be powerful, too. The mistake lies in the intermingling of wizards with muggles." Tom shook his head.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

"**Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

"**What's up?" said Hagrid.**

"**Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

"**Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know — not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

"**Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.**

"— **and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in —"**

"**Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were — he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles — look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

"So true." Severus muttered.

"**So what is Quidditch?"**

"**It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like — like soccer in the Muggle world — everyone follows Quidditch — played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls — sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"**And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff ?"**

"**School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but —"**

"**I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.**

"**Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."**

"That's rubbish, every house produced bad ones but Slytherin were the most famous." Rudolphus shook his head.

"**Vol-, sorry — You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" "Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-curses ( Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More ) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"**I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"He would deserve it." Draco sneered. Slowly his facial colour returned.

"**I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."**

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.**

"You were fascinated by potions?" Severus asked unbelievingly. Harry nodded slightly.

"Maybe we could start anew…" The potions master gave him a calculating look. Perhaps a shared future would not be too bad when they were able to find a common ground.

**While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

"You're muggle-raised. Did Hagrid not suggest a book about the basics? Wizard-raised children pick up the basics through their daily life...similar to you with cooking or basics in the usage of technical devices." Severus inquired and scowled as again Harry denied.

"**Just yer wand left — oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."**

**Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to —"**

"**I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at — an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

"**Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now — only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

**A magic wand . . . this was what Harry had been really looking forward to.**

**.**

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"Impressive, not many wizards and witches can feel that nowadays." Tom praised his heir. Harry blushed and looked away. It felt still surreal sitting there surrounded by former enemies and everyone seemed fine with it.

"**Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shin- ing like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

"**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

"**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

"**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**

**Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

"**And that's where . . ."**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

"I hate that…" Harry hissed under his breath. As Severus took his hand in silent support it went unnoticed by the others.

"**I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do. . . ."**

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. "Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again. . . . Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" "It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

"**Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

"**Er — yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

"**But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

"**Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"You notice a lot, Harry. Does that mean we will get to hear a lot of secrets no one wants to discover?" Pansy smiled.

"Maybe?"

"**Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape mea- sure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

"**Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

"**Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. **

"For what does he need all the data?" Harry asked.

"I asked once. He told me that it was a secret between wandmakers but I think he's buying time so he can tell you all the details you probably don't want to hear." Rudolphus snorted.

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

"**That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"**Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"**

**Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

"**No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. **

"How much did you try?" Blaise interrupted himself.

"A lot. I think I gave up counting after twenty."

**He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

"**Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ."**

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious . . . curious . . ."**

"**Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

"**I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious in- deed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"A fact that saved my life in the graveyard…" Harry mentioned casually. Severus rubbed his fingers soothingly over Harry's hand, no one should be able to talk about such serious events that casually.

**Harry swallowed.**

"**Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."**

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

"**You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life — and yet — he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

"**Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander . . . but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry — I mean, the night my parents died."**

"Something we all tend to forget…" Bella mumbled.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

"**Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine.**

"Beginning of the classes maybe, but what about culture and traditions. Laws and daily life? We can take Muggle studies why not Wizard studies as well?" Harry asked frustrated.

"That is a good thought. A lot of us don't like muggleborns just because they often try to force their culture upon us, but it's no wonder when they don't get educated" Tom answered thoughtfully.

**Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts — I did — still do, 'smat- ter of fact."**

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

"**Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September — King's Cross — it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. . . . See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Ha- grid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"He forgot to tell you the way to the platform." Pansy cried out.

"Don't worry I got on the train in time." Harry soothed.

Tom chuckled. "Well, let us not dwell on this chapter too long. Pansy, I believe it's your turn."

.

x-x-x-x-x chapter 5 end x-x-x-x-x

A/N: phew a very long chapter. I hope I could answer a few questions if not let me know and I'll integrate it later and *drum roll* this is the last chapter with AE in the original chapter. I found a file with British English, it wasn't very easy to convert epub files but in the end it worked.^^

Thanks for all the nice reviews. It really motivated me to write (and to put more effort into the search of other files so I don't need to mix AE and BE)^^


	6. Book 1-6

**x-x-x-x-x chapter 6 x-x-x-x-x-x**

_The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_

Pansy started reading without further hesitation.

**Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything or shout at him – in fact, they didn't speak to him at all. Half-terrified, half-furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it was empty. **

"That sounds depressing what did you do the whole time?" Narcissa inquired.

"I didn't even have chores to do. All I did was getting familiar with Hedwig and reading." Harry shrugged.

**Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.**

**Harry kept to his room, with his new owl for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in **_**A History of Magic.**_

"You actually read that book?" Draco was surprised.

"He read even more than you, I remember the book, Hedwig comes up in one of the last chapters." Blaise grinned.

"I trust you also read it." Narcissa narrowed her eyes, focusing on her son who gulped and nodded quickly.

**His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night,**

"You really read your school books…" Severus could not wrap his mind around the fact. He watched his mate closely. He knew that there was no chance to change their bond and as well he liked the civility around him, it seemed strange from the Griffindor next to him. The potions master made a mental note to ask Bellatrix and Narcissa about this behaviour later.

**Hedwig swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. It was lucky that Aunt Petunia didn't come in to hoover any more, because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice. Every night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.**

Harry knew from the memory transfer that his mate had also done it. He felt a slight pang that wasn't his own. Unwittingly the teen mirrored Severus's former motion and stroked his mate's hand in small circles.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station next day, so he went down to the living-room, **

"Why did you wait till the day before? He could have denied your request." Lucius frowned.

"But he couldn't agree first and then change his answer. I would have sent a note to Hagrid if he had said no." Harry assured.

**where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

Draco, Blaise and Fenrir laughed.

"Serves him right." Rudolphus smirked. Harry chuckled in remembrance.

'**Er – Uncle Vernon?'**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

'**Er – I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to – to go to Hogwarts.'**

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

'**Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?'**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

'**Thank you.'**

"You speak troll?" Blaise asked innocently.

"In this case yes. It was the Vernon Dialect." Harry told him with a straight face that caused another round of chuckles and snorts in the room. He had decided for himself to be civil around his former enemies even if he wasn't sure what this change in character of the Slytherins around him meant. In his opinion they acted all a bit out of character. But hey- what was new about this? Strange things always happened around him, why should his enemies be an exception? And as long they did not try to kill or torture him he would play along. Right now they were the better option between a crazy old coot who tried to steal his magic and a crazy Dark Lord who seemingly had a character exchange.

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

'**Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?'**

**Harry didn't say anything.**

'**Where is this school, anyway?'**

'**I don't know,' said Harry, realising this for the first time. He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

"Hagrid did not give you the basic pamphlet for muggle-borns, did he?" Severus sighed.

'**I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock,' he read.**

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

'**Platform what?'**

'**Nine and three-quarters.'**

'**Don't talk rubbish,' said Uncle Vernon, 'there is no platform nine and three-quarters.'**

'**It's on my ticket.'**

"Your aunt should know how to get on the platform. She accompanied Lily a few times." Severus told Harry quietly.

"Yeah, but she would rather die than help me to get to school." The younger one replied.

'**Barking,' said Uncle Vernon, 'howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see. You just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother.'**

'**Why are you going to London?' Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"Why did you bother? It's not he's cultivated enough appreciate it." Narcissa said condescendingly. Harry shrugged.

'**Taking Dudley to hospital,' growled Uncle Vernon. 'Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings.'**

"Hagrid managed a piece of transfiguration that lasted that long?" Tom pondered.

"Yep, it was hilarious. What a pity that I didn't get to see it often. Dudley hid it well." Harry smirked.

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes – he'd change on the train. **

"At least you possess something called common sense. I don't want to know how many witches and wizards don't care about the Statute of Secrecy." Narcissa shook her head.

"A lot of muggles would simply think you're part of a convention or charity action."

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry and they had set off.**

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk on to a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

'**Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?'**

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

'**Have a good term,' said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. **

"They left you alone? You could have been kidnapped or have an accident or…" Bella raged.

"Everything went well. I didn't get lost, wasn't kidnapped and didn't have an accident." Harry tried to calm her – a raging Bellatrix could not end well - but she was still fuming as Pansy continued to read quickly.

**Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

"That cannot end well." Draco moaned.

"It'd be easier with a witch or wizard as guide or something like this. I can't be the only one who didn't know or got lost."

"You're right every year the ministry is very busy with cleaning mishaps of this kind." Lucius affirmed.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time-wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money and a large owl.**

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket box between platforms nine and ten.**

"Perhaps you should have tried it then you would have fallen through the barrier." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, you of course would have loved it." Harry said sarcastically.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

'– **packed with Muggles, of course –'**

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him – and they had an **_**owl.**_

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his trolley after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

'**Now, what's the platform number?' said the boys' mother.**

'**Nine and three-quarters!' piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. 'Mum, can't I go …'**

"I have never heard a Weasley adult speak so carelessly in the presence of muggles." Narcissa scowled.

"Er… Harry, no offense but that sounded suspiciously staged." Blaise raised an eyebrow at this.

"In retrospect I have to agree…" Harry conceded not liking where the new information could end.

"We'll keep our eyes open but it seems a little too coincidental." Tom spoke lowly.

'**You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first.'**

**What looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it – but just as the boy reached the divide between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him, and by the time the last rucksack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.**

'**Fred, you next,' the plump woman said.**

'**I'm not Fred, I'm George,' said the boy. 'Honestly, woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you **_**tell**_** I'm George?'**

'**Sorry, George, dear.'**

'**Only joking, I am Fred,' said the boy, and off he went.**

"The saddest part of this is that Mrs Weasley doesn't get it right in 8 of 10 times." Harry whispered but Narcissa heard it nevertheless.

"What? When someone should be able to tell them apart then it is her!" She bristled.

"I only need to call them Mr Weasley. They don't do anything separately." Severus pointed out.

"It's not that hard to distinguish them." Harry trailed off.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later, he had gone – but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

'**Excuse me,' Harry said to the plump woman.**

"Aw how polite. Tom, Can I really not keep him?" Bella pouted.

"Bella, he is already taken, as are you." Tom chided and pointed to her husband.

"Who said something about a romantic relationship? He would make a great son." Bella sulked while Rudolphus patted her hand good-naturedly. Harry stared at her with wide eyes. Maybe he should ask Severus later… at least he would not take offense to a few questions he might have… or so he thought… that bloody bond messed up his opinion of various people and topics.

'**Hullo, dear,' she said. 'First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too.'**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.**

"Your descriptions are great, not very nice but great." Pansy giggled.

'**Yes,' said Harry. 'The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to –'**

'**How to get on to the platform?' she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

'**Not to worry,' she said. 'All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron.'**

'**Er – OK,' said Harry. **

**He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

**He started to walk towards it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that ticket box and then he'd be in trouble – leaning forward on his trolley he broke into a heavy run – the barrier was coming nearer and nearer – he wouldn't be able to stop – the trolley was out of control – he was a foot away – he closed his eyes ready for the crash –**

**It didn't come … he kept on running … he opened his eyes.**

**A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said **_**Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock.**_** Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words **_**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_** on it. He had done it.**

"Congratulation?"

"Fenrir… that are the thoughts of an eleven year old boy, don't be mean." Bella sniffed.

"I never expected to hear them someday to be read out."

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his trolley off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, 'Gran, I've lost my toad again.'**

'**Oh, **_**Neville,**_**' he heard the old woman sigh.**

"What? He had already lost it before he entered the train?" Blaise blinked.

"Yes, that toad was sly. It was good in hiding too and was very suitable for practising spells." Harry nodded.

"Poor thing. That's animal cruelty." Rudolphus glared at Harry.

"Nah, that toad loves it. Make it fly or something like this and you have a very happy toad. Once it even jumped in front of my wand as I was practising _Wingardium Leviosa."_

Pansy had to stop reading for further ten minutes. She did not manage to control her fit of giggles earlier.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

'**Give us a look, Lee, go on.'**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

"And another pet vanished without trace." Draco commented plainly.

"It fled with the other spiders in our second year." Harry guessed.

"Why should it flee?"

"Er…well… we will read about it in the second book." The green-eyed teen evaded.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Severus accused his soulmate.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk towards the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

'**Want a hand?' It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the ticket box.**

"They can be useful?" Draco exclaimed baffled.

"The twins are great."

"Then you will be pleased to hear that they're loyal to you too." Tom offered. Harry smiled happily.

'**Yes, please,' Harry panted.**

'**Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!'**

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

'**Thanks,' said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

'**What's that?' said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

Harry rolled his eyes. He could do without the whole pointing business.

'**Blimey,' said the other twin. 'Are you –?'**

'**He **_**is,**_**' said the first twin. 'Aren't you?' he added to Harry.**

'**What?' said Harry.**

'_**Harry Potter,'**_** chorused the twins.**

'**Oh, him,' said Harry. 'I mean, yes, I am.'**

"Oh him?" Pansy laughed.

"You didn't connect your name with the fame, did you?" Tom glanced over to Harry who shifted closer to the potions master next to him.

**The two boys gawped at him and Harry felt himself going red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

'**Fred? George? Are you there?'**

'**Coming, Mum.'**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half-hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

'**Ron, you've got something on your nose.' **

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"That's social homicide. She has six sons, two were already out of school and another three in school. Mrs Weasley should know that by now." Rudolphus muttered.

'_**Mum**_** – geroff.' He wriggled free.**

'**Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?' said one of the twins.**

'**Shut up,' said Ron.**

'**Where's Percy?' said their mother.**

'**He's coming now.'**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and Harry noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter **_**P**_** on it.**

'**Can't stay long, Mother,' he said. 'I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves –'**

'**Oh, are you a **_**Prefect**_**, Percy?' said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. 'You should have said something, we had no idea.'**

'**Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it,' said the other twin. 'Once –'**

'**Or twice –'**

'**A minute –'**

'**All summer –'**

'**Oh, shut up,' said Percy the Prefect.**

The teens laughed together. The Weasley twins were always good for a laugh.

'**How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?' said one of the twins.**

'**Because he's a **_**Prefect**_**,' said their mother fondly. 'All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there.'**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.**

'**Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –'**

"Never ever give a prankster new ideas." Severus groaned.

"At least I know how they got their idea."

"They really did that?" Tom raised an eyebrow as Severus nodded.

'**Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet.'**

'**Great idea though, thanks, Mum.'**

'**It's **_**not funny**_**. And look after Ron.'**

"Why did she say that to the twins and not her prefect? Percy would be more responsible." Lucius wondered.

"She probably knew that Ron wouldn't listen."

'**Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us.'**

'**Shut up,' said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

'**Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?'**

**Harry leant back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

'**You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?'**

'**Who?'**

'_**Harry Potter!'**_

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

'**Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please …'**

"What? That obsession of her already started then?" Pansy interrupted herself. The other teens and Fenrir sniggered.

"Unfortunately. Second year was worst." Harry buried his head in his not-occupied hand. He did not even try to free his hand from Severus' grip. Tom watched the small gestures with growing interest.

'**You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. **

"Can we publish this? It's annoying when everyone is staring at you and worse when they only see the scar." The Saviour requested hopefully.

"Use your fame to your advance and assert your goals." Lucius advised.

"hmpf… nothing is so fickle as publicity. In one moment you're the saviour and in the next you're a case for the asylum."

"**Is he really, Fred? How do you know?'**

'**Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning.'**

'**Poor **_**dear**_** – no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform.'**

"You probably already knew who it was and that he would not know the way." Fenrir growled.

'**Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?'**

"I never asked… did you?" Draco glanced at Harry.

"At this moment I did not."

"At this moment?"

"Ever wondered why I don't like dementors?" Harry retorted.

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

'**I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school.'**

'**All right, keep your hair on.'**

**A whistle sounded.**

'**Hurry up!' their mother said, and the three boys clambered on to the train. They leant out of the window for her to kiss them goodbye and their younger sister began to cry.**

'**Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls.'**

'**We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat.'**

'_**George!'**_

'**Only joking, Mum.'**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed; then she fell back and waved.**

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to – but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

'**Anyone sitting there?' he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. 'Everywhere else is full.'**

"Sure it was. The compartments next to you were all empty." Draco screwed up his nose.

"The more I hear about the other perspective the more I doubt…"

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

"That should have made you suspicious. He was obviously looking for your scar."

Harry's emotional pain swapped through the bond and Severus tightened his grip around Harry's hand.

'**Hey, Ron.' **

**The twins were back.**

'**Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.'**

'**Right,' mumbled Ron.**

'**Harry,' said the other twin, 'did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.'**

'**Bye,' said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

'**Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron blurted out.**

**Harry nodded.**

'**Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes,' said Ron. 'And have you really got – you know …'**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

**Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

'**So that's where You-Know-Who –?'**

"That boy! He was told not to ask." Narcissa sniffed.

'**Yes,' said Harry, 'but I can't remember it.'**

'**Nothing?' said Ron eagerly.**

'**Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else.'**

'**Wow,' said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realised what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

'**Are all your family wizards?' asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

"You did really? Why?" Draco whined. Lucius frowned at this but said nothing.

"Had you been nicer, it would have been you. I was curious about magical families." Harry pointed out.

"And how did Draco have an opportunity to meet you first?" Narcissa inquired.

"Er… you'll see later." Draco quipped.

'**Er – yes, I think so,' said Ron. 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'**

'**So you must know loads of magic already.'**

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

'**I heard you went to live with Muggles,' said Ron. 'What are they like?'**

'**Horrible – well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers.'**

"You're too nice for your own good. Horrible is an understatement." Bella sulked.

'**Five,' said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. 'I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat.' **

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.**

'**His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. **

"That's Wormtail, isn't?" Fenrir grumbled. Harry just nodded.

**Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff– I mean, I got Scabbers instead.'**

"That's not right. Awarding the boy for becoming a prefect is alright but was it not mentioned before that he got new robes? She shouldn't favour one of her children this much." Narcissa scowled.

"That's a regular problem. Mrs Weasley tends to compare her sons too much, making them feel inferior. I had the dubious pleasure while living with the order." Severus sneered.

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up.**

"It was well known that you're the heir of the Potter wealth. Didn't he find it odd that you never got any presents? Not even from fans? " Blaise asked.

Harry did not like the doubt that grew in his heart. He knew that Ron was not always the best friend but had it really been staged from the beginning?

'… **and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort –'**

**Ron gasped.**

'**What?' said Harry.**

'_**You said You-Know-Who's name!'**_** said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. 'I'd have thought you, of all people –'**

'**I'm not trying to be **_**brave**_** or anything, saying the name,' said Harry. 'I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn … I bet,' he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, 'I bet I'm the worst in the class.'**

'**You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough.'**

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, 'Anything off the trolley, dears?'**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for sweets with the Dursleys and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry – but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"That's a lot of sweets. But better than nothing to eat, you could use some fattening." Narcissa glanced at the teen.

"I'm not hungry right now, I had lunch not that long ago and you three forced various potions down my throat." Harry averted quickly.

"And you will continue to drink them. With some luck the potions can correct the malnourishment." Severus warned him.

"He obviously doesn't want to share a bed with a scrawny git." Draco whispered quietly to Blaise who grinned in response.

Harry glared at them with the books as distraction it was easy to forget the bond as long they kept touching subtly.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat.**

'**Hungry, are you?'**

'**Starving,' said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

"And you meant it probably literally." Narcissa pursed her lips.

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, 'She always forgets I don't like corned beef.'**

"He should be thankful that he has a mother who makes him food." Blaise sneered.

'**Swap you for one of these,' said Harry, holding up a pasty. 'Go on –'**

'**You don't want this, it's all dry,' said Ron. 'She hasn't got much time,' he added quickly, 'you know, with five of us.'**

'**Go on, have a pasty,' said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties and cakes (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

'**What are these?' Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. 'They're not **_**really**_** frogs, are they?' He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

'**No,' said Ron. 'But see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa.'**

'**What?'**

'**Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – Famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy.'**

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

'**So this is Dumbledore!' said Harry.**

'**Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!' said Ron. 'Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks –'**

** Harry turned over his card and read:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**_

Harry groaned at this and confused the others.

"All the time on a chocolate frog card…" He mumbled. Another set of memories washed over Severus. The potions master blinked and watched his bondmate closely. He sighed.

"There will be a lot of information we don't really want to know, won't it?"

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

'**He's gone!'**

"What did you expect?" Draco rolled his eyes. Harry chuckled.

"You'll see…"

'**Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day,' said Ron. 'He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her … do you want it? You can start collecting.'**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

'**Help yourself,' said Harry. 'But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos.'**

'**Do they? What, they don't move at all?' Ron sounded amazed. **_**'Weird!**_**'**

"Like father, like son." Blaise stated disbelievingly.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. **

"You got a Paracelsus card, that's so unfair." Pansy complained.

"I was not aware that the card is rare. You can have one I have three of them." Pansy perked up at Harry's words.

**He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.**

'**You want to be careful with those,' Ron warned Harry. 'When they say every flavour, they **_**mean**_** every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once.'**

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner.**

'**Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts.' **

**They had a good time eating the Every-Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

'**Sorry,' he said, 'but have you seen a toad at all?'**

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, 'I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!'**

'**He'll turn up,' said Harry.**

"Aw you're such a sweet boy." Bella cooed with gleaming eyes.

"Er… thanks I guess." Harry eyed her warily.

'**Yes,' said the boy miserably. 'Well, if you see him …'**

**He left.**

'**Don't know why he's so bothered,' said Ron. 'If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk.'**

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

'**He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference,' said Ron in disgust. 'I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look …'**

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

'**Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway –'**

"Oh dear, that's dangerous. It's one thing to save costs but a damaged wand cannot end well." Narcissa said worriedly.

"In second year it had its use." Harry joked lightly and grinned at the incredible looks the others were sending him.

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. **

'**Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. **

'**We've already told him we haven't seen it,' said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

'**Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.'**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

'**Er – all right.'**

**He cleared his throat.**

'**Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,**

**Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.'**

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.**

'**Are you sure that's a real spell?' said the girl. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?'**

Pansy wheezed and needed several breaths to calm her lungs.

"How can she speak this way?"

"That's Hermoine. Don't question, simply condone it."

**She said all this very fast.**

**Harry looked at Ron and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learnt all the set books off by heart either.**

'**I'm Ron Weasley,' Ron muttered.**

'**Harry Potter,' said Harry.**

'**Are you really?' said Hermione. 'I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in **_**Modern Magical History**_** and **_**The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts**_** and **_**Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.**_

"Granger should learn that books are not always true." Severus scowled at the book.

"She got a damper in second year but it didn't heal her completely. I memorised the book names and looked them up. Not one word about me in them is true beside my name."

'**Am I?' said Harry, feeling dazed.**

'**Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me,' said Hermione. 'Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad … Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.'**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

'**Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it,' said Ron. **

"How the hell did you three end up as friends?" Draco blinked.

"You'll see later…"

"Severus is right, you're enjoying this quite much." Tom smirked at the teen.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. 'Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.'**

'**What house are your brothers in?' asked Harry.**

'**Gryffindor,' said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. 'Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw **_**would**_** be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.'**

"Hmm and another biased opinion on Slytherin…" Bella trailed off dreamingly.

"We're not reading that long… dear sister where did you hide your potion?" Narcissa eyed her suspiciously. The other witch sighed and took out of her robe another vial. A very angry look later (provided by Mrs Malfoy) Bella downed the potion.

Harry watched the exchange with blank face.

"She needs her potion to counter the aftereffect of Azkaban in order to regain mental health." Severus whispered to Harry.

"Does this explain her current behaviour? I mean acting like she would like to adopt and cuddle me or something like this…I mean…she killed Sirius and…" Harry whispered back both of them low enough to not disturb Pansy's reading. He could not let this opportunity slip.

"Speak to her in the next break. She will answer your questions gladly."

'**That's the house Vol– I mean, You-Know-Who was in?'**

'**Yeah,' said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

'**You know, I think the ends of Scabbers's whiskers are a bit lighter,' said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. 'So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?'**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

'**Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,' said Ron. 'Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the **_**Daily Prophet**_**, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high-security vault.'**

**Harry stared.**

'**Really? What happened to them?'**

'**Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it.'**

"Well, in this case he was behind it." Harry glanced at the Dark Lord who was relative quiet

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying 'Voldemort' without worrying.**

'**What's your Quidditch team?' Ron asked.**

"How thick can he be? You told him you were raised by muggles." Fenrir snarled.

'**Er – I don't know any,' Harry confessed.**

'**What!' Ron looked dumbfounded. 'Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –' And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time. **

**Three boys entered and Harry recognised the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. **

"Finally we'll learn who that tactless brat was." Bella giggled in glee. Severus and Harry exchanged another glance but kept quiet.

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

'**Is it true?' he said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'**

'**Yes,' said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.**

'**Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. 'And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'**

"DRACO!" Narcissa and Lucius cried out and glared at their son. Fenrir, Blaise and Rudolphus burst out laughing. Pansy grinned behind the book.

"Nice work, Drake." She whispered quietly.

"I thought we taught you better than that." Lucius glared. Draco swallowed and paled a little more.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

'**Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.' **

**He turned back to Harry.**

'**You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"After you have proved a lack of manners and tact, he had every right to refuse your hand." Narcissa scolded more in favour for Harry to tell him that his action was permitted than telling her son off in front of everyone present.

"In other cases you better shake hands, Harry - even if you're displeased with an acquaintance. If you don't like the other then you're allowed to crush his hand to show your resentment but etiquette required certain gestures." Tom elaborated. Harry blinked at another parental act… he just came to terms with the lack of murderous intentions…

'**I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,' he said coolly.**

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

'**I'd be careful if I were you, Potter,' he said slowly. 'Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you.'**

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "No wonder you could not stand each other."

"That was uncalled for Draco." Narcissa hissed. Her gleaming eyes were promising a talk and punishment later - probably as soon as they were in the privacy of family.

"That was six years ago…"

**Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair.**

'**Say that again,' he said.**

'**Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Malfoy sneered.**

'**Unless you get out now,' said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Lucius shook his head.

'**But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.'**

"Spoken like a true brat?" Harry retorted.

**Goyle reached towards the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron – Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle – Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. **

"Provoking a fight but not able to stand up?" Rudolphus frowned.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

'**What **_**has**_** been going on?' she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

'**I think he's been knocked out,' Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. 'No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep.'**

**And so he had.**

'**You've met Malfoy before?'**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

"You ignored Granger the whole time?" Pansy snorted.

"Well, she didn't make the best impression on us." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"You could have countered her lack of manners with spotless ones."

'**I've heard of his family,' said Ron darkly. 'They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.' He turned to Hermione. 'Can we help you with something?'**

'**You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!'**

'**Scabbers has been fighting, not us,' said Ron, scowling at her. 'Would you mind leaving while we change?'**

'**All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors,' said Hermione in a sniffy voice. 'And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?'**

"Bossy, noisy and know-all. How became you friends?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Not till Halloween, we'll read about it later."

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his trainers underneath them.**

**A voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice: 'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?'**

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

'**C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!'**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.**

'**Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called over his shoulder, 'jus' round this bend here.'**

**There was a loud 'Oooooh!'.**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

'**No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.**

'**Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, 'Right then – FORWARD!'**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

'**Heads down!' yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles.**

'**Oy, you there! Is this your toad?' said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

'**Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. **

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.**

'**Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?'**

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

Pansy gave Fenrir the book. "Chapter 6 ends here."

"The Sorting Hat." Fenrir already started not wanting to stall. The sooner he began reading the sooner he could hand the book over to the next one.

x-x-x-x-x-x chapter 6 end x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading, reviewing^^. Usually I reply in a pm but from now on I will answer in my A/N… well at least the ones without login.(:

I needed a little longer for this chapter. I didn't have much time in the last days and Malfoys' reaction to Draco's lack of manners gave me a headache. I had to rewrite it because I wasn't satisfied. I didn't want to dwell on it too long but could not let it slide… I still don't think it's perfect but it should work^^

.

Thanks to _blackroses77_: I have to admit that from time to time I lose track of the main plot between the comments and like I said in my first chapter: I didn't reread the books especially for the fanfic. I read nearly every book more than once but my memory didn't sort Fenrir's attack on Bill to book 6, I thought somehow it didn't happen before the seventh, but I have already an explanation in my mind^^. I'm going to try instilling more reactions to the weirdness of the situation and more thoughts of Harry about this, but it will take a while. And he will keep his current behaviour in some points, but you're right. Something like Bella's action I still need to explain. The present wizards and witches want to get over with the books and the first audiobook is around 8h and 25min long, I personally think it's unrealistic that this should take several days or that every chapter (ca. 30min) needs a break - at least without a nice story or explanation why.

To Alex: Thanks^^ But I don't know how your browser or shows the story but I have changed everything that's out of the original book into bold.

The book is in the bold script everything else in normal or in some cases cursive.

Tipp for everyone who doesn't want to read the whole book again: skip the bold passages a bit they are out of the book to the letter. I didn't change anything out of the book beside paragraphs due to the comments.


	7. Book 1-7

x.x-xx-x-x-x chapter 7 x-x-x-x-x

**The Sorting Hat-The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. 'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid. 'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first-years into a small empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. **

"Fenrir, stop!" Tom yelled. "We got your opinion about having to read but nevertheless read in a tempo everyone can follow." Tom glared at the werewolf who had read the paragraphs very fast.

Fenrir grumbled a bit and continued.

'**Welcome to Hogwarts,' said Professor McGonagall. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

"Still too fast, wolfy boy." Bella sniggered.

"Wow, McGonagall's speech in rapid method." Blaise said tonelessly.

"And it's not over yet." Draco snorted.

'**The - Sorting - Ceremony - will - take - place - in - a - few - minutes - in - front - of - the - rest - of - the - school - . - I - suggest - you - all - smarten - yourselves - up - as - much - as - you - can - while - you - are - waiting.'**

"Fenrir, read in a normal tempo. Not too fast without breathing and not exaggerated slow." The Dark Lord warned. It was obviously the last warning as he was playing with his wand. Fenrir gulped and hid his nose in the book.

** Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.**

"Give up, Harry. Against this curse no remedy exists." Pansy sighed glancing at the unruly mop of hair.

'**I shall return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'**

**She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.**

'**How exactly do they sort us into houses?' he asked Ron.**

'**Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.'**

**Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet – what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. **

"I did too. That girl needed to shut up…" Blaise rolled his eyes.

**He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. **

"Blue?" Severus fought down a smile.

"Couldn't you do something like this at Hogwarts?" Blaise pleaded.

"Don't give him ideas! He's the son of a prankster. He causes enough trouble." Severus interrupted quickly.

"I don't search trouble. Trouble keeps finding me." Harry batted his eyelash innocently.

"Sure."

**He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.**

**Then something happened which made him jump about a foot in the air – several people behind him screamed.**

'**What the –?'**

**He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, 'Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –'**

'**My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?'**

**A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first-years.**

**Nobody answered.**

'**New students!' said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. 'About to be sorted, I suppose?'**

**A few people nodded mutely.**

'**Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'**

"They still perform the same play." Lucius wondered.

"They only draw by lot who will speak which sentence." Harry quipped.

"How do you know this?" Draco blinked.

"I talk to them?"

'**Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' **

**Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.**

'**Now, form a line,' Professor McGonagall told the first-years, 'and follow me.'**

**Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.**

**Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. **

"I really really like your descriptions." Pansy said a little dreamily.

"You're repeating yourself Pansy." Draco retorted tiredly.

**He heard Hermione whisper, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in **_**Hogwarts: A History.**_**'**

"She ate that book, didn't she?" Blaise glanced at Harry.

"You can say that again. She quotes out of it quite often." The green-eyed teen confirmed.

**It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.**

**Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house.**

**Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, **

"That's a trick Muggle magicians like to do. They can't do real magic but use tricks to enchant their audience" Harry explained shortly at the first doubtful look.

**Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing – noticing that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:**

"You can do whatever you want but I won't sing!" Fenrir growled.

"Please spare our hearing." Rudolphus smirked.

_**'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_**You'll make your real friends,**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!'**_

** The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.**

** 'So we've just got to try on the hat!' Ron whispered to Harry. 'I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll.'**

"Does someone of you know if the Weasleys had seer in their ancestry?" Harry blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"Why a seer?" Lucius pressed.

"Well… you'll see?" The younger wizard hesitated.

**Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying on the hat was a lot better than having to do a spell, but he did wish they could have tried it on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking rather a lot; Harry didn't feel brave or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.**

"There would probably end at least half or more of the first years." Rudolphus snorted.

"And what would be the animal representing that house?" Bella mused.

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

'**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said. 'Abbott, Hannah!'**

**A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.**

**The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.**

'**Bones, Susan!'**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.**

'**Boot, Terry!'**

'**RAVENCLAW!'**

**The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.**

'**Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

'**Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked an unpleasant lot.**

The present Slytherins glared at the only lion.

"Hey, all I knew about the house was all of them became evil and my meeting with Draco didn't falsify that." Harry defended his former thoughts quickly not daring to destroy the truce or whatever was going on with all of them.

**He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during sports lessons at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.**

** 'Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'**

** 'HUFFLEPUFF!'**

**Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigan, Seamus', the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.**

** 'Granger, Hermione!'**

**Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.**

** 'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Ron groaned.**

**A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train?**

"That will never happen. Everyone who gets a letter will be sorted." Severus stopped glaring.

"Sometimes I think that the house –system isn't that great. It only increases prejudices and even hate between the students and later adults." Harry mused.

** When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR', Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'.**

** Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, 'SLYTHERIN!'**

** Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.**

** There weren't many people left now.**

** 'Moon' … 'Nott' … 'Parkinson' … then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Patil' … then 'Perks, Sally-Anne' … and then, at last – **

** 'Potter, Harry!'**

** As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.**

_**'Potter**_**, did she say?'**

_**'The**_** Harry Potter?'**

** The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.**

** 'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear. 'Difficult. Very difficult. **

"What should be difficult? You're a textbook example of Griffindor." Draco sneered.

"And that is what I mean. I'm a Griffindor, so you expect me to act in a certain way without acknowledging other character traits." Harry argued.

"There isn't anything to acknowledge." Draco snarled.

"Well, I'm not so sure anymore." Blaise allowed.

"Fenrir, keep reading. Listen to the Sorting Hat's words and you will understand what I mean." The Griffindor sighed.

**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. **

"What? You're a closet Ravenclaw?" Draco laughed.

Harry did not even grace it with a reaction.

**There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting … So where shall I put you?'**

**Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'**

"As if the Griffindor Golden Boy could become a snake." Lucius stated.

** 'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,**

"WHAT?" 'Several voices echoed through the room. Harry wasn't sure who had not yelled. Severus stared at him with wide eyes, undoubtedly either imagining the terror of having the boy-who-lived under his care or thinking about several years when they lost Quidditch or the house cup.

"I knew it!" Blaise cheered.

"Ohh, why didn't you let it sort you right? Snapy has practice picking out abused sweeties. He could have helped you." Bella sniffed.

"Not so certain about this…" Harry doubted.

"So, you're not only a closet Ravenclaw but also a hidden Slytherin - a snake in the lions' den. Who would have thought…" Tom scrutinized him closely. Harry gulped and leant further into the potions master who gave up holding hands and sneaked an arm behind his back.

"Er.-..Fenrir could you continue?" He asked slightly nervous. The werewolf took pity on him.

**no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!'**

**Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. **

"How could you not notice? The noise was annoying." Pansy asked bewildered.

"Enough other things on my mind?" Harry suggested.

**Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.**

** He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs-up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognised him at once from the card he'd got out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.**

** And now there were only three people left to be sorted. 'Turpin, Lisa' became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'**

** Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.**

** 'Well done, Ron, excellent,' said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as 'Zabini, Blaise' was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.**

** Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realised how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.**

** Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.**

** 'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! **

** 'Thank you!'**

"With each year he becomes weirder. Has he been left any marbles at all?" Bella wondered. Harry could see that he was not the only one who bit back a comment but she seemed to be saner after she had drunk the potion.

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.**

'**Is he – a bit mad?' he asked Percy uncertainly.**

"Ahh, well noticed! The old coot has lost it long ago. Sending students back to abusive homes…" Tom snarled.

'**Mad?' said Percy airily. 'He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?'**

**Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, for some strange reason, mint humbugs.**

**The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked.**

"Harry, I think your definition of starvation does not quite fit in an ordinary dictionary, maybe you should look it up and compare notes?" Blaise suggested.

**Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick.**

"That's disgusting! How can anyone eat that much food?" Pansy shuddered.

"Did you watch Crabbe and Goyle lately?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's different, sweety Dragon. Magic needs a lot of nutrients. Growing magical children need to eat a lot more than mundane ones. In exchange magic can also help with healing, protection from starvation and more." Bella lectured in a singsong tone.

"Bella is right. The best example sits next to me." Severus added, pointing to Harry.

"He can go a long time with little to no food and yet he can still eat plenty of food. A muggle who grew up like this would have a shrunken stomach and would be sick after the amount he already ate."

Harry grimaced. "Ok I get it. My magic protected me and I would have serious health problems if I were not magical. Can we now stop speaking about my eating habits as if I'm not here?"

Narcissa eyed him closely and grinned.

"Of course, dear." She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared with a tray. It was loaded with diverse potion vials and snacks.

"Be a good boy and eat a snack before dinner and calm our nerves." She smiled as he sighed deeply. After a hopeful glance at his mate he started nibbling on his snacks and drank the potions. Severus had only pushed the tray nearer to him…

Lucius checked the time and raised an eyebrow questioning at his wife.

"Narcissa, how many snacks have you planned between lunch and dinner for him?"

She answered silently with an innocent smile. "My Lucius, of course only this one. But of course I won't stop the eager house elves to refill the plate secretly. In a few hours he will get another potion. And dinner is for all of us at seven."

Fenrir shook his head at this and continued.

**Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the humbugs and began to eat. It was all delicious.**

'**That does look good,' said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.**

'**Can't you –?'**

'**I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years,' said the ghost. 'I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.'**

'**I know who you are!' said Ron suddenly. 'My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!'**

'**I would **_**prefer**_** you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –' the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.**

'_**Nearly**_** Headless? How can you be **_**nearly**_** headless?'**

Half of the room groaned.

"Had there been any year when he wasn't asked?" Pansy asked.

"When he wasn't asked directly then he found another way to show off. According to rumours he floats always near some older students, who would use his nickname to introduce him and some first year would ask." Lucius told them.

**Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.**

'**Like **_**this**_**,' he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell on to his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.**

"How disgusting and no one reprimand him?" Narcissa fumed. Lucius patted her hand consoling her.

**Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back on to his neck, coughed and said, 'So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost.'**

"Only because they're betting on everything out of boredom…" Harry snorted.

**Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.**

'**How did he get covered in blood?' asked Seamus with great interest.**

'**I've never asked,' said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.**

**When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the puddings appeared. Blocks of ice-cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding … **

**As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families. **

'**I'm half and half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'**

**The others laughed.**

Severus tensed. Unwittingly Harry leant back into the sneaky arm around him in response, offering silent comfort.

"That could have ended very badly." He muttered.

"Yeah, he was lucky." Harry whispered back between a few sips of butterbeer. He distracted the older wizard with a few snacks.

Tom listened the reading but kept watching the bondmates. A small smile played around his lips as Harry managed to feed Severus with a few bites.

'**What about you, Neville?' said Ron.**

'**Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great-uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my great-auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying, she was so happy.**

"They did what? Forcing the magic out of a child can be as dangerous as trying to stamp it out! Did no one find this alarming? He could have ended up as a squib!" Narcissa fumed.

"Neville told me later, that he had misunderstood the event. His grandmother had forbidden his great-uncle any contact for years after she found out what he had done. Mrs Longbottom has her faults like trying to make Neville a clone of his father but she did not condone physical abuse."

**And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.'**

**On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ('I **_**do**_** hope they start straight away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult –'; 'You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –'). **

**Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.**

"Nice description." Draco smirked.

"No one had a nice description…"

"I'll let you know that my hair is not greasy. It's a protection against potion fumes." Severus drawled silkily.

**It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes – and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"Pain? Why did it hurt you to lock eyes with Snape?" Fenrir interrupted himself.

"Coincidence. It wasn't his fault but Tom's. That reminds me… why did it stop hurting?" Harry looked at the Dark Lord.

"As I told you, you had a piece of my soul. An incomplete horcrux – it was not meant to be in living beings and it connected us."

"You're speaking in past tense?"

Tom smirked. "I got my soul piece back and with it the last piece of my sanity."

"So I won't be talking with snakes anymore?" Severus was not sure but he thought he had heard a hint of disappointment in Harry's voice.

"_Oh don't be so sure, little one."_ Riddle hissed in the ancient tongue of the snakes. The teen's eyes widened.

"_I noticed the hissing tone this time. As if…" _Harry trailed off and snapped his mouth shut as soon as he noticed that he wasn't speaking English anymore.

"_Indeed little one. You're a true heir and still able to communicate in this noble tongue."_ The Dark Lord smirked at the astonished look.

Fenrir shivered at the hissing voices and kept reading.

'**Ouch!' Harry clapped a hand to his head.**

'**What is it?' asked Percy.**

'**N-nothing.'**

**The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had got from the teacher's look – a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all.**

Severus sighed.

"Who would have thought that we will end together…" Harry muttered and glanced at the arm that had sneaked around his waist. He was not certain if he should bring this to Severus' attention.

'**Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?' he asked Percy.**

'**Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.'**

**Harry watched Snape for a while but Snape didn't look at him again.**

**At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.**

'**Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

'**First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'**

**Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**

'**I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**

'**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**

'**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'**

"That old coot. He's practically inviting every curious student to look into the corridor." Lucius snapped.

**Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.**

'**He's not serious?' he muttered to Percy.**

'**Must be,' said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. 'It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least.'**

"Is that boy a little big-headed? Seriously as if Prefects have to know everything." Rudolphus shook his head.

'**And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.**

"You noticed too much." Severus snarled mockingly at Harry – quiet enough to not be heard by everyone. Harry snorted.

"It's a pity that Dumblebee did not hear this. Maybe his twinkle would have gone out."

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.**

'**Everyone pick their favourite tune,' said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!'**

**And the school bellowed:**

_**'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we've forgot,**_

_**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot.'**_

** Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.**

** 'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!'**

"Off you trot?" Bella repeated slowly and watched the teens closely.

"Are you horses in disguise?"

Nearly everyone rolled their eyes.

"No, Aunt Bella, we're of course disguised pegasi." Draco countered.

**The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food. He was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. **

"Ah! That's the solution. We have to keep you well fed and tired and you stop notice everything." Blaise joked. Pansy giggled.

"Well, Severus, the tired part would be your job." Lucius smirked at the pair. Harry blushed deep red and hid his face in his hands. Severus simply glared at all.

**They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much further they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.**

**A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him.**

'**Peeves,' Percy whispered to the first-years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, 'Peeves – show yourself.'**

**A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.**

'**Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?'**

**There was a **_**pop**_** and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.**

'**Oooooooh!' he said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!'**

**He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.**

'**Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!' barked Percy.**

**Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.**

'**You want to watch out for Peeves,' said Percy, as they set off again. 'The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are.'**

**At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.**

"So there is the Gryffindor common room. Doesn't look that different to ours…" Blaise said thoughtfully.

"I think it's mainly the colours that are different…" Harry mused.

"And how would you know this little detail?" Draco asked suspiciously. Harry grinned. "You'll find out later."

Fenrir growled lowly and continued reading.

'**Password?' she said.**

'_**Caput Draconis,'**_** said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.**

**Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.**

'**Great food, isn't it?' Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. 'Get **_**off,**_** Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets.'**

**Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.**

**Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully – and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it – then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold – there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.**

"Strange dream." Pansy commented.

"No idea, I can't remember this one." Harry told her quickly.

"Harry, are you a dream seer?" Bella asked curiously.

"Er – not that I know of."

**He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.**

Fenrir closed the book loudly.

"Chapter seven ends here."

"See, was it that hard to read?" Rudolphus mocked the werewolf. Fenrir growled and chucked the book at him.

"Read! Your turn! And be quick, I have no desire to spend weeks on one book."

**x-x-x-x-x chapter 7 end x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews and your concern about the newest hunt. I will publish on ff dot net as long as they don't delete my story but of course the original files are still on my PC and I've taken a look at readingthebooks . proboards . com. I've already made an account and when the admin approves I will post there too, so my fanfiction won't disappear. Under the name Lythanie I also have a DA account and I will probably start to post soulbooks there too.

Er- and of course:

**Disclaimer**: After book seven: Fred, Remus, Tonks and Snape are all dead. So HP can't belong to me. The credits go to Rowling.


	8. Book 1-8

**x-x-x-x-x chapter 8 – The Potions Master x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rudolphus chuckled and opened the book at chapter eight. Harry watched as the wizard got a huge grin.

"Well that will be interesting:

**The Potions Master**

Severus suppressed a groan.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Well… your first impression wasn't the best?" Harry tried to explain.

'**There, look.'**

'**Where?'**

'**Next to the tall kid with the red hair.'**

'**Wearing the glasses?'**

'**Did you see his face?'**

'**Did you see his scar?'**

"That was so annoying… I felt like a freakshow.,," Harry muttered darkly.

"And here I thought you like the whole fame business." Draco raised an eyebrow in a perfect copy of his father.

"Want to trade with me? You get the stupid scar, become an orphan, live with horrible muggles, everyone stares at you, wants to know and use you for fame and money, every now and then you will get nearly killed or at least hurt and nowadays a stupid old goat wants to play god and steal your magic." Harry snapped back.

Severus stroke calmingly Harry's side where his hand rested.

"Good résumé, Harry - though you forgot the soulbooks and your bond." Bella chirped helpfully which earned her a glowering look.

"Keep reading darling." She grinned.

**Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory next day. People queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.**

"How many times did you get lost?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"In the first week? Nearly every time I stepped out of the common room. I thought I walked in circles because I passed always the same students." Harry sighed tiredly.

**There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: **

"And how do you know this? Especially in your first week?" Severus teased. He had a hunch. There were only two possibilities.

"I might have read it somewhere."

"Harry…" Draco grinned along with Blaise. "Good that your know-it-all friend didn't hear this."

"Yes… didn't she try everything to get you reading Hogwarts: a History?"

"Who does say I've read it?" Harry blinked innocently.

"Maybe because it's the only book that mentioned this little detail?" Pansy grinned.

**wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk.**

**The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction**

"You can also ask the Hufflepuff ghost." Rudolphus threw in.

**, but Peeves the poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop waste-paper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose and screech, 'GOT YOUR CONK!'**

"Please don't tell me that was my father's fault." Harry glanced up at the potions master.

"For once it wasn't." Harry sighed with relief. "It was your mother."

Harry stared speechless at the older man. He could not believe it. His mother had been a troublemaker?

** Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Harry and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of him on their very first morning. Filch found them trying to force their way through a door which unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. **

"Only you can get lost in the forbidden corridor." Tom laughed, startling the other listeners.

"Well, my luck works both ways…"

**He wouldn't believe they were lost, was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.**

"If he was just passing I'll eat my broom." Harry snorted quietly.

"No danger there. He was already investigating how good the protections were." Riddle confirmed.

**Filch owned a cat called Mrs Norris, a scrawny, dust-coloured creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. **

"That cat's really a menace…" Blaise grumbled. Draco and Harry nodded.

**Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins)**

"I beg to differ. I think the former Golden Trio tops them." Draco drawled.

"You might be right, I can name a few places which are not shown on the map… and what do you mean with "former Golden Trio"?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What map?" Severus asked frowning.

"Screw the map. What do you mean with "former"?" Harry growled. Draco paled.

"Ah well… you see the red twins are suspicious of their younger siblings…"

Harry grimaced. "I should have known…Mr Lestrange please continue…"

"It's Rudolphus, Harry. Are you su-"

"Yeah, let's get over with it." He muttered and leant further into Snape's half embrace bathing in the comfort their physical contact could give him through the bond.

Tom kept an eye on them and smirked barley noticeably. Harry only needed to shift slightly and he would be embraced completely. It was amusing to watch how much their bond controlled them unwittingly.

**and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs Norris a good kick.**

** And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Harry quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.**

** They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learnt how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and found out what they were used for.**

** Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. **

"History of Magic would be more interesting when the teacher would cover more than the Goblin wars…" Blaise muttered.

"Alive would be a nice start. History would be a nice class for guys like Lockart.." Draco started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Please don't even joke about it. I didn't apply for Drama lessons – thank you very much."

**Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first lesson he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.**

The Slytherins snorted.

"He only squeaked because he lost balance. His pile of books was already lopsided." Harry explained quietly.

**Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class.**

** 'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts,' she said. 'Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.'**

** Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile.**

** The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days.**

"That smell was disgusting. How could anyone live in this longer than an hour?" Pansy shuddered.

"Your nose desensitises after a while, Pansy - and there are worse scents."

"Do I want to know how do you know this, Harry?" Severus frowned at his younger mate.

**His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.**

**Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start.**

"What are magical children learning before Hogwarts? I know every muggleborn or muggle-raised child goes to primary school and learns basics like reading, writing and Maths, also Art, Music and Physical Education." Harry asked curiously.

"Well, preschool education depends on the parents. But mostly the children are home-schooled and learn the basics from their parents or hired tutors, everything else depends on profession and social rank." Narcissa answered.

"Has anyone ever thought about a primary school for the magical world?"

"A nice idea, Harry. But no one knows which child will be magical and which not." Rudolphus pointed out.

"And why not using the same artefact that Hogwarts uses? The Book of Names or something like that."

"Maybe we could look into it after we survived the books and the newest scheme of Dumbles." Tom suggested softly.

** Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.**

Rudolphus Lestrange was interrupted again - this time by a house elf announcing that several owls had arrived.

"We will read the letters after at the end of this chapter. Let's continue." The Dark Lord ordered quickly.

Harry noticed his faithful owl as she landed near the window. He smiled soflty.

'**What have we got today?' Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.**

'**Double Potions with the Slytherins,' said Ron. 'Snape's Head of Slytherin house. They say he always favours them – we'll be able to see if it's true.'**

"Of course I favour them, no one else does." Severus huffed uncharacteristically.

"…there is a difference between favouring and covering up dangerous attitude…" Harry muttered nearly inaudibly.

'**Wish McGonagall favoured us,' said Harry. Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor house, but it hadn't stopped her giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.**

**Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps.**

**Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls.**

Said owl hooted proudly from the window, making Harry smile again.

**This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on to Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.**

_**Dear Harry, (it said, in a very untidy scrawl)**_

_** I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**_

_** Hagrid**_

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled 'Yes, please, see you later' on the back of the note and sent Hedwig off again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far.**

**At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry – he hated him.**

Everyone stared at the newly bonded couple. Rudolphus smirked and went back to reading.

** Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.**

"Be honest, Snape. These are only there to frighten students." Harry accused but he was not quite certain how to address the man next to him.

"Now, now, Harry. Don't fall back into last names." Narcissa chided softly.

**Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

'**Ah, yes,' he said softly, 'Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity.'**

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

"Dark tunnels?" Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry simply nodded.

"We will have a lot of fun, when I'm teaching you Occulmency and Legilimency." Riddle smirked but did not elaborate.

'**You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'**

"Nice speech and it would have been even better if you hadn't added the last sentence." Bella chirped happily.

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

'**Potter!' said Snape suddenly. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'**

"I have to apologise, Harry… That information would be in the Basic Book for Muggleborns or taught by most preschool tutors. The other questions, too." Severus sighed.

"And I wondered how Hermione could have known it…"

**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.**

'**I don't know, sir,' said Harry.**

**Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

'**Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything.' **

**He ignored Hermione's hand.**

'**Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'**

**Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

'**I don't know, sir.'**

'**Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?'**

"Considering that you don't own that particular book, you could not have opened it…" Blaise mused.

"Considering everything, we were right prats…" Draco muttered.

**Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?**

"You will never find that information in the books from first year…" Severus rubbed his eyes with thumb and finger.

**Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

'**What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?'**

**At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.**

'**I don't know,' said Harry quietly. 'I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?'**

"Cheeky, like your mother…" Rudolphus grinned and shook his head.

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

'**Sit down,' he snapped at Hermione. 'For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?'**

**There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, 'And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter.'**

"Just one point? Severus, you're losing your touch." Lucius chuckled.

**Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.**

'**Idiot boy!' snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. 'I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?'**

**Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

'**Take him up to the hospital wing,' Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

'**You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor.'**

"Oh dear, your marriage does not have the best foundation…" Bella said softly ignoring the double wince of both men.

**This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

** 'Don't push it,' he muttered. 'I've heard Snape can turn very nasty.'**

** As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week – why did Snape hate him so much?**

'**Cheer up,' said Ron. 'Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?'**

"Harry, be honest… why are you friends with someone like him?" Pansy asked sceptically.

"You have read a part of my childhood with the Dursleys. He wanted to be my friend and didn't act like Dudley." Harry shrugged.

**At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.**

**When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, 'Back, Fang – back.'**

"Fang? Harry, don't go in there. It's probably dangerous." Bella shrieked.

"Bella… that was years ago… and you don't have to fear Hagrid's pets with dangerous names. You have to mind the cute ones." Harry tried to calm her down.

"Beside, darling, you're talking to a book." Rudolphus added.

"Oh… ok"

**Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.**

'**Hang on,' he said. 'Back, Fang.'**

**He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.**

"Enormous boarhound? Harry, are you sure that it wasn't dangerous?" Narcissa broached the subject again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Fang is perfectly harmless and a coward."

"Sadly." Draco sighed remembering a certain detention.

**There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in a corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.**

'**Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.**

'**This is Ron,' Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate.**

'**Another Weasley, eh?' said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. 'I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest.'**

**The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.**

"Urgh… hound drool how unhygienic…" Pansy shivered.

** Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.**

** 'An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it.'**

** Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.**

'**But he seemed to really hate me.'**

'**Rubbish!' said Hagrid. 'Why should he?'**

**Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.**

'**How's yer brother Charlie?' Hagrid asked Ron. 'I liked him a lot – great with animals.'**

**Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:**

** GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

** Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**

** Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

** 'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

** Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.**

** 'Hagrid!' said Harry. 'That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!'**

** There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. **

"You notice too much. Could you not be a more average eleven year old?" Severus asked annoyed. **He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?**

"And he put more and more together." Tom shook his head docilely.

** As Harry and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry?**

"Well, yes – Hogwarts, third corridor – yes." Harry answered the questions.

Rudolphus shut the book and put it aside. Hedwig took it as cue to fly to her Harry and held patiently her leg out and dropped another letter that had been in her beak. After the teen had taken the letters the snowy owl flew onto his shoulder and rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"This house is warded… how did your owl find us?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Hedwig can find me everywhere. She had never failed to deliver a letter." Harry smiled at his faithful pet.

"A very intelligent owl." Fenrir muttered and watched her closely.

Harry opened his first letter reluctantly. He recognised the handwriting at once. It was neat and clearly readable.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are alright wherever you are at the moment. If you are somewhere safe, stay there please. I don't know what is going on but Dumbledore appeared suddenly in Grimmauld Place and took over the Order. Everyone is acting strange as if he has never died. He's ranting about you and a bond, about your power and money and something about Voldemort. I will escape this place as soon as I can. Remus is also suspicious and is going to leave, too. I hope no one noticed that I heard Dumbledore._

_Love _

_Hermione_

_P.S. Don't touch any letters from Ron or others of the Order. I will explain later._

Harry blinked and smiled. At least one of his best friends was still on his side.

"Good news?" Severus guessed.

"Hermione isn't involved in whatever is going on with Dumbles. She's trying to escape from Sirius' old house.

"And how can you be that certain about this? It could be a trap!" Draco hissed impatiently.

Harry handed over the parchment. "Look closely. Feel the magic."

"But it's empty!" Draco sneered.

"It's a pet project between Hermione and I. The parchment is laced with my magical signature and everything written on it can only be read by me. The ink is well… let's say that we tinkered a bit with truth serum…"

Nearly everyone gaped at the young wizard.

"Nice work, your friend Granger is quite a brilliant witch." Tom smirked as Harry looked away uncomfortably, mumbling something under his breath. He had not been low enough, Severus had heard him.

"You made the ink?" The potions master stared.

Narcissa giggled happily and distracted everyone from the blushing teen.

"Oh, you will love it. I just got nice news."

She held up a rather thick letter.

x-x-x-x-x chapter 8 end x-x-x-x

* * *

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I'm just borrowing the book and characters for my fanfiction.

A.N. I'm sorry for the delay but I was too busy and distracted lately to write fanfiction. Thanks for the nice reviews, the hits, favs and alerts. It has become quite a collection^^

to Modwenne: thanks for the review and tip. I'm trying to pay attention to the adverbs but I'm German and from time to time I'm using them like in my native tongue and unfortunately my software doesn't alarm me when I don't get the syntax right.


	9. Book 1-9

x-x-x chapter 9 – The Midnight Duel x-x-x-x

* * *

_Narcissa giggled happily and distracted everyone from the blushing teen._

"_Oh, you will love it. I just got nice news." _

_She held up a rather thick letter._

"First we should clarify a few facts before I'll tell you what my friend in the DoM wrote me about the rituals.

The magical world tends to call every unknown bond a soul bond - maybe in hope that it could be a true one which had not happened for several centuries. Nowadays only a few bonds are still in use and known. The marriage bond and the twins bond are the best-known ones. Magical bonds can differ from harmless and simple bonds like the nearly forgotten victims bond, which magic creates between individuals with similar experience to help coping and consists of empathy, to deep and complex bonds. Latter can form a telepathy or empathy link and sometimes even share magic. A common marriage bond for example helps in most arrange marriages to decease animosity and the couple will be attracted to each other so that the lack of heirs would not arise. In a twin bond however the individuals often tend to look like one being. A lot of bonds can be created with a ritual, intent or even through the magic itself.

Most bonds need at least acceptance of the partners but sometimes magic or accidents creates strange bonds but accidental bonds are never of sexual nature but more platonic.

In the Department of Mysteries are only three accidental bonds recorded that had been lover bonds and these people were already married to each other before."

Narcissa stopped shortly and looked around observing if she had lost any audience.

"Narcissa, if accidental bonds are always platonic why…" Harry trailed off not sure how to phrase his question.

"Well, congratulations are in order." The Malfoy matriarch smiled wildly at the two males on the couch next to her as if they had handed her the biggest treat possible.

"The device in the DoM that records every magical bond, recognised you two as true soulmates!"

…

…

…

The silence was deafening.

The teenager couch gaped at them. Bella broke out in uncontrollably giggles. Fenrir laughed at the gobsmacked looks on Harry's and Severus' faces. Lucius smirked and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Harry did a very good impression of a fish out of water and Severus could hardly hide his shock.

"True soulmates. Very rare and exceptional. In that case it would have been only a matter of time till they would have end with each other?" Tom questioned Narcissa hiding his wide grin skilfully. Narcissa nodded.

"The mentor bond ritual had been indeed successful. The involved ministry workers enforced your acceptance through your blood and voluntary presence in the ministry. They twisted this part and reasoned that you both had entered the ministry by your own choice. The magic must have felt your inactivate soul bond and bonded you whole - in magic, body, mind and soul otherwise it would have probably not worked."

"Oh dear, it's a wonder that you two didn't jump each other already… if I remember correctly an old text from the founder's time reported that a soul bond that was forced to activate increases the compulsion to complete the bond." Bella stated dreamingly.

Harry blushed furiously and even Severus coloured slightly. Both of them were avoiding the eyes of the others.

"And here I wondered why our sour potions master was so touchy feeling with the brat whom he hated before with passion." Fenrir barked loudly.

"Now now, no need to be so uncouth." Narcissa chided her sister and the werewolf.

"Wow. I can't decide if I should be laughing or envious…" Draco blinked slowly.

Harry hid quickly behind his next letter not wanting to deal with this yet. He had not yet accepted completely that he had to spend the rest of his life with his professor. Strange accidents and events were common place for him and he could slowly accept this… but that they were meant to be together by destiny the whole time… that was a little much and so he pushed this new information aside and read his other letter.

* * *

_Hey cub,_

_I'm sorry to cut this letter short but I've got Hermione out of the old Black house. Certain double reds are going into hiding with us._

_Mischief managed._

* * *

A chuckle jolted Harry out of his thoughts. He glanced at the Dark Lord warily.

"I think we should use our short break and stretch our legs a bit. We continue in a quarter of an hour." He stood up and left the room. Harry watched as the others followed suit.

"Go and ask, Harry." Severus steered him towards Bellatrix.

"Ehm…was that the bond…"

"Eloquent as ever. Nice to know that some things don't change. But yes as you can receive something from me I get something from you."

Bella had walked over to the huge windows after Tom had left the room and looked around. The potions master guided Harry to her, his hand kept touching the teen's back. Harry was slightly confused. He was nervous but at the same time it was calmed down.

"Uhm… Bellatrix?" That got her attention. The witch turned around and smiled at Harry weakly.

"I wanted to ask... about Siri…" A strangled cry interrupted him and a second later Severus stood there without his mate. His hand was still raised at the level of Harry's back.

Bellatrix had snatched Harry into her arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

Completely perplexed Harry could only stand and wait. Slowly her sobbed words made sense.

"Poor puppy….did not want… could not fight…could not think…"

Harry blinked and appeared very uncomfortable.

"Er… Severus?" He looked at his smirking bondmate pleadingly. Harry patted her a bit awkwardly. Severus stepped forward and handed her a vial. She drank it and stopped sobbing.

She brushed a tear away and composed herself.

"Sorry about that, hatchling. Sirius was my favourite cousin. Always good for a laugh."

"But in the ministry…why did you?" Harry asked confused remembering the end of his godfather.

"I didn't want to fight him or even you but I was like a puppet – no master of my own body." She said silently. Then without another word she swirled around and walked away leaving a baffled Harry behind.

"She was manipulated?" Harry asked still looking in Bella's direction. Severus sneaked an arm around his shoulders.

"We still don't know how and who. But she had several compulsion charms and potions on her. Before yesterday I would have said murder and torture are not Dumbledore's style but our life is a little disarranged right now…"

Riddle was punctual to the minute as he came back into the sitting room, closely followed by Lucius who held a letter.

"Where is Harry? Horus came with a reply from Gringotts." Lucius asked looking around in their little reading circle.

"Over there, succumbing to their bond." Blaise grinned and pointed behind Lucius. Turning around he was greeted with a very unusual sight:

The couple stood in front of the window which let in the sun of the late afternoon. Harry had one arm on Severus' hips and his other hand was buried into the black strands of his mate. Severus was mirroring the posture.

And they were kissing.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss without any rushed movements. Both men had their eyes closed and were obviously enjoying it.

Fenrir and Rudolphus wolf whistled. Startled the two wizards broke their kiss, looked at each other to their audience and back and blushed in a nice shape of red. The witches in the room squealed and complained at the disruption. Apparently they had liked the show.

Snape cleared his throat and willed his blush down. A glance at his husband told him that he wasn't as successful as he wished to be.

"Do I want to know how this did happen?" Draco drawled amused while the couple came back and sat down.

"Lucius, you asked for me?" Harry tried to divert the attention. Lucius smirked and handed over the Gringotts letter. Harry broke the wax and read the short letter.

"They arranged a private meeting for tomorrow before noon. The notice will act as portkey at 10 o'clock." Harry summarised quickly.

Tom nodded and gestured to Bellatrix.

"Let's continue. I think we could read at least three more chapters before dinner."

Bellatrix hurried to open the book and start the next chapter:

* * *

**The Midnight Duel**

**Harry had never believed he would meet a boy he hated more than Dudley, but that was before he met Draco Malfoy. **

"Hey that's uncalled for." Draco protested. "I'm nothing like this fat muggle"

"Are you sure? You're spoiled, arrogant and act like you own the world." Harry countered.

**Still, first-year Gryffindors only had Potions with the Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room which made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday**

"I thought you liked flying?" Rudolphus asked confused.

– **and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.**

'**Typical,' said Harry darkly. 'Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.'**

The teenager couch snorted in unison.

"And here I wondered who made a fool of himself…" Pansy muttered darkly.

**He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.**

"You really didn't fly before this lesson?" Draco pressed Harry for answers.

"Promise, it was my first time unless my parents let me on a broomstick at the age of one."

"If I recall Lily's comment about this matter correctly, she made James swear an unbreakable oath that he would not let you near a broom before you were three." Severus commented lightly.

'**You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself,' said Ron reasonably. 'Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk.'**

**Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first-years never getting in the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. **

"Draco…are you sure it was a helicopter? Do you even know what they are and how they look like?" Harry pondered.

"Of course." Draco huffed silently, looking warily at his parents.

"Then certainly you know that you wouldn't be able to come near a working helicopter? The rotor blades produce enough upwind to throw you off the broom and if you really got too close the blades would cut you into pieces." The green-eyed teen elaborated.

Draco gulped at the dark looks of his parents.

"You're lying. Muggle helicopters are small." Draco avoided his parents' eyes.

"Draco… what you mean… they are toys not real helicopters. It was probably a remote-controlled model helicopter."

"Are they dangerous?" Narcissa inquired.

"Almost everything can be dangerous if handled wrongly. But if you don't put your fingers between the rotor blades you should be fine. The muggles don't let them fly too high or you wouldn't see them anymore. They often pull small stunts with them."

Clearly not interested in the muggle toy Bellatrix read on.

**He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang-glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about football. **

"That's one of the most famous muggle sports, isn't it?" Pansy looked at Harry for confirmation. He nodded silently and let Bella continue.

**Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham football team, trying to make the players move.**

"Why didn't they move?" Rudolphus asked curiously.

"It was a muggle poster." Harry replied.

**Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, **

"What harsh words from the epitome of light?" Draco snorted.

"It's not that I said it aloud and he would probably agree." Harry shrugged.

**because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. **

**Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book – not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd got out of a library book called Quidditch through the Ages. **

"It's a good book and I really like Hermione but she shouldn't teach." Harry muttered. Again he was nestled to Severus. It seemed the later the evening the higher became the need of touch.

**Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the post.**

**Harry hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

"Ha! I knew you're just a stalker." Draco smirked.

"Takes one to know one, and it was hard to ignore: you're gloating the whole day."

**A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.**

** 'It's a Remembrall!' he explained. 'Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh …' His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, '… you've forgotten something …'**

** Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.**

"Draco!" Lucius drawled warningly. Draco paled there would be a discussion with his parents soon.

**Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.**

** 'What's going on?'**

** 'Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor.'**

** Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.**

** 'Just looking,' he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.**

** At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the Forbidden Forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.**

** The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.**

** Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

"That can happen when a transfiguration goes wrong. I heard rumors that someone tried an Animagus charm on her and combined with a potion she's stuck with hawk-eyes instead of an animagus form. It's permanent and she can't become an animagus anymore." Severus explained.

** 'Well, what are you all waiting for?' she barked. 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up.'**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

"Oh hatchling, choose another broom, that one will be your doom. That thing won't fly straight or evenly." Bella cooed at the book.

"Bella you're talking to a book…" Rudolphus tried to point out… again. But she ignored him and continued reading.

'**Stick out your right hand over your broom,' called Madam Hooch at the front, 'and say, "Up!"'**

'**UP!' everyone shouted.**

** Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.**

"Interesting theory, you should share it with Madam Hooch." Rudolphus said evenly.

** Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. **

** 'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –'**

** But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.**

** 'Come back, boy!' she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and –**

** WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay, face down, on the grass in a heap. **

"Ouch. That must have hurt" Rudolphus hissed silently not wanting to disturb the reading further.

**His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.**

** Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.**

'**Broken wrist,' Harry heard her mutter. 'Come on, boy – it's all right, up you get.'**

**She turned to the rest of the class.**

'**None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear.'**

**Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.**

"Tell me she didn't….please tell me she didn't leave Griffindors and Slytherins alone with brooms." Severus pleaded pinching the bridge of his nose. You did not have to be a seer to predict that something would go wrong.

Harry stroke Severus' side with small movements to calm him down.

"No one got hurt, Severus." He whispered.

"Beside someone's ego." Blaise added with a wide grin.

**No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.**

"Draco… I thought your lessons included decorum…" Lucius narrowed his eyes as he glanced at his son. Draco gulped. In the quiet and even voice of his father a promise was hidden. A hidden promise of a very long discussion.

'**Did you see his face, the great lump?'**

**The other Slytherins joined in.**

"With an attitude like this… do you really wonder why Slytherin has a bad reputation? You would think Slytherins were too well-bred to sink that low." Harry asked the others teasingly. The other teens sneered but could not deny it.

'**Shut up, Malfoy,' snapped Parvati Patil.**

'**Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. 'Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati.'**

'**Look!' said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. 'It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.'**

**The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.**

'**Give that here, Malfoy,' said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.**

Draco had a strident comment on his tongue but refrained from saying anything – the chat with his parents was yet to come and he remembered that his actions were not his best manner.

**Malfoy smiled nastily.**

'**I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?'**

'**Give it here!' Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well – hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, 'Come and get it, Potter!'**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

"You didn't know how to fly and you grabbed the broom? Are you suicidal?" Tom hissed at Harry.

"Er—instinct-take-over?"

'**No!' shouted Hermione Granger. 'Madam Hooch told us not to move – you'll get us all into trouble.'**

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared, air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him – and in a rush of fierce joy he realised he'd found something he could do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

"At least you're quite talented on a broom." Tom sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry?" Harry offered sheepishly.

Severus' grip on him tightened.

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned.**

"Of course I was… you looked like you have flown for years." The very same Malfoy grunted.

'**Give it here,' Harry called, 'or I'll knock you off that broom!'**

'**Oh, yeah?' said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about turn and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

'**No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy,' Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**

'**Catch it if you can, then!' he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.**

** Harry saw, as though in slow motion,**

"Slow motion? I'm trying to win against a natural seeker whose magic shows him the movements in slow motion?" Draco gaped.

"Harry, are you sure you need glasses?" Blaise grinned at Draco's antics.

"I wouldn't wear the stupid things if I didn't need them." Harry said plainly.

"We should combine the appointment at Gringotts with a visit at a master oculist. You should be old enough now to start the treatment for eye repair." Severus mused.

"You should do it after the appointment. Gringotts will probably provide a deep scan on lineage, health, abilities and possible blocks and potions. That is standard procedure with discrepancies especially when the heir of at least two ancient houses has never received any bank statements, lessons about his rights and duties or other important information." Lucius pointed out.

"You mean that Bumblebee could have muddled with my magic?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"I would not put it past him. In comparison to other children you had indeed powerful accidental magic but less in quantity." Tom pointed out.

"His state of health could have caused the quantity, too. You don't have to seek for betrayal this early." Narcissa offered.

**the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down – next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball – wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – he stretched out his hand – a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.**

"Harry! You reckless brat, you could have broken your neck!" Severus reprimanded angrily causing Harry to flinch at his tone.

'**HARRY POTTER!'**

**His heart sank faster than he'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling.**

'**Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –' **

**Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, '– how dare you – might have broken your neck –'**

'**It wasn't his fault, Professor –'**

'**Be quiet, Miss Patil –' **

'**But Malfoy –'**

'**That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.'**

**Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode towards the castle. He was going to be expelled, he just knew it. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; he had to jog to keep up. Now he'd done it. He hadn't even lasted two weeks. He'd be packing his bags in ten minutes. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up on the doorstep?**

"Exaggerating much?" Blaise teased.

Harry shrugged wordlessly.

**Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to him. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her. Maybe she was taking him to Dumbledore. He thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps he could be Hagrid's assistant. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards while he stumped around the grounds, carrying Hagrid's bag. **

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.**

'**Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?'**

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? **

"Harry…how bad was your home life? I can imagine that you were in panic and it can explain much but it's frightening that you thought this. Corporal punishment was banned from Hogwarts even before I went to school. I believe the founders themselves banned this form of punishment because it can damage the magical core in young children even worse when they not very powerful to protect them." Tom inquired softly.

Harry sighed silently and leant into Severus' embrace.

"It could have been worse…they've never wanted me and got their point across." He commented vaguely. Severus shifted them until the younger man's head could rest on his shoulder, wrapped in his arms comfortingly. Bellatrix continued quickly but her voice was a bit hoarse.

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

'**Follow me, you two,' said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.**

'**In here.'**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

'**Out, Peeves!' she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

'**Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker.'**

"Simply like this? McGonagall fetched the captain and exclaimed she has a seeker? That's how you got on the team?" Draco groaned.

"Yep and since then no one wanted to try out for the position." Harry grinned weakly. His mood was still quite down but he tried to push the pessimistic thoughts aside. The comforting presence around him helped a lot.

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.**

'**Are you serious, Professor?'**

'**Absolutely,' said Professor McGonagall crisply. 'The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?'**

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

'**He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive,' **

"fity-foot dive? Merlin's beard, you were that high up on an old school broom?" Fenrir blinked at the young wizard.

**Professor McGonagall told Wood. 'Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.'**

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

'**Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?' he asked excitedly.**

'**Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team,' Professor McGonagall explained. **

'**He's just the build for a Seeker, too,' said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. 'Light – speedy – we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor – a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say.'**

'**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule.**

Severus snorted at this but didn't comment further.

**Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks …'**

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

'**I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.'**

"Your punishment had been Quidditch?" Blaise laughed.

"Training with Wood can end up worse than detention with Filch. He's obsessed." Harry groaned.

**Then she suddenly smiled.**

'**Your father would have been proud,' she said. 'He was an excellent Quidditch player himself.'**

* * *

'**You're joking.'**

**It was dinner time. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak-and-kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.**

'**Seeker?' he said. 'But first-years never – you must be the youngest house player in about –'**

'– **a century,' said Harry, shovelling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon. 'Wood told me.'**

**Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at Harry.**

'**I start training next week,' said Harry. 'Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret.'**

"Secrets in Hogwarts don't tend to stay secret." Pansy smirked.

"Now less than ever. Stupid books…" Harry muttered.

**Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Harry and hurried over.**

'**Well done,' said George in a low voice. 'Wood told us. We're on the team too – Beaters.'**

'**I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year,' said Fred. 'We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.'**

'**Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school.'**

'**Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.'**

**Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

'**Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?'**

"If I recall it correctly you always claimed Harry and his friends were the ones to start your fights." Severus narrowed his eyes on Draco who gulped as he received similar looks from his parents.

'**You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you,' said Harry coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.**

"How did you convince the sorting hat not to put you in Slytherin? The more I hear about your point of view the more I can see the Slytherin in you." Tom eyed the Gryffindor closely.

'**I'd take you on any time on my own,' said Malfoy. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?'**

'**Of course he has,' said Ron, wheeling round. 'I'm his second, who's yours?'**

**Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.**

'**Crabbe,' he said. 'Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked.'**

**When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other.**

'**What is a wizard's duel?' said Harry. 'And what do you mean, you're my second?'**

"HAH! I knew it." Draco gloated – unwisely.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. We will speak later about this." Lucius seethed.

Draco shut his mouth quickly and paled, realising that it hadn't been wise to gloat while his parents were present…

'**Well, a second's there to take over if you die,' said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, 'but people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway.'**

'**And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?' **

'**Throw it away and punch him on the nose,' Ron suggested.**

'**Excuse me.'**

**They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.**

'**Can't a person eat in peace in this place?' said Ron.**

**Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.**

'**I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –'**

'**Bet you could,' Ron muttered.**

'– **and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you.'**

'**And it's really none of your business,' said Harry.**

** 'Goodbye,' said Ron.**

"How did you three become friends?" Pansy asked bewildered.

"I think at least three quarter of the school still thinks of you as the golden trio and that you have been friends since the beginning." Blaise commented dryly.

"People will always see what they want to see." Harry shrugged. His eyes were slowly dropping. Their acceptance of the bond helped him a lot but the reading of the soulbooks was tiring.

**All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as 'If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them'. **

"That's a rather good advice. A lot of wizards forget that there are ways without magic." Fenrir mused.

**There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today.**

"And yet you're on your way to do it. How did you manage to escape without anyone knowing?" Severus shook his head.

"I think we confirmed long ago that Harry is a hidden snake" Tom chuckled.

**On the other hand, Malfoy's sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness – this was his big chance to beat Malfoy, face to face. He couldn't miss it.**

'**Half past eleven,' Ron muttered at last. 'We'd better go.'**

**They pulled on their dressing-gowns, picked up their wands and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them: 'I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry.'**

**A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing-gown and a frown.**

'**You!' said Ron furiously. 'Go back to bed!'**

'**I almost told your brother,' Hermione snapped. 'Percy – he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this.'**

**Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.**

'**Come on,' he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.**

**Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose.**

'**Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.'**

'**Go away.'**

'**All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so –'**

**But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor Tower.**

'**Now what am I going to do?' she asked shrilly.**

'**That's your problem,' said Ron. 'We've got to go, we're going to be late.'**

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

'**I'm coming with you,' she said.**

'**You are not.'**

'**D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up.'**

'**You've got some nerve –' said Ron loudly.**

'**Shut up, both of you!' said Harry sharply. 'I heard something.'**

**It was a sort of snuffling.**

"You could hear that above their bickering?" Pansy asked unbelievingly. Harry nodded curtly.

"Did you have to comment? I've just been in a flow." Bella pouted.

"We should really try to comment less." Rudolphus chuckled. "We're losing time."

'**Mrs Norris?' breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.**

**It wasn't Mrs Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.**

'**Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed.'**

'**Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's "Pig snout" but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere.'**

'**How's your arm?' said Harry.**

'**Fine,' said Neville, showing them. 'Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute.'**

"When he was already healed why wasn't he back earlier and why didn't Minerva notice that one of her cubs was missing?" Severus frowned.

'**Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –'**

'**Don't leave me!' said Neville, scrambling to his feet. 'I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already.'**

**Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.**

'**If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you.'**

**Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.**

**They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed towards the trophy room.**

**Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.**

'**He's late, maybe he's chickened out,' Ron whispered.**

**Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak – and it wasn't Malfoy.**

'**Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.'**

**It was Filch speaking to Mrs Norris. **

"Draco Malfoy, you know if this had been a proper wizard duel you would have lost your magic for a year for this little stunt?" Lucius reprimanded his son.

"Sorry…" Said son sang small.

**Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently towards the door away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.**

'**They're in here somewhere,' they heard him mutter, 'probably hiding.'**

'**This way!' Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run – he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.**

"Bad luck." Fenrir sighed.

**The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

"Why didn't Filch report anything? None of the teachers had heard about this." Severus grumbled.

'**RUN!' Harry yelled and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead without any idea where they were or where they were going. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.**

'**I think we've lost him,' Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.**

'**I – told – you,' Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest. 'I – told – you.'**

"That's not the best time for an "I told you"" Blaise shook his head.

"She's smart but her social skills lacked." Pansy added.

'**We've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower,' said Ron, 'quickly as possible.'**

'**Malfoy tricked you,' Hermione said to Harry. 'You realise that, don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off.'**

**Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.**

"Good thing she's not here or she would have had a field day." Harry muttered.

"Apropos of your friends…should you run into them tomorrow and if they are willing to swear an oath you may bring them along." Tom allowed.

"Thanks. They will need a place away from Bumblebee." Harry smiled.

'**Let's go.'**

**It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.**

**It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.**

"You ran into Peeves and you didn't get any trouble? Every time I met him he has a nasty surprise on hand." Pansy whined.

'**Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out.'**

**Peeves cackled.**

'**Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty.'**

"His rhyming grates on everybody's nerves…" Blaise groaned.

"He could never write good poems. Sometimes I think he has entered a competition for the worst written rhymes." Draco added.

'**Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please.'**

'**Should tell Filch, I should,' said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. 'It's for your own good, you know.'**

'**Get out of the way,' snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves – this was a big mistake.**

"Wrong thing to say." Fenrir shook his head.

'**STUDENTS OUT OF BED!' Peeves bellowed. 'STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!'**

"How can it be that this night wasn't reported? Filch can't overheard this." Severus frowned.

"Then he would have to admit that Peeves tricked him… again." Harry muttered.

**Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor, where they slammed into a door – and it was locked.**

"A locked door in Hogwarts? Where did you end? Every room that shouldn't be entered becomes invisible it's written in Hogwarts. A History." Rudolphus asked.

"You'll see…" Harry trailed off.

'**This is it!' Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door. 'We're done for! This is the end!'**

**They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could towards Peeves's shouts.**

'**Oh, move over,' Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, 'Alohomora!'**

**The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it, listening.**

"Well at least you were not in danger. No dangerous place is closed that simply. Alohomora is a first year spell." Tom sighed.

"Well, something was definitively wrong with the security measures." Harry said innocently.

'**Which way did they go, Peeves?' Filch was saying. 'Quick tell me.'**

'**Say "please".'**

'**Don't mess me about, Peeves, now where did they go?'**

'**Shan't say nothing if you don't say please,' said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.**

'**All right – please.'**

'**NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!' And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.**

'**He thinks this door is locked,' Harry whispered. 'I think we'll be OK – get off, Neville!' For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's dressing-gown for the last minute. 'What?'**

**Harry turned around – and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.**

"Oh come on. It can't have been that bad. An easy locked room in Hogwarts. The worst you could find should be a storage room or an unused classroom." Rudolphus sneered at the dramatics.

**They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. **

"What? The corridor Dumbles had warned at the welcoming feast? The door had been able to open with a first year spell? Severus! You're a teacher how could this happen?" Narcissa demanded to know.

"There should have been several wards according to the headmaster." Severus frowned.

"If you're not accusing me of having the power to simply run through wards then there had never been a stronger ward around the door." Harry pointed out.

**And now they knew why it was forbidden.**

**They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

"WHAT? How could he! Get out of there!" Bella screeched.

"Er- Bella?" Harry tried to remind her that he was sitting there and quite well aside from being stuck in a soul ritual that included reading his life.

"A Cerberus in school and it was only warded with a first year spell? What was the old goat thinking?" Narcissa was shocked.

**It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.**

**Harry groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death, he'd take Filch.**

"Good instincts." Fenrir complimented.

"And here I thought you were suicidal." Draco drawled under his breath hoping not to attract the attention from his parents. The talk they would have later would be worse enough.

**They fell backwards – Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.**

"Wow that's quite a distance." Blaise blinked.

"And you know this why? I wasn't aware that you knew the distance to the Gryffindor dorm by heart. Any amour we should have been informed of?" Pansy teased her friend.

'**Where on earth have you all been?' she asked, looking at their dressing-gowns hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.**

'**Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout,' panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs.**

**It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.**

'**What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?' said Ron finally. 'If any dog needs exercise, that one does.'**

"You encountered a giant dog with three heads and he thinks of its exercise?" Pansy snorted unladylike.

**Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again.**

'**You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?' she snapped. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'**

'**The floor?' Harry suggested. 'I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads.'**

'**No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something.'**

"How did she notice that? Who is crazy enough to look at the floor when three heads are the greater danger?" Blaise snorted.

"Hermione told me later that she had looked on the floor because she was too shocked to look higher." Harry explained.

**She stood up, glaring at them.**

'**I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed – or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.'**

**Ron stared after her, his mouth open.**

The teen couch was the same. They stared at the book instead of the absent girl.

'**No, we don't mind,' he said. 'You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?'**

**But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something … What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide – except perhaps Hogwarts.**

**It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"It seems there is the missing Ravenclaw side. How could you figure that all out with information that was told just as a footnote several weeks ago?" Blaise stared at the green eyed teen.

Harry only shrugged and glared at his snack tablet. He had finally noticed that it didn't become less. Severus was not helping as he reached for a biscuit and hold it in front of Harry's mouth.

"Severus, I will spoil my appetite if you insist on me eating all this." Harry scowled.

"You're losing a great amount of energy through the books. You need to eat more. We can't have you depend on potions the whole time." Narcissa chided softly and pushed the plate closer to the younger wizard.

Tom chuckled at the defeated look.

"I think it's my turn again. Hand me the book, Bella."

x-x-x-x-x chapter 9 end x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: The side-plot is mine but the rest belongs to J. and whoever else claims the copy rights.

A.N.: Sorry for the long break. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter along with a writer block. Not quite about this chapter alone but about the whole story. I'm trying to figure out how far I want to write the relationship. Maybe I won't write too detailed to prevent possible deleting of my work on the other hand I don't think the witch hunt has any sense. Stories where I could point out the violation of the rules myself are still online and others where deleted where I can't tell the violation.

I will write in my profile where else you can find me in case dislikes little me.

Thanks for all the great reviews, for the whole bunch of follows and favs and of course the 20k+ hits.

**BloodyRose90: thanks**^^ if you discover discrepancies please pm so I can learn from my mistakes. Especially my syntax makes leeway often towards my native tongue so I don't notice it immediately.

**RogueNya: **I hope I have answered the most questions about the letter. Well…hidden talents...maybe ;) who knows what the goblins will find later.

**Anele1996: **Thanks for your review^^ detailed critique is great^^ And I think we all hope that fanfiction stops senseless cleaning.

**Angelfabeth: **I will keep mixing short bold passages with longer ones. I simply think that at least the adults are "trying" ;) to comment less in order to finish the soul ritual (reading)

**Irelya, marcusfan94, JustPlainAmy, Medler, Alex, harrylove 3, Simma, Lain Marie, sorafallenangle11, MarquasNoir97, musme: thanks for all the nice reviews^^**

A short remember at the end: I won't shorten the original book everyone who doesn't want to read the books again can skip parts of the bold text. I promise you won't miss any changes.


	10. Book 1-10

A.N.: Sorry for the long delay (around seven months?). I had to put my real life back in order and to top the chaos of my real life (job/private life/new operating system on my laptop and new office software and simply less time- you know the drill ;) ) I also got confused with the legal aspect of the reading the books stories. So I was experimenting with shorten the chapter. It took a while till I was satisfied – I had to rewrite it several times. Let me know your opinion if I should continue with a shortened version or stay in the earlier style. I'll denote omissions with […]

Usually I would answer all reviews. But I got a lot while I was away from ffnet. So I'll have to keep it short this time:

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! For the reviews, the favs and alerts and for not giving me up^^;

x-x-x-x-x chapter 10 x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Severus, I will spoil my appetite if you insist on me eating all this." Harry scowled._

"_You're losing a great amount of energy through the books. You need to eat more. We can't have you depend on potions the whole time." Narcissa chided softly and pushed the plate closer to the younger wizard._

_Tom chuckled at the defeated look. _

"_I think it's my turn again. Hand me the book, Bella."_

Tom waited a few moments till everyone was listening.

— **CHAPTER TEN —Hallowe'en**

**Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful. **

The young Malfoy was wise enough not to comment the event but he didn't look very happy in his hide.

**Indeed, by next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and they were quite keen to have another one. In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.**

'**It's either really valuable or really dangerous,' said Ron.**

'**Or both,' said Harry.**

"It had been both," Harry muttered.

"You found out what Dumbles did hide?" Rudolphus asked surprised.

"Please tell me you didn't cross the dog again." Narcissa sighed.

"Sorry," Harry answered sheepishly.

**But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues.**

**Neither Neville or Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. **

.

"Who had known…Gryffindors who are not noisy exist." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

**.**

**Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived with the post about a week later.**

**As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. Harry was just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of him, knocking his bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.**

**Harry ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it said:**

_**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**_

_**It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

"You did not order the broom yourself?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry shook his head slightly. "At this time I didn't know that you could order almost everything via owl and I knew I had to save money for the following school years."

"But the Potters were one of the richest families around," Draco exclaimed surprised.

"They were?" Harry blinked.

"I'm afraid that your meeting with Gringots will not be a short one." Lucius stated.

"We will stop the reading for tomorrow. If our apprehensions are proven correct." Tom sighed. He did not like to delay the reading further but while they were bound to the reading it was safer to free Harry from any blocks that might lie upon him. Not to mention cutting Dumbledore off should the old man dipping into the wrong vaults.

.

**Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read.**

'**A Nimbus Two Thousand!' Ron moaned enviously. 'I've never even **_**touched**_** one.'**

**They left the Hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first lesson, but halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.**

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, where are your manners?" Lucius hissed. Narcissa gave him a dark look but did not comment.

Draco gulped and muttered a "sorry".

'**That's a broomstick,' he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. 'You'll be for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them.'**

**Ron couldn't resist it.**

'**It's not any old broomstick,' he said, 'it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?' Ron grinned at Harry. 'Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'**

'**What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle,' Malfoy snapped back. 'I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig.'**

**Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.**

'**Not arguing, I hope, boys?' he squeaked.**

'**Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor,' said Malfoy quickly.**

'**Yes, yes, that's right,' said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. 'Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?'**

'**A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir,' said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. 'And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it,' he added.**

"Be honest, you deserved this one, Draco." Blaise sighed.

**Harry and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.**

'**Well, it's true,' Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase. 'If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be in the team …'**

**[...Harry's first Quidditch training ]**

"You were really good for a first timer, too bad that you didn't win the cup in the end." Blaise commented.

"Why not?" Fenrir inquired inclining his head like a curious puppy.

"Oliver forgot to keep a reserve seeker at hand." Harry answered casually.

**Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realised that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive had ever done. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.**

"Not really hard considered your relatives..." Tom hissed but quickly continued.

Severus saved Harry from commenting by feeding him another piece of fruit. The books were draining him again.

Narcissa smiled at the sight but refrained commenting.

**On Hallowe'en morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. **

.

"See? I told you he likes it. Ever wondered why the toad comes out of his hiding place in subjects like charms or transfiguration but stays put in potions and DADA?" Harry chuckled.

**[...]**

'**Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!' squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. 'Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.'**

"Did this ever happen?" Harry asked his mate quietly.

"With Filius you never know."

**It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skywards just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it – Harry had to put it out with his hat.**

"Ah! That's the real reason for the hats: putting out fire." Pansy giggled.

**Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.**

'_**Wingardium Leviosa!'**_** he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.**

"Too bad we didn't have charms with you lot." Blaise snickered.

'**You're saying it wrong,' Harry heard Hermione snap. 'It's Wing-**_**gar**_**-dium Levi-**_**o**_**-sa, make the "gar" nice and long.'**

"It's nice of her to help but she should work on her tone.

'**You do it, then, if you're so clever,' Ron snarled.**

**Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, **_**'Wingardium Leviosa!**_**'**

**Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.**

'**Oh, well done!' cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. 'Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!'**

**Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of the class.**

'**It's no wonder no one can stand her,' he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. 'She's a nightmare, honestly.'**

**Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

'**I think she heard you.'**

'**So?' said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. 'She must've noticed she's got no friends.'**

"Not very nice."

**Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Hallowe'en feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Hallowe'en decorations put Hermione out of their minds.**

.

"Boys! So easily distracted." Pansy shook her head.

**A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet. **

**Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, 'Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.'**

**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.**

**There was uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.**

'**Prefects,' he rumbled, 'lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!'**

**Percy was in his element.**

'**Follow me! Stick together, first-years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first-years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a Prefect!'**

'**How could a troll get in?' Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.**

'**Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid,' said Ron. 'Maybe Peeves let it in for a Hallowe'en joke.' **

**They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm.**

'**I've just thought – Hermione.'**

'**What about her?'**

'**She doesn't know about the troll.'**

**Ron bit his lip.**

'**Oh, all right,' he snapped. 'But Percy'd better not see us.'**

**.**

"And none of you did think about informing a teacher?" Severus asked incredibly.

"I've learnt very early to rely on myself... besides you and the troll were supposed to be in the dungeons." Harry countered sipping on a very sweet drink.

**Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls' toilets. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.**

'**Percy!' hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin.**

**Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.**

'**What's he doing?' Harry whispered. 'Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?'**

'**Search me.'**

**Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.**

'**He's heading for the third floor,' Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.**

'**Can you smell something?'**

**Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**

**And then they heard it – a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed: at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving towards them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.**

**It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.**

Almost everyone gasped. Two first years against a troll.

"Harry, some things you don't have to explain that detailed..." Pansy tried to lift the mood. But it did not work. Most of the audience was tense.

.

**The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room. **

'**The key's in the lock,' Harry muttered. 'We could lock it in.'**

'**Good idea,' said Ron nervously.**

**They edged towards the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.**

'**Yes!'**

"Good. No get away and get a teacher." Bella hissed.

**Flushed with their victory they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop – a high, petrified scream – and it was coming from the chamber they'd just locked up.**

'**Oh, no,' said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.**

'**It's the girls' toilets!' Harry gasped.**

'_**Hermione!'**_** they said together.**

"You locked her in with that beast? How could you become friends after this?" Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"It's not that we had planned it..."

.

**It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic – Harry pulled the door open – they ran inside.**

**Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.**

'**Confuse it!' Harry said desperately to Ron, and seizing a tap he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.**

**The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.**

'**Oy, pea-brain!' yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.**

'**Come on, run, **_**run!**_**' Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.**

**The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

**Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

.

"Harry! You have a wand!" Tom hissed...

"First year. We had not learnt many spells yet."

**he took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

**Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.**

**Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: **_**'Wingardium Leviosa!**_**'**

**The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a sickening crack, on to its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"Troll defeated with its own club and a first year spell which was not mastered before." Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes shortly.

"Let's guess... we will read more about stunts like this?" Severus raised an eyebrow and tightened the grip on his soulmate.

"Well, I won't jump on anything's neck any more." But Harry could not deny that a few other events would not be as reckless as this.

**Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.**

**It was Hermione who spoke first.**

'**Is it – dead?'**

'**I don't think so,' said Harry. 'I think it's just been knocked out.'**

**He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.**

'**Urgh – troll bogies.'**

**He wiped it on the troll's trousers.**

**A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realised what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.**

**Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.**

'**What on earth were you thinking of?' said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. 'You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?'**

**Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.**

**Then a small voice came out of the shadows.**

'**Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me.'**

'**Miss Granger!'**

**Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.**

'**I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them.' **

**Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? **

"So she really lied. It was not completely false as you were really looking for her but we got the wrong reason?" Severus poked the younger wizard teasingly into his rips.

"We did not tell her she should lie..." Harry smiled sheepishly.

'**If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.'**

**Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them.**

'**Well – in that case …' said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. 'Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?'**

**Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.**

'**Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this,' said Professor McGonagall. 'I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.'**

**Hermione left.**

**Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.**

'**Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.'**

**They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.**

'**We should have got more than ten points,' Ron grumbled.**

'**Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's.'**

"The point system is really off, isn't it? For endangering herself 5points but for being outside after curfew 50?" Harry asked flatly.

"From this point of view the whole system looks really laughable no wonder you did not care about it." Severus shook his head.

'**Good of her to get us out of trouble like that,' Ron admitted. 'Mind you, we **_**did**_** save her.'**

'**She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her,' Harry reminded him.**

**They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

'**Pig snout,' they said and entered.**

**The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said 'Thanks', and hurried off to get plates.**

**But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.**

"Well that's an interesting way to become friends. Don't do it again." Severus snarled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Yeah, promise. I did not make more friends through dangerous situations...well what would you call this here?" Harry made a circling motion revering to the Slytherins.

"Fate." The older man deadpanned.

"Let's continue quickly so we can get further if not finish this book yet." Tom handed the book over to Narcissa who slowly calmed down.

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 10 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A.N. Hm... I'm really a bit out of the writing flow. Not my best chapter and I'm not sure about the omissions. In the end I did not leave out that much...

But I think the next chapter will become better again. It don't think my plan to let them finish the first book on the same day will work out. Because everyone (myself included ;) ) is far too curious about the main plot between the reading.

I really can't promise to update quickly but I won't forget and lose my fic again for over a half of a year. Between getting of track from the soulbooks I wrote a few very long other fics but they are currently on hold. They're pretty bad because I wrote them simply down without lining out a plot beforehand so I'm stuck in the middle xD. Maybe I'll share them one day... after revising a few parts that I used in both^^

P.S. seeing the formatting of my story in my text file and on ffnet I'll need to change my usual visual...again.

I blame the different text processing programme ^^


	11. Book 1-11

A.N. This is the second test how good omissions are working for my fanfiction. Reviews of my last chapter were mostly positive but I was also encouraged to continue my earlier style. Gringotts' time is drawing nearer but they have still the dinner and the rest of the evening ahead ;).

.

X-x-x-x chapter 11 x-x-x-x-x-x

Narcissa sighed as she saw the title of this chapter and mused how to end it as fast as possible. Perhaps glaring at the sport fanatics.

— **CHAPTER ELEVEN — _Quidditch_**

**As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake like chilled steel. [...]**

**The Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.**

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. **

**.**

At this most of the listening people snorted. A secret in Hogwarts was never a well kept secret.

"Ah well, there are some secrets that were better kept than this." Harry admitted.

He stared at the plate which had not become any less than before. House-elves – Harry decided – were a blessing as well a curse...

.

**But the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow, and Harry didn't know which was worse – people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around underneath him, holding a mattress.**

**.**

"If I recall the game correctly you had needed both at some point." Blaise teased.

"And if you would let Narcissa continue you would find out why." Harry retorted pushing the plate away from him only to find it being pushed back by Severus.

"Severus... When I keep eating more I won't be able to eat anything at dinner later." Harry almost whined much to the amusement of said wizard.

"I don't care if you don't have any appetite you need the nutrients. You are losing too much energy due to the soulbooks. I'm certain you do not desire being carried to bed again." Severus gave him a pointed look and Harry sighed.

Very pleased with the display Narcissa continued.

.

**It was really lucky that Harry now had Hermione as a friend. He didn't know how he'd have got through all his homework without her, what with all the last-minute Quidditch practice Wood was making them do. **

**.**

"I hope you did not blindly copy her work!" Narcissa interrupted herself and looked sternly at Harry.

"She doesn't let us copy. We might get the right answers but we still have to work ourselves. But she's a genius at organisation. That helped a lot."

**[...]**

**Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron had saved her from the mountain troll and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the three of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. **

.

"You are right. This falls under 'magic in the corridors' and is not allowed." Severus commented but was secretly impressed that Harry had noticed that much about him.

.

**Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

'**What's that you've got there, Potter?'**

**It was _Quidditch through the Ages._ Harry showed him.**

'**Library books are not to be taken outside the school,' said Snape. 'Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor.'**

**.**

"Really Severus, are you that desperate to conduct points from Gryffindor that you are inventing rules? I remember quite well how you had taken several books outside to study during your own school time." Lucius chuckled.

Narcissa took out her wand and sent a stinging spell.

"Ouch, mother!" Draco cried out rubbing his side.

"You will listen when I read and not scribbling."

"But Harry isn't listening either..." Draco gulped at the narrowed eyes of his mother and put the parchment away hastily.

Tom pinched his nose. They would never finish the books if they continued like this...

.

'**He's just made that rule up,' Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. 'Wonder what's wrong with his leg?'**

'**Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him,' said Ron bitterly. **

**[...]**

**Harry felt restless. He wanted _Quidditch through the Ages_ back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told Ron and Hermione he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.**

'**Rather you than me,' they said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.**

.

"How..." Blaise started but the question broke off before it had started. Tom looked like he was about to torture someone.

"No interruptions, if not necessary." Riddle growled and Narcissa continued quickly.

.

**He made his way down to the staff room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing.**

**Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.**

.

Almost everyone glanced over to the dark lord warily. Fenrir bit his lips to prevent himself from commenting. Blaise and Draco pressed their lips together and Severus distracted himself (and Harry) with feeding his soulmate another piece of chocolate.

.

**Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.**

'**Blasted thing,' Snape was saying. 'How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?'**

**Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but –**

'**POTTER!'**

**Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.**

'**I just wondered if I could have my book back.'**

'**GET OUT! _OUT!_'**

**Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.**

'**Did you get it?' Ron asked as Harry joined them. 'What's the matter?'**

**In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.**

'**You know what this means?' he finished breathlessly. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en! That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he_ let that troll in, to create a diversion!'**

**Hermione's eyes were wide.**

.

Harry looked apologetically at Severus and shrugged sheepishly. The older man tightened shortly his arms around Harry as sign that he was not offended. The others were still testing the boundaries of self-controll or fear of an annoyed dark lord.

.

'**No – he wouldn't,' she said. 'I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.'**

'**Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something,' snapped Ron. 'I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?'**

**Harry went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind – he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours – but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.**

**The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.**

'**You've got to eat some breakfast.'**

'**I don't want anything.'**

'**Just a bit of toast,' wheedled Hermione.**

'**I'm not hungry.'**

**Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking on to the pitch.**

'**Harry, you need your strength,' said Seamus Finnigan. 'Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team.'**

'**Thanks, Seamus,' said Harry, watching Seamus pile ketchup on his sausages.**

.

Severus raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction and pointed wordlessly towards the still full plate. In response Harry held up a cup of iced cacao. Obviously the adults around him were only satisfied when he was eating non-stop.

.

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.**

**Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said _Potter for President_ and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.**

**Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).**

**Wood cleared his throat for silence.**

** 'OK, men,' he said.**

** 'And women,' said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

** 'And women,' Wood agreed. 'This is it.'**

** 'The big one,' said Fred Weasley.**

** 'The one we've all been waiting for,' said George.**

** 'We know Oliver's speech by heart,' Fred told Harry. 'We were in the team last year.'**

'**Shut up, you two,' said Wood. 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'**

**He glared at them all as if to say, 'Or else.'**

'**Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.'**

**Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked on to the pitch to loud cheers.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.**

'**Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth-year. Harry thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing _Potter for President_ over the crowd. His heart skipped. He felt braver.**

**[…]**

Harry looked around and wondered about the lack of comments. Bellatrix seemed to be bored probably she did not like the sport. He stopped listening to his first Quidditch game and observed the others. The amount of snacks and chocolates gave him enough energy to notice more around him. Severus had one of his arms around Harry's waist. His face bore most of the time no emotion but he kept his mouth shut. Lucius next to Narcissa was listening with a stoic impression but jotted down notes from time to time. The teen couch...should not be this quite considering Draco's gestures and facial expressions.

Fenrir was still biting his lips and was rather watching Tom Riddle than listening to the chapter. The Lestranges were torn between boredom, shooting glances towards the dark lord and listening.

Voldemort himself looked rather smug...

.

'**Budge up there, move along.'**

'**Hagrid!'**

**Ron and Hermione squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.**

'**Bin watchin' from me hut,' said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, 'But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?'**

'**Nope,' said Ron. 'Harry hasn't had much to do yet.'**

'**Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin',' said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry.**

**.**

"Ah, so this is another one of the scenes that you could not know about but will be important later." Tom concluded.

.

**Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.**

'**Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,' Wood had said. 'We don't want you attacked before you have to be.'**

**[...]**

**It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.**

**It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Harry tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goalposts; he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time out – and then he realised that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him.**

**Lee was still commentating.**

'**Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin score – oh no …'**

**The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.**

.

Severus pulled Harry closer to himself, stroking slightly over the younger man's waist. Harry wondered if he even noticed what he was doing.

The green-eyed wizard shot Tom an inquiring look. The others seemed to talk sometimes but it was still quiet except Narcissa who was reading. Tom answered with a played innocent look. Harry smirked in response and shook his head.

.

'**Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing,' Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. 'If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom … but he can't have …'**

**Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.**

'**Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?' Seamus whispered.**

'**Can't have,' Hagrid said, his voice shaking. 'Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.'**

**At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.**

'**What are you doing?' moaned Ron, grey-faced.**

'**I knew it,' Hermione gasped. 'Snape – look.'**

**Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.**

'**He's doing something – jinxing the broom,' said Hermione.**

**.**

"I know now that you where casting the counter curse. Thanks for this." Harry whispered to his soulmate before he could comment himself.

.

'**What should we do?'**

'**Leave it to me.'**

**Before Ron could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars back on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.**

'**Come on, Hermione,' Ron muttered desperately.**

**Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing along the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well chosen words. Bright blue flames shot from her wand on to the hem of Snape's robes.**

**It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realise that he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened.**

**It was enough. Up in the air, Harry was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.**

'**Neville, you can look!' Ron said. Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

**Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.**

'**I've got the Snitch!' he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.**

'**He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it,' Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

'**It was Snape,' Ron was explaining. 'Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.'**

'**Rubbish,' said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. 'Why would Snape do somethin' like that?'**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.**

'**I found out something about him,' he told Hagrid. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.'**

**Hagrid dropped the teapot.**

'**How do you know about Fluffy?' he said.**

'_**Fluffy?'**_

'**Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –'**

'**Yes?' said Harry eagerly.**

'**Now, don't ask me any more,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'That's top secret, that is.'**

'**But Snape's trying to _steal_ it.'**

'**Rubbish,' said Hagrid again. 'Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort.'**

'**So why did he just try and kill Harry?' cried Hermione. **

**The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.**

'**I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!'**

'**I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!' said Hagrid hotly. 'I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –'**

'**Aha!' said Harry. 'So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?'**

**Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"Thank you for not interrupting this dreadful chapter anymore, my friends." Narcissa smiled, not covering her dislike against the sport, and handed the book over to Lucius.

"Tom, I have to admit that the reading is faster this way but did you have to silence them?" Harry snorted, "How did you changed the spell that Narcissa could not comment herself anymore without stopping her from reading?"

"A combination with a mild compulsion charm..." the dark wizard confessed.

Harry shook his head and leant further into Severus embrace.

"If we are reading about my life you could let us keep the fun at least."

Tom rolled his eyes but waved his wand to release the others from his spellwork.

"That was not fair..." Draco whined quietly and he was not alone with his opinion but who were them to defy the dark lord.

"Well? Hurry up. We have just finished eleven chapters and six are still left there. I wanted to finish the book today." Tom snarled.

"You have heard him, Lucius darling. I will order the house elves to prepare us dinner here so we can eat while we are listening."

Harry groaned at the mentioning of more food. It was just six o'clock in the evening and he had not really stopped snacking since they had started reading after lunch.

Lucius opened the book at the twelfth chapter and began:

"The mirror of Erised"

x-x-x-x-x chapter 11 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A.N. Phew, that was an unusual fast update. Well, the plot is a bit stagnate in this chapter despite the silencio, but I think it fits better in the whole reading plot. I'm still not certain if I continue to make omissions while it's easier to write it destroys a bit the reading flow for those who does not skip the bold paragraphs. Next chapter – I promise- there will be a bit more main story. And I will search my old plot notes to compare if I have managed to stay in my old storyline ;)

Review Time:

First of all a really big THANKS. In the few days since my last update I got several new favs and alerts not only on this fic but also for me as author. 3

I'll try to restart answering reviews via pm unless they were only guest reviews^^

P.S. For those that would liked to read more from me: I'll post the begin of my other experiment soon. Well... as soon as I can decide how I will call it and which one is fit for public... The ideas are not completely new. I think most of the possibilities are already written somewhere but with so many fanfictions I can't trek down who wrote what first...

The first one is a WBWL with twin Potters, Lily and James are alive and Harry ignored – I have to rewrite some parts as they don't fit together anymore...

The second one plays after the war which Harry managed in winter of his sixth year. Sexual magic, creature inheritance and powerful Harry.

I'm playing with a third idea – unfortunately again WBWL but without other Potters.

Theses three are not well thought through yet. I have written what came into my mind without outlining a plot before...

All of them are Snarry and for now including the mate idea...Sorry but I'm fascinated with this pairing and the idea of a soulmate ;)


	12. Book 1-12

**A.n.:** Thanks for all the reviews.

Hm... I think I forgot the disclaimer for a few chapters... Well:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters of the books don't belong to me. They were created by JK Rowling.

X-x-x-x-x chapter twelve x-x-x-x-x

— **CHAPTER TWELVE — _The Mirror of Erised_**

Lucius started to read and Harry groaned. Of all things they had to read about the cursed mirror.

"Please, don't say that it is another chapter where we will fear for your live." Narcissa replied.

"When then it was not caused by me." Tom threw in.

"I think we've already confirmed that he's able to find trouble without your help," Bella chirped.

"More like trouble finds me...but no... nothing life-threatening in this chapter..."

Harry's words did not ease them because he snuggled deeper into Severus' arm, obviously seeking comfort.

**Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. **

Harry glanced worriedly over to the dark lord but Tom only chuckled with the others. He did not seem to be mad about being snowball-target.

"Quirrell deserved it. He was an abysmally poor teacher." Pansy huffed. Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Well, I think every defence prof has his own low. We learnt more from him as from Lockhard and Umbitch together." Harry muttered the warmth of Severus next to him mixed with the soulbooks made him sleepy. Perhaps he should sleep for a bit...

**The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.**

**No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. **

"What? Oh please, Hogwarts is a magical castle. Why is it cold everywhere?" Rudolphus rolled his eyes.

"Because the purebloods are inbreeding themselves into extinction, traditions are not kept up anymore and the magical world loses power."

Everyone stared at Harry who had answered half asleep.

"Pah! I always knew the muggleborns are bad news." Draco exclaimed.

"Pff, if you would teach them traditions and WHY they are important it would not happen. Instead you forget the important traditions and keep up stupid things like parchment and quills. Muggleborns are nothing else than the first wizard or witch in a line of squibs. If the old purebloods had not been so arrogant to throw their imperfect children out from the beginning of this fanatism, there would be much less muggleborns if any and the magical world needs the new blood... You should really look outside of Britain. It exists lots of really good dissertations from wizards and witches with knowledge in the mundane biology and genetics." Harry shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Harry, how do you know all this?" Tom wondered.

"I came across Dudley's old biology books and I talk actually with the house-elves. They are knowledgeable little things."

Lucius cleared his throat and continued...

**Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.**

'**I do feel so sorry,' said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class, 'for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home.'**

"Draco! Where are your manners?" Narcissa hissed angrily.

"Sorry?" the blond replied with a small voice.

"No harm done..." Harry shrugged.

**He was looking over at Harry as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled. Harry, who was measuring out powdered spine of lionfish, ignored them. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Slytherin had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realised that nobody found this funny, because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family.**

"It's funny to see Draco being all that what Severus accused Harry of." Bella smiled at the cuddling couple.

**It was true that Harry wasn't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Professor McGonagall had come round the week before, making a list of students who would be staying for the holidays, and Harry had signed up at once. He didn't feel sorry for himself at all; this would probably be the best Christmas he'd ever had. Ron and his brothers were staying too, because Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

"Question... if they don't have much money. Why do they visit Charlie in Romania instead of saving the money to get their children proper wands and robes?" Pansy wondered.

"It was the excuse Ron had used. Percy admitted later to me that he wanted to stay with the Ravenclaw prefect. The twins confessed they wanted to experiment on a few pranks and as bonus to keep Percy and I company as no family member should be alone on christmas."

"Hmmm..." Tom looked thoughtfully and let Lucius continue.

**When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.**

'**Hi, Hagrid, want any help?' Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.**

'**Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron.'**

'**Would you mind moving out of the way?' came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. 'Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.'**

Lucius took a very deep breath to calm himself down and shot his heir an angry look. Narcissa twitched a bit fighting to keep appearance but Draco knew he was in for a very unpleasant talk.

**Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

'**WEASLEY!'**

**Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.**

'**He was provoked, Professor Snape,' said Hagrid, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. 'Malfoy was insultin' his family.'**

'**Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,' said Snape silkily. 'Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you.'**

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.**

"Severus, I get it that you had to keep up a facade but you should have done something to the three as well. Slytherins like them are giving the noble house a very bad image." Tom sighed and the Slytherin in question sank deeper into the couch.

Harry felt almost sorry for him...almost.

'**I'll get him,' said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, 'one of these days, I'll get him –'**

'**I hate them both,' said Harry, 'Malfoy and Snape.'**

"Oh! How sweet. Quite a proof how thin the line between love and hate can be." Bella cooed. Lucius rolled his eyes in response and continued before the chapter might never end.

'**Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas,' said Hagrid. 'Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat.'**

**So Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Hagrid and his tree off to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.**

'**Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?'**

**The Hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.**

'**How many days you got left until yer holidays?' Hagrid asked.**

'**Just one,' said Hermione. 'And that reminds me – Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.'**

'**Oh yeah, you're right,' said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.**

'**The library?' said Hagrid, following them out of the Hall. 'Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?'**

'**Oh, we're not working,' Harry told him brightly. 'Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is.'**

'**You _what?_' Hagrid looked shocked. 'Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'.'**

'**We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all,' said Hermione.**

'**Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?' Harry added. 'We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint – I know I've read his name somewhere.'**

'**I'm sayin' nothin',' said Hagrid flatly.**

'**Just have to find out for ourselves, then,' said Ron, and they left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.**

**They had indeed been searching books for Flamel's name ever since Hagrid had let it slip, because how else were they going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, or _Notable Magical Names of Our Time;_ he was missing, too, from _Important Modern Magical Discoveries,_ and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry._ And then, of course, there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.**

Harry's eyes fell shut and Lucius' voice faded into the background. He was not sure how it could be possible to feel this tired with the amount of sugar in his system. He curled up on the couch resting his head in Severus' lap. It was comfortable to lie like this. Once he had settled down he felt a hand carding through his hair.

**Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. Harry wandered over to the Restricted Section. He had been wondering for a while if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there. Unfortunately, you needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books and he knew he'd never get one. These were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts and only read by older students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts.**

'**What are you looking for, boy?'**

'**Nothing,' said Harry.**

**Madam Pince the librarian brandished a feather duster at him.**

'**You'd better get out, then. Go on – out!'**

"Beware the revenge of the feather duster." Blaise joked.

"Do I have to silence you again?" Tom growled.

He wanted to finish the first book tonight. Not only because they should have managed to finish in a day but because the pure existence of the books were draining the young Gryffindor who was again fast asleep. They could only hope that he got better when the soulmates had completed their bond or a few books were through.

**Wishing he'd been a bit quicker at thinking up some story, Harry left the library. He, Ron and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.**

**Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. They had been looking for a fortnight, after all, but as they only had odd moments between lessons it wasn't surprising they'd found nothing. What they really needed was a nice long search without Madam Pince breathing down their necks.**

**Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione joined him, shaking their heads. They went off to lunch.**

'**You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?' said Hermione. 'And send me an owl if you find anything.'**

'**And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is,' said Ron. 'It'd be safe to ask them.'**

'**Very safe, as they're both dentists,' said Hermione.**

**Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having too good a time to think much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork – bread, crumpets, marshmallows – and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.**

**Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. Ron's set was very old and battered. Like everything else he owned, it had once belonged to someone else in his family – in this case, his grandfather. However, old chessmen weren't a drawback at all. Ron knew them so well he never had trouble getting them to do what he wanted.**

**Harry played with chessmen Seamus Finnigan had lent him and they didn't trust him at all. He wasn't a very good player yet and they kept shouting different bits of advice at him, which was confusing: 'Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Send _him,_ we can afford to lose _him._'**

"Poor hatchling. Confused by chessmen. Never listen to any chessmen that don't belong to you." Bellatrix almost sang dreamingly.

** On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed looking forward to the next day for the food and the fun, but not expecting any presents at all. When he woke early next morning, however, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.**

'**Happy Christmas,' said Ron sleepily as Harry scrambled out of bed and pulled on his dressing-gown.**

'**You too,' said Harry. 'Will you look at this? I've got some presents!'**

"Why is he that surprised about presents? Everyone gets at least a small thing for christmas." Pansy frowned.

"Were you asleep during the third and fourth chapter? He did not even get something for his birthday. The first present was his owl from Hagrid." Blaise replied.

"And here we all thought he would have lots and lots of presents..." Narcissa sighed and looked over to the sleeping teen. A house-elf had thrown a blanket over him.

'**What did you expect, turnips?' said Ron, turning to his own pile, which was a lot bigger than Harry's.**

**Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid._ Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it – it sounded a bit like an owl.**

**A second, very small parcel contained a note.**

**_We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia._ Sellotaped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.**

'**That's friendly,' said Harry.**

**Ron was fascinated by the fifty pence.**

'**_Weird!'_ he said. 'What a shape! This is _money?_'**

'**You can keep it,' said Harry, laughing at how pleased Ron was. 'Hagrid and my aunt and uncle – so who sent these?'**

"Well, money is not the worst present. You could decide yourself what to buy..." Draco reasoned.

"That would be if it were more worth than a knut and not less." Severus snarled quietly.

"How is Harry, Severus?" Tom distracted the potions master before he woke the teen.

"The longer we read the more it's draining him.

'**I think I know who that one's from,' said Ron, going a bit pink and pointing to a very lumpy parcel. 'My mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and – oh, no,' he groaned, 'she's made you a Weasley jumper.'**

**Harry had torn open the parcel to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of home-made fudge.**

'**Every year she makes us a jumper,' said Ron, unwrapping his own, 'and mine's _always_ maroon.'**

'**That's really nice of her,' said Harry, trying the fudge, which was very tasty.**

"Harry will be devastated, should anyone beside the youngest Weasleys involved into the treachery of Dumbles..." Fenrir muttered but those who had heard him nodded.

"He really liked those jumpers. I've seen him often wearing them." Pansy added.

"They were warm, fit and were made for me. Of course I like them." Harry answered sleepily and peered through his eyelashes at the girl.

"Go back to sleep, Harry. We wake you for dinner." Severus teased and ruffled the black strands.

Harry hummed in acceptance and closed his eyes again.

"That was a bit to easy..." Draco drawled.

**His next present also contained sweets – a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. This left only one parcel. Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it.**

**Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.**

'**I've heard of those,' he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every-Flavour Beans he'd got from Hermione. 'If that's what I think it is – they're really rare, and _really_ valuable.'**

'**What is it?'**

**Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.**

'**It's an Invisibility Cloak,' said Ron, a look of awe on his face. 'I'm sure it is – try it on.'**

**Harry threw the Cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell.**

'**It _is!_ Look down!'**

**Harry looked down at his feet, but they had gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him, just his head suspended in mid-air, his body completely invisible. He pulled the Cloak over his head and his reflection vanished completely.**

"He has a bloody invisibility cloak? That's not fair. I want one too..." Draco whined.

"It's family heirloom, it belonged to his father before him." Severus replied, remembering all the times he had caught Potter senior with it.

"But these cloaks don't persist for long. How can it be family heirloom." Fenrir wondered.

"A true heir of Death." Bella stared at the napping teen with wide eyes.

"Bella, get your potion please..." Narcissa commanded.

"But..."

"Bella."

The witch pouted and took her potion. Why did no one remember the old stories about the three brothers and Death?

'**There's a note!' said Ron suddenly. 'A note fell out of it!'**

**Harry pulled off the Cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:**

** _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you._**

** _Use it well._**

** _A Very Merry Christmas to you._**

**There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. Ron was admiring the Cloak.**

"I can't believe it! The old manipulative coot had given the cloak to an eleven year old and very curious boy with the note "use it well?" That's as if he had told him directly to go out and break the rules." Severus sneered trying his best to keep his voice down.

'**I'd give _anything_ for one of these,' he said. _'Anything._ What's the matter?'**

'**Nothing,' said Harry. He felt very strange. Who had sent the Cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?**

**Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the Cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"Thank, Merlin for little blessings. The terror twins were without help bad enough..."

'**Merry Christmas!'**

'**Hey, look – Harry's got a Weasley jumper, too!'**

**Fred and George were wearing blue jumpers, one with a large yellow F on it, the other with a large yellow G.**

'**Harry's is better than ours, though,' said Fred, holding up Harry's jumper. 'She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family.'**

'**Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?' George demanded. 'Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm.'**

'**I hate maroon,' Ron moaned half-heartedly as he pulled it over his head.**

'**You haven't got a letter on yours,' George observed. 'I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge.'**

'**What's all this noise?'**

**Percy Weasley stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly come halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy jumper over his arm, which Fred seized.**

'**P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one.'**

'**I – don't – want –' said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the jumper over his head, knocking his glasses askew.**

'**And you're not sitting with the Prefects today, either,' said George. 'Christmas is a time for family.'**

**They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his sides by his jumper.**

"The poor boy, they should not mob him like this..." Narcissa chided.

"He liked it. Percy told me that the twins were his favourites because they've never given him up..." Harry muttered with closed eyes.

"But the rift in the family, the whole disaster with his job at the ministry..." Draco was confused. The row of the Weasley family was well known.

"Sometimes you will see what you want to see..." He replied half asleep.

**Harry had never in all his life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic crackers were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear-admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up on the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. **

**Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice. Harry watched Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to Harry's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lop-sided.**

**When Harry finally left the table, he was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a grow-your-own-warts kit and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and Harry had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs Norris' Christmas dinner.**

The teen couch was waiting for a comment from Harry unsuccessfully. When they wanted to know what the sleeping wizard had done with the items they would have to wait.

**Harry and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight in the grounds. Then, cold, wet and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.**

**After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.**

**It had been Harry's best Christmas day ever. Yet something had been nagging at the back of his mind all day. Not until he climbed into bed was he free to think about it: the Invisibility Cloak and whoever had sent it. **

**Ron, full of turkey and cake and with nothing mysterious to bother him, fell asleep almost as soon as he'd drawn the curtains of his four-poster. Harry leant over the side of his own bed and pulled the Cloak out from under it.**

**His father's … this had been his father's. He let the material flow over his hands, smoother than silk, light as air. _Use it well,_ the note had said.**

**He had to try it, now. He slipped out of bed and wrapped the Cloak around himself. Looking down at his legs, he saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.**

** _Use it well._**

**Suddenly, Harry felt wide awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to him in this Cloak. Excitement flooded through him as he stood there in the dark and silence. He could go anywhere in this, anywhere, and Filch would never know.**

Severus shook wordlessly his head. He had known that this would be the result.

**Ron grunted in his sleep. Should Harry wake him? Something held him back – his father's Cloak – he felt that this time – the first time – he wanted to use it alone.**

**He crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room and climbed through the portrait hole.**

'**Who's there?' squawked the Fat Lady. Harry said nothing. He walked quickly down the corridor.**

**Where should he go? He stopped, his heart racing, and thought. And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library. **

"The library?" echoed through the room. Not only the other teens were surprised about the decession but also nearly every adult.

"I thought he's a prankster. Why would he look into the library in the night?" Draco whined.

Lucius cleared his throat and read on.

**He'd be able to read as long as he liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. He set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak tight around him as he walked.**

**The library was pitch black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see his way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in mid-air, and even though Harry could feel his arm supporting it, the sight gave him the creeps.**

**The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope which separated these books from the rest of the library, he held up his lamp to read the titles.**

**They didn't tell him much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.**

"He could feel the wards?" Tom blinked. He had to admit that he was quite surprised.

"Not only this but also their intend." Rudolphus added bewildered.

**He had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, he looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting-looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open.**

**A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence – the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He stumbled backwards and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside – stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, he ran for it. He passed Filch almost in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in his ears.**

"The kid is a stealth expert." Fenrir whistled.

**He came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armour. He had been so busy getting away from the library, he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognise where he was at all. There was a suit of armour near the kitchens, he knew, but he must be five floors above there.**

"But he has a lot to learn..." The werewolf added.

'**You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section.'**

**Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a short cut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied.**

'**The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them.'**

**Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him – the Cloak didn't stop him being solid.**

"Common sense as well...Severus you really got a fine one there." Rudolphus teased and looked pointedly at the younger male sleeping in his lap.

"And he's mine." The professor replied dryly.

Tom raised an eyebrow. Severus was getting possessive.

**He backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past and Harry leant against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.**

"How quiet can he be that he could sneak away from you and Filch and probably Mrs. Norris while you were searching?" Blaise looked over to his professor.

"I did not even hear his breath."

"I won't play hide-and-seek with him." Bella pouted.

**It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket – but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.**

**It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._**

Tom and Severus groaned. So much coincidence could not be by chance.

Severus tensed as his mate shifted but relaxed again when the young man did not wake up.

**His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Harry moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it.**

**He had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself screaming. **

Several gasps were heard.

"What? But Harry said it wasn't anything dangerous in this chapter?" Pansy gasped.

"If you let me continue you would get to know it." Lucius drawled.

**He whirled around. His heart was pounding far more furiously than when the book had screamed – for he had seen not only himself in the mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind him.**

**But the room was empty. Breathing very fast, he turned slowly back to the mirror.**

**There he was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind him, were at least ten others. Harry looked over his shoulder – but, still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was he in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?**

**He looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air – she and the others existed only in the mirror.**

**She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are just like mine, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green – exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just like Harry's did.**

"Lily..." Severus breathed carding his hand through the mentioned untidy hair.

"He did not even know how they looked like?" Narcissa was close to tears.

"I can't even imagine how he had felt in this moment." Pansy sniffed. Draco looked uncomfortable at Blaise for once very glad that the boy-who-lived was asleep.

"Here, girly." Fenrir brandished a tissue in her direction. Rudolphus raised an eyebrow as if he was asking why the werewolf carried tissues around.

**Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection.**

'**Mum?' he whispered. 'Dad?'**

**They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees – Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life.**

**The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.**

**How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, 'I'll come back,' and hurried from the room.**

"Don't go back, hatchling. That's not healthy for you..." Bella sniffed.

"Bella, you are talking to the book again." her husband pointed out.

'**You could have woken me up,' said Ron, crossly.**

'**You can come tonight, I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror.'**

'**I'd like to see your mum and dad,' Ron said eagerly.**

'**And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone.'**

'**You can see them any old time,' said Ron. 'Just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?'**

**Harry couldn't eat. He had seen his parents and would be seeing them again tonight. He had almost forgotten about Flamel. It didn't seem very important any more. Who cared what the three-headed dog was guarding? What did it matter if Snape stole it, really?**

'**Are you all right?' said Ron. 'You look odd.'**

**What Harry feared most was that he might not be able to find the mirror room again. With Ron covered in the Cloak too, they had to walk much more slowly next night. They tried retracing Harry's route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for nearly an hour.**

'**I'm freezing,' said Ron. 'Let's forget it and go back.'**

'**No!' Harry hissed. 'I know it's here somewhere.'**

**They passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead with cold, Harry spotted the suit of armour.**

'**It's here – just here – yes!'**

**They pushed the door open. Harry dropped the Cloak from round his shoulders and ran to the mirror.**

**There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him.**

'**See?' Harry whispered.**

'**I can't see anything.'**

'**Look! Look at them all … there are loads of them …'**

'**I can only see you.'**

'**Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am.'**

**Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family any more, just Ron in his paisley pyjamas.**

**Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.**

'**Look at me!' he said.**

'**Can you see all your family standing around you?'**

'**No – I'm alone – but I'm different – I look older – and I'm Head Boy!'**

'**What?'**

'**I am – I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup – I'm Quidditch captain, too!'**

**Ron tore his eyes away from this splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.**

'**Do you think this mirror shows the future?'**

'**How can it? All my family are dead – let me have another look –'**

'**You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time.'**

'**You're only holding the Quidditch Cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents.'**

'**Don't push me –'**

**A sudden noise outside in the corridor put an end to their discussion. They hadn't realised how loudly they had been talking.**

'**Quick!' **

**Ron threw the Cloak back over them as the luminous eyes of Mrs Norris came round the door. Ron and Harry stood quite still, both thinking the same thing – did the Cloak work on cats? After what seemed an age, she turned and left.**

'**This isn't safe – she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on.'**

**And Ron pulled Harry out of the room.**

**The snow still hadn't melted next morning.**

'**Want to play chess, Harry?' said Ron.**

'**No.'**

'**Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?'**

'**No … you go …'**

'**I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight.'**

'**Why not?'**

'**I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it – and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape and Mrs Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?'**

'**You sound like Hermione.'**

'**I'm serious, Harry, don't go.'**

**But Harry only had one thought in his head, which was to get back in front of the mirror, and Ron wasn't going to stop him.**

"Wow, the weasel has the emotional range of a teaspoon. But for once he was right. That mirror was bad news..." Draco commented into the tense silence. No one had dared to say anything and only listened to Lucius voice.

Bellatrix played with her wand and stared ponderingly at Harry.

"Bella, he is comfortable and warm enough no need for any spell." Severus tried to talk sense into her but she ignored her and levitated Harry up and directed him a few inches to the side.

"He's starved for affection. Feed him." She ended the spell and Severus caught the other wizard.

Instinctively he cradled him to his chest and scowled at the mad witch.

"And pray to tell what you have intended with this? You could have woken him up."

"Already done." She beamed when Harry nuzzled the crook of Severus' neck in his sleep.

**That third night he found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.**

**And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him staying here all night with his family. Nothing at all.**

**Except –**

'**So – back again, Harry?'**

**Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice. He looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him.**

'**I – I didn't see you, sir.'**

'**Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you,' said Dumbledore, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling.**

'**So,' said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, 'you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.'**

'**I didn't know it was called that, sir.'**

'**But I expect you've realised by now what it does?'**

'**It – well – it shows me my family –'**

'**And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy.'**

'**How did you know –?'**

'**I don't need a cloak to become invisible,' said Dumbledore gently. 'Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?'**

**Harry shook his head.**

'**Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?'**

**Harry thought. Then he said slowly, 'It shows us what we want … whatever we want …'**

'**Yes and no,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.**

'**The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever _do_ run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?'**

**Harry stood up.**

'**Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?'**

'**Obviously, you've just done so,' Dumbledore smiled. 'You may ask me one more thing, however.'**

'**What do you see when you look in the Mirror?'**

'**I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.'**

**Harry stared.**

'**One can never have enough socks,' said Dumbledore. 'Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.'**

**It was only when he was back in bed that it struck Harry that Dumbledore might not have been quite truthful. But then, he thought, as he shoved Scabbers off his pillow, it had been quite a personal question. **

Lucius closed the book and frowned. He had been able to finish the chapter without further comments. But one look around explained everything.

Severus, Tom and Narcissa were fuming and the others shot them fearful looks.

"That...that...that...old...manipulative...!" Narcissa growled making even Fenrir nervous.

"Planned from the beginning, to test his little weapon. At least my followers knew beforehand what they get into." Tom hissed nearly slipping into parseltongue.

"Right the next time I'm being impolite I need a manipulative old bastard and I'm allowed to swear and the rudeness is forgiven?" Draco whispered to his friends.

Severus pressed his lips together and took several calming breaths. He could not jump up and rant or he would wake his precious burden.

"Guys, calm down. We all knew by now that the old goat is not what he pretends to be." Harry sighed and opened his eyes again.

"How long are you awake?" Severus asked as calm as possible.

"I'm drifting in and out sleep the whole time. It's getting frustrating...also is waking up in strange positions... how did I get like this, this time?"

"Ask Bella. She was the one acting like a mother hen."

"She might have been but you are the one with the death grip on me..." Harry teased.

Reluctantly Severus let him go and Harry slid down back on his place next to him.

Narcissa got up to her feet and walked over the cuddling soulmates.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" She asked casting several diagnostic charms.

"A bit drained but fine."

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. Take your potions and freshen up. Let Severus show you where the bathroom is."

Harry nodded in affirmation they both knew that he could find it alone, because he had got the grand tour before they had started reading. But the real order behind the words was clear and unmistakeable: Don't dare to walk off on your own.

He got to his feet and stretched his stiff muscles.

Narcissa had waited till Harry and Severus had left before she told the others with a smile that they would meet in around twenty minuets in the dining room.

Draco was about to leave the room with his friends when his mother called him back.

"Draco, stay."

Warning bells were ringing in his head. When his mother was that blunt nothing good could come out of the next talk and the little detail that his father also stayed was not a good sign either.

"Mother, father..."

With a flick of her wand the proud woman closed the door and put a silencing charm on the door.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, to be short and precise: You have acted like the complete opposite of what we have taught you. What do you have to say to your defense?" Narcissa fired the opening saldo.

"I'm sorry, mother..." Draco looked down to the ground. The fact that she was not screaming at him but speaking with this disappointed voice was worse.

"Sorry? That is all you have to say? You are the heir to the noble and ancient House of Malfoy. You grew up with the social ranking and the whole circus how you liked to say. Pray tell me, which are the _most_ nobel and ancient houses in the magical society." Narcissa lectured with narrowed eyes.

"Black, Flamel, Zabini, Greengrass and Potter..."

There were not many houses left. And most noble families were nobel or ancient or both but most noble and ancient were only five left where an heir existed according to the goblins.

"And what have you been taught considering theses houses?" Lucius drawled.

"Keep them at least neutral if you can't get them on your side..." Draco parroted lines that he had been taught long ago.

"Your behavior had been cause for feuds in the past. Harry is the last of his family and is due to this just a little step under a full lord no matter if his family is noble, ancient or both. He could have demand redemptions because while you are protected in being a child in the social eye and because we are still alive, Harry has never had this kind of protection. You saw what the press had made out of him. No one took his legal side because no one could and the one who should have told him that he was able to sue the Prophet for the slandering never did. In exchange simple quarrel under children held more weight if the other is the last of a line."

Draco winced as Narcissa reminded him of the bad press.

"The whole time his name alone had enough weight, he only had to draft a formal complaint to us or even the Board of Governors to cause trouble. It was just our luck that the old fool wanted to keep Harry ignorant or else he could have done a lot of damage to us because of your behaviour as long as he has at least one witness." Lucius frowned at his son but his voice held no malice. He had the young man in the past as well and he was quite a hypocrite with his lecture – and he knew it.

"And your stunt with the duel. Are you even aware how serious and dangerous such things are? Not only did you challenged the heir apparent of a most noble and ancient house, you never appeared and worst of all reveal your intentions to Filch with the intent to get him into trouble. Had you been both adults or last of line you could have lost your magic and our family name would have been disgraced."

"That's not even the worst... Draco, who was Sirius Orion Black?"

"Your cousin and the last Black lord."

Narcissa nodded and fired the next question: "Who married Dorea Black and where in the line had been her place."

It was a question every pureblood child could answer especially if they were somehow in the line of Black.

"Charles Potter the former Potter lord. He had died shortly before Halloween '81. She came from the direct heir-line."

"So, while not in the direct line anymore Harry has still Black blood. Who was Harry's godfather?"

"Black...but mother what do you want to say?" Draco had rattled out the answers but was confused why.

"Due being the godson of the late Black lord and of Black blood himself the next in line for the lordship is Harry. He is at least a double lord. He'll only have to add the Black to his name to make it valid."

This time the Malfoy males winced in tandem. It was a good thing that the teen was not against them anymore.

"I will formally apologise to Harry at dinner, mother."

x-x-x-x-x chapter 12 end x-x-x-x

A.N. Well, I think this was a nice point to end the chapter^^ I hid a small hint about what could all happen at Gringotts later. To the begin of the next chapter you get the dinner and another hint towards Gringotts' politics.

I hope it will appease your curiosity till the next chapter ;)

Err... Maybe I've exaggerated a bit with the "last of line"-setting and the talk between the Malfoys...


	13. Book 1-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: In the last chapter I did not use any omissions because I promised and I know I said that I won't make them anymore but sorry to easy my conscience and to make writing easier for me I won't keep the chapters whole anymore. It could be that some chapters will be nearly untouched but I was reminded when I submitted "long awaited" that posting complete chapters was not allowed.

I'm sorry to lose a few readers because of this but for me the book reading is not as important as the story around it, even when the story is slowed down by the reading. If you don't agree then I'm sorry to say goodbye.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 13 x-x-x-x-

Harry and Severus walked back into their room and the adjourning bathroom. Fresh robes were laid out ready for them, black for Severus and deep green for Harry.

Harry sighed and quickly cleaned up and changed his robes feeling the concern eyes on his back.

"I don't know what's more frustrating...the constant feeling of being drained and tired or the need to touch him..." Harry muttered to himself while Severus occupied the bathroom.

He startled as another pair of arms sneaked around his waist.

"I know what you mean. The pull you feel is the bond that was forced to activate combined with the drain of the soulbooks it's getting worse with each hour we are waiting to complete it." The velvet voice of his soulmate whispered into his ear sending shivers all over his back. Harry turned around just in time to meet Severus' teasing lips with his own. It was just a chaste kiss barley enough to placate the bond for a while.

Harry leant in for another kiss which Severus returned passionately. A hand travelled further down until it reached Harry's firm posterior causing him to gasp.

They deepened the kiss and tongues danced in a passionate twirl, tasting the other. This kiss had nothing to do with the sweet and slow kiss they had shared in the afternoon. It was filled with desire and lust.

Harry was the first to break the kiss, blushing madly. He had nearly started to grind against Severus. He cleared his throat and readjusted his hair and clothes without looking at the older wizard.

"We need to go, the others are waiting in the dining room." Severus reasoned and dragged his younger mate gently out of the room.

His resolve to wait until the teen reached maturity was crumbling with each passing hour that the bond pulled them together. It would not be easy. Right now he was not even certain that the teen would be still virgin the next day...

"And again a chance missed." Fenrir harrumphed and narrowed his eyes after he had sniffed the air.

"Do you even have the faintest idea how frustrating it is to smell the unfinished bond on you? My wolf side wants nothing more to lock you two away till this is solved."

"Greyback don't be so uncouth. Show a little decorum." Narcissa snapped. In Harry's eyes the only thing missing was the rolled-up newspaper to hit the werewolf on the nose.

Fenrir growled quietly, Harry was not sure but he thought he had heard him mutter that he would lock them into a room should the bond be still incomplete when they met for reading in two days again.

Severus glared at the werewolf obviously not amused.

As soon everyone was assembled around the dinner table. Draco got up and bowed deeply towards Harry offering a very formal apology. Completely surprised Harry accepted. He was completely flabbergasted and they shook hands much to the pleasure of his mother. Hours later Harry was still not sure if this had really happened.

Dinner was delicious and an informal affair. The teens peppered Harry with questions about various muggle items but no one dared to ask him too profound questions. They did not want to destroy the nice atmosphere.

A few potions and a nice dessert later Harry took it up himself to curb the topics.

"Lucius? With all his manipulations, do I have to be afraid that Dumbledore has depleted my vault?"

"No, Gringotts has a protection system for orphans. Any guardian if magical or muggle has to prove that the money was solely spent on you. That would have included unannounced visits and observation wards by a Gringotts' agent. They would have removed you from the Dursleys immediately just because they limited your education."

Harry nodded and was relieved. Reluctantly they walked back into the living room and sat down in the same order as before.

"Now, now. Do I have to cast the spell again or are you going to playing nicely?" Bella grinned at the soulmates.

Harry stared at her blankly while Severus just sighed and pulled Harry on his lap. Instinctively he curled up into the embrace.

"There we go!" The witch chirped happily.

**- CHAPTER THIRTEEN — _Nicolas Flamel_**

**Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again and for the rest of the Christmas holidays the Invisibility Cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. Harry wished he could forget what he'd seen in the Mirror as easily, but he couldn't. He started having nightmares. Over and over again he dreamed about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light while a high voice cackled with laughter.**

'**You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad,' said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.**

**Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row ('If Filch had caught you!') and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.**

"Some friends you have, one is insensitive and the other torn." Draco teased.

"Hermoine has become a great friend unfortunately I was not that lucky with Ron..."

**They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Harry was still sure he'd read the name somewhere.  
[...Holidays ended and training was picked up again...]. Quite apart from wanting to win, Harry found that he had fewer nightmares when he was tired out after training.**

"Well given your dreams that was a blessing no wonder you have never whined about the training in first year. Every other Gryff could have been heard at least once." Pansy mused.

"Whining would not have solved anything in case of Oliver. He would just increase the training because we had enough energy to whine."

"Wood is obsessed." Severus snorted.

"Indeed." Harry countered.

**Then, during one particularly wet and muddy practice session, Wood gave the team a bit of bad news. He'd just got very angry with the Weasleys, who kept dive-bombing each other and pretending to fall off their brooms.**

'**Will you stop messing around!' he yelled. 'That's exactly the sort of thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!'**

**George Weasley really did fall off his broom at these words.**

Severus smirked at this, but his image of the evil bat of the dungeons was disturbed right now with the Gryffindor Golden Boy in his arms who was again half-asleep.

'**_Snape's_ refereeing?' he spluttered through a mouthful of mud. 'When's he ever refereed a Quidditch match? He's not going to be fair if we might overtake Slytherin.'**

**[...Wood wants them to play a clean game and Harry discusses with Ron and Hermoine ...]**

**At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognised at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Everyone fell about laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.**

'**What happened?' Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.**

'**Malfoy,' said Neville shakily. 'I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practise that on.'**

Draco glanced over to his mother without stopping to read in hope not to give her more reasons to scold him.

**[...Harry gives Neville his encouraging speech and a chocolate frog. Neville hands the card over to Harry...]**

**He gasped. He stared at the back of the card. Then he looked up at Ron and Hermione. **

'**_I've found him!'_ he whispered. 'I've found Flamel! I _told_ you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here – listen to this: "Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel"!_'**

"Seriously? On a chocolate frog card?" Blaise snorted.

**Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd got back the marks for their very first piece of homework.**

'**Stay there!' she said, and she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, an enormous old book in her arms.**

'**I never thought to look in here!' she whispered excitedly. 'I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.'**

'**_Light?'_ said Ron, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.**

**At last she found what she was looking for.**

'**I knew it! I _knew_ it!'**

'**Are we allowed to speak yet?' said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him.**

'**Nicolas Flamel,' she whispered dramatically, 'is the _only known maker of the Philosopher's __Stone!_'**

**This didn't have quite the effect she'd expected.**

'**The what?' said Harry and Ron.**

'**Oh, _honestly,_ don't you two read? Look – read that, there.'**

**She pushed the book towards them, and Harry and Ron read:**

**.**

_**The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.**_

_**There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).**_

**. **

'**See?' said Hermione, when Harry and Ron had finished. 'The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!'**

"More likely to set up a test for my hatchling." Bella huffed.

"Or a trap for the spirit of our lord, darling." Rudolphus petted her arm. The hatchling in question, sleepy due to the proximity to his soulmate and his warmth, had fallen asleep again.

"Is this healthy?" Blaise pointed at the cuddling couple.

"Sleep is good for him so he can recharge during the reading. He will be better when the bond is complete and we progress in the reading." Narcissa explained.

"See? Stop being so proper and fu.."

"Fenrir!" Narcissa interrupted the werewolf hissing obviously not happy about his chosen words.

'**A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying!' said Harry. 'No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it.'**

'**And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry,_' said Ron. 'He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?'**

**[...up to the point where Harry seems to run into Snape at every corner...]**

**Could Snape possibly know they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone? Harry didn't see how he could – yet he sometimes had the horrible feeling that Snape could read minds. **

Severus glanced down at his sleeping bondmate who looked peaceful in his sleep. They should really start anew after they finished the books. So much potential was sleeping there.

**Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the changing rooms next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they'd ever see him alive again. This wasn't what you'd call comforting. Harry hardly heard a word of Wood's pep talk as he pulled on his Quidditch robes and picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

**Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, had found a place in the stands next to Neville, who couldn't understand why they looked so grim and worried, or why they had both brought their wands to the match. Little did Harry know that Ron and Hermione had been secretly practising the Leg-Locker Curse. They'd got the idea from Malfoy using it on Neville, and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.**

"How often we will read something like this only to look at them now?" Pansy giggled.

The potions master and the chosen one were now the complete opposite. Cradling the younger wizards against his chest, Severus had leant his head slightly against Harry's who had his head in the crook of the neck. Draco smirked.

'**Now, don't forget, it's _Locomotor Mortis,_' Hermione muttered as Ron slipped his wand up his sleeve.**

'**I _know,_ 'Ron snapped. 'Don't nag.'**

**Back in the changing room, Wood had taken Harry aside.**

'**Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch it's now. Finish the game before Snape can favour Hufflepuff too much.'**

'**The whole school's out there!' said Fred Weasley, peering out of the door. 'Even – blimey – Dumbledore's come to watch!'**

**Harry's heart did a somersault.**

'**_Dumbledore?'_ he said, dashing to the door to make sure. Fred was right. There was no mistaking that silver beard.**

**Harry could have laughed out loud with relief. He was safe. There was simply no way that Snape would dare to try and hurt him if Dumbledore was watching.**

**Perhaps that was why Snape was looking so angry as the teams marched on to the pitch, something that Ron noticed, too.**

"Of course I looked angry. Dumbledore forced me to referee and then he's there himself." Severus grumbled quietly.

"Severus, calm down or you will wake Harry. Let Draco continue." Narcissa hushed.

'**I've never seen Snape look so mean,' he told Hermione. 'Look – they're off. Ouch!'**

**Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.**

'**Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there.'**

**Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.**

'**Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?'**

"Ouch...!" Draco hissed and rubbed his arm where a stinging hex had caught him but the mean look of his mother quiet him down quickly.

**Ron didn't answer; Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George Weasley had hit a Bludger at him. Hermione, who had all her fingers crossed in her lap, was squinting fixedly at Harry, who was circling the game like a hawk, looking for the Snitch.**

'**You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?' said Malfoy loudly a few minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all. 'It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money – you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains.'**

**Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.**

'**I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy,' he stammered.**

"What is it about Harry that he is able to instill loyalty and confidence in everyone?" Blaise wondered out loud, successfully distracting Narcissa from reprimanding her son.

"Some people have a gift like this and some don't." She replied facily.

**Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter, but Ron, still not daring to take his eyes from the game, said, 'You tell him, Neville.'**

'**Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something.'**

**Ron's nerves were already stretched to breaking point with anxiety about Harry.**

'**I'm warning you, Malfoy – one more word –'**

'**Ron!' said Hermione suddenly. 'Harry –!'**

'**What? Where?'**

**Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked towards the ground like a bullet.**

"That must have been great to watch." Rudolphus exclaimed excitedly.

"Quidditch fanatics all of them!" Narcissa snapped. Bella smiled apologetically, she too liked the sport.

'**You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!' said Malfoy.**

**Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Neville hesitated, then clambered over the back of his seat to help.**

Draco continued reading in hope that no one commented, hiding behind the book.

'**Come on, Harry!' Hermione screamed, leaping on to her seat to watch as Harry sped straight at Snape – she didn't even notice Malfoy and Ron rolling around under her seat, or the scuffles and yelps coming from the whirl of fists that was Neville, Crabbe and Goyle.**

**Up in the air, Snape turned on his broomstick just in time to see something scarlet shoot past him, missing him by inches – next second, Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.**

**The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.**

"Do you have to go around and break records all the time?" Draco asked Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Drake? In case you haven't noticed: He's still asleep." Blaise pointed out causing Pansy to giggle. With a roll of his eyes Draco picked up where he had stopped.

'**Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor are in the lead!' shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Parvati Patil in the row in front.**

**Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it – the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling on to the pitch, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped **

"Of course I was...he could have broken his neck..." Severus sneered. But Tom noticed that his hand made soothing motions on Harry's side. The movements were that small that the others did not see them.

– **then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.**

'**Well done,' said Dumbledore quietly, so that only Harry could hear. 'Nice to see you haven't been brooding about that mirror … been keeping busy … excellent …'**

**Snape spat bitterly on the ground.**

"Don't get me wrong, Severus. But could it be that you two always had a rather...well...suspicious connection to each other?" Lucius smirked.

Severus shot a dark look over to the blond.

"Now, now. Lucius darling. Don't dare to make innuendos about things you know nothing about." Narcissa smiled.

Draco glad that he got the chapter done without getting more than a small stinging hex continued quickly.

**Harry left the changing room alone some time later, to take his Nimbus Two Thousand back to the broomshed. He couldn't ever remember feeling happier. He'd really done something to be proud of now – no one could say he was just a famous name any more. The evening air had never smelled so sweet. He walked over the damp grass, reliving the last hour in his head, which was a happy blur: Gryffindors running to lift him on to their shoulders; Ron and Hermione in the distance, jumping up and down, Ron cheering through a heavy nosebleed. **

**Harry had reached the shed. He leant against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with its windows glowing red in the setting sun. Gryffindor in the lead. He'd done it, he'd shown Snape … **

**And speaking of Snape … **

**A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry's victory faded from his mind as he watched. He recognised the figure's prowling walk. Snape, sneaking into the Forest while everyone else was at dinner – what was going on?**

**Harry jumped back on his Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle he saw Snape enter the Forest at a run. He followed.**

**The trees were so thick he couldn't see where Snape had gone. He flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top branches of trees until he heard voices. He glided towards them and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.**

**He climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to his broomstick, trying to see through the leaves.**

"Bloody hell! He followed you? How was he able to follow you without anyone of you noticing?" Rudolphus ranted pointing alternately at Tom and Severus.

"How did he survive in Gryffindor? Why did no one notice that this lion is a snake?" Blaise added.

"Because he is better at hiding than Slytherin himself?" Fenrir quipped.

**Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Snape, but he wasn't alone. Quirrell was there, too. Harry couldn't make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever. Harry strained to catch what they were saying.**

'… **d-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus …'**

'**Oh, I thought we'd keep this private,' said Snape, his voice icy. 'Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone, after all.'**

**Harry leant forward. Quirrell was mumbling something. Snape interrupted him.**

'**Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?'**

'**B-b-but Severus, I –'**

'**You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell,' said Snape, taking a step towards him.**

'**I-I don-t know what you –'**

'**You know perfectly well what I mean.'**

**An owl hooted loudly and Harry nearly fell out of the tree. He steadied himself in time to hear Snape say, '– your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting.'**

'**B-but I d-d-don't –'**

'**Very well,' Snape cut in. 'We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie.'**

**He threw his cloak over his head and strode out of the clearing. It was almost dark now, but Harry could see Quirrell, standing quite still as though he was petrified.**

'**Harry, where have you _been?_' Hermione squeaked.**

'**We won! You won! We won!' shouted Ron, thumping Harry on the back. 'And I gave Malfoy a black eye and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right – talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens.'**

'**Never mind that now,' said Harry breathlessly. 'Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this …'**

**He made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them, then he told them what he'd seen and heard.**

'**So we were right, it is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's "hocus-pocus" – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell which Snape needs to break through –'**

"I have to admit from this perspective it really looked like Severus wanted the stone." Tom smirked.

Severus glared half-heartly at Harry's sleeping form. He could not understand how it had been possible for Harry to sneak up on him.

'**So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?' said Hermione in alarm.**

'**It'll be gone by next Tuesday,' said Ron.**

"What a vote of confidence." Draco laughed.

"He was right. Quirrel was a sad excuse of a teacher for defense." Pansy sighed.

Draco handed the book over to Blaise.

"Let's quick continue. Maybe we can finish the first one tonight. I don't want to wait for the end of the book for two days..." Draco's voice had a hint of whining in it.

Blaise nodded and started reading:

" _**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback"**_

_x-x-x-x-x chapter end x-x-x-x-x_

_._

A.N. I don't know how much time I will have for writing this weekend but I think the next chapter will follow some time next week. After I've posted the next chapter of Long awaited.^^

Thank you for the amounts of reviews and I hope I could answer most of them via pm^^.


	14. Book 1-14

** X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 14 x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Blaise did not need to be told twice. If they did not manage to finish the book by the time they had to go to bed, they had to wait till the day after next because the next day was reserved for the Gringotts's meeting.

Tom (and obviously Fenrir) hoped that the soulmate couple would use the time to settle their bond Even if they were only bonded for a few days, the strain on their magic would only grow especially on Harry's magic as he was drained more with his books. But they would have to watch Fenrir... Tom was not able to rule out the possibility that the werewolf would slip them a lust potion or something like this.

— **CHAPTER FOURTEEN — _Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback_**

**Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.**

"Well, that was not Severus' fault. The poor guy was too stressed." Tom smirked.

Severus snorted but did not comment further.

**Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Ron and Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe. **

"What are adults doing wrong if children are thinking about keeping important things safe instead of shoving it off on other adults?" Narcissa shook her head and looked sadly at the still sleeping Harry.

"Sevvy? Did you cast a silencing and sleeping spell on poor hatchling again?" Bella whined, it could not be natural that he was still asleep. The teen should have woken for a while and consume more potions and nutrients.

"Not this time, Bella. And cut the nickname." Severus snarled.

"If he isn't awake till the end of this chapter we will have to wake him up. He needs more nutrients and liquids." Narcissa said worriedly. Severus nodded and shifted his mate a bit.

**Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter.**

**Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosopher's Stone. She had started drawing up revision timetables and colour-coding all her notes. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.**

'**Hermione, the exams are ages away.'**

'**Ten weeks,' Hermione snapped. 'That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.'**

"A little exaggerating? To study is important but she should learn to live." Pansy shook her head.

** […]**

'**I'll never remember this,' Ron burst out one afternoon, throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window. It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming. Harry, who was looking up 'Dittany' in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ didn't look up until he heard Ron say, 'Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?'**

**Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.**

'**Jus' lookin',' he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. 'An' what're you lot up ter?' He looked suddenly suspicious. 'Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?'**

'**Oh, we found out who he is ages ago,' said Ron impressively. 'And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's St–''**

"Not an unce cunning in this guy. How can he be that good in chess?" Draco muttered.

"He fixates on chess and can't transfer his strategy on anything else. Perhaps Quidditch but not in other scenarios." Harry cut in, surprising everyone around him.

"Slept well?" Severus inquired softly.

Harry straightened himself and tried to sit down next to the potions master but he had a tight grip on him.

"Too much, with what did the house-elves spike my snacks? There's no way that I should have been able to eat that much or sleep that much." Harry muttered annoyed.

"Our house-elves?" Narcissa blinked and suddenly the strange sleeping pattern and amount of food made sense. Severus casted a checking charm on the snacks.

"Traces of house-elf magic. House-elves are great but a bit overprotective. How did you know?"

"Dobby, Winky and Kreacher can be quite annoying in their quest to keep me healthy."

Blaise blinked and shook his head before continuing.

'**_Shhhh!'_ Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening. 'Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?'**

'**There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact,' said Harry, 'about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy –'**

"Weasley really can't keep his mouth shut..." Draco sneered.

'**SHHHH!' said Hagrid again. 'Listen – come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh –'**

'**See you later, then,' said Harry.**

**Hagrid shuffled off.**

'**What was he hiding behind his back?' said Hermione thoughtfully.**

'**Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?'**

'**I'm going to see what section he was in,' said Ron, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.**

'**_Dragons!'_ he whispered. [...Harry and Hermoine are lectured by Ron about dragons...]**

'**So what on earth's Hagrid up to?' said Hermione.**

"A very good question. Please tell me he did not have a dragon." Severus sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Harry muttered.

"Well, alright. Please tell me you got not near this beast." Narcissa threw in.

"Sorry?" Harry grinned sheepishly earning snorts from several listeners.

**When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called, 'Who is it?' before he let them in and then shut the door quickly behind them.**

**It was stiflingly hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.**

'**So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?'**

'**Yes,' said Harry. There was no point beating about the bush. 'We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy.'**

**Hagrid frowned at him.**

'**O' course I can't,' he said. 'Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy.'**

'**Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here,' said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. 'We only wondered who had done the guarding, really.' Hermione went on. 'We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.'**

"You work frighteningly well together. And we are not even through the first book..." Rudolphus commented under his breath.

**Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione.**

'**Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that … let's see … he borrowed Fluffy from me … then some o' the teachers did enchantments … Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall –' he ticked them off on his fingers, 'Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.' **

'_**Snape?'**_

'**Yeah – yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it.'**

**Harry knew Ron and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything – except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.**

'**You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?' said Harry anxiously. 'And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?'**

'**Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore,' said Hagrid proudly.**

'**Well, that's something,' Harry muttered to the others. 'Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling.'**

'**Can't, Harry, sorry,' said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.**

"How do you notice so small things and can be oblivious in other aspects?" Pansy inquired with a small pout.

"What can I say? It's a gift?" Harry shrugged.

Bellatrix did not listen to the conservations but eyed Harry and Severus. She pointed her wand in their direction and muttered a spell. Startled Severus fell backwards, taking Harry with him when the couch under them changed.

"Bellatrix!" Severus hissed. Harry and Severus tried to untangle themselves. The couch was transfigured into a kind of lounger. Bellatrix looked very pleased with herself. Both of them shifted around till they found a comfortable position half sitting half lying.

Harry heard muffled snicker and he glared in the direction of the teen couch. They had luck that he did not have his wand. Narcissa had confiscated it to prevent him from using magic which would drain him even more.

Blaise hid behind the book and read.

'**Hagrid – what's _that?_'**

**But he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.**

'**Ah,' said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard. 'That's – er …'**

'**Where did you get it, Hagrid?' said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. 'It must've cost you a fortune.'**

'**Won it,' said Hagrid. 'Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.'**

'**But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?' said Hermione.**

'**Well, I've bin doin' some readin',' said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. 'Got this outta the library – _Dragon-Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_ – it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here – how ter recognise diff'rent eggs – what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them.'**

**He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't.**

'**Hagrid, you live in a _wooden house,_' she said.**

**But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.**

**So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.**

'**Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life,' Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. **

"Peaceful? I think I have never had a peaceful year at Hogwarts..." Harry muttered.

"Do you even know the meaning of peaceful? Or is it like your definition of starving?" Pansy fluttered her eyelashes with a smirk that betrayed her innocent pitch of voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and leant back.

**Hermione had now started making revision timetables for Harry and Ron, too. It was driving them mad.**

**Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching._**

"WHAT? But that was not even a real egg." Tom snarled unbelievingly.

"Hagrid might not been the brightest guy on the earth but he knows his magical creatures. If he accepts the egg it has to be a real one." Harry chuckled. "I assume you let him touch it before you let him win it?"

Tom frowned and ordered Blaise to continue.

**Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it.**

'**Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?'**

'**We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing –'**

'**Shut up!' Harry whispered. **

**Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. How much had he heard? Harry didn't like the look on Malfoy's face at all.**

"My son, care to explain your need to be always near the Gryffindors? Your stalker-ish behaviour is worrying me. Do you have anything to confess? A crush perhaps?" Lucius drawled amused. Draco spluttered causing another round of laughter.

Grinning Harry leant back into Severus embrace. The touch was not able to stop the draining from the books but it slowed it down.

**[...The dragon hatches ...]**

**Malfoy had seen the dragon.**

"Lucius is right...you are stalking them..." Fenrir stared at Draco who tried to hide behind Blaise.

"Continue, Blaise. We save the discussion about the younger Malfoy's career as stalker for later." Tom replied toneless and Blaise hurried to comply.

**Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Ron and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.**

'**Just let him go,' Harry urged. 'Set him free.'**

'**I can't,' said Hagrid. 'He's too little. He'd die.'**

**They looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor. **

"There's nothing little about a wild dragon." Rudolphus shook his head.

"But setting free isn't the best way either." Tom argued.

"I agree. A wild dragon that near at a school is dangerous." Bellatrix said without any hint of her usual antics.

"Don't worry. Hagrid neither kept it nor was it set free." Harry offered vaguely.

'**I've decided to call him Norbert,' said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. 'He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?'**

'**He's lost his marbles,' Ron muttered in Harry's ear.**

'**Hagrid,' said Harry loudly, 'give it a fortnight and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment.'**

**Hagrid bit his lip.**

'**I – I know I can't keep him for ever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't.'**

**Harry suddenly turned to Ron.**

'**Charlie,' he said.**

"Brilliant thinking, Harry. A dragon tamer would know what to do." Severus praised.

'**You're losing it, too,' said Ron. 'I'm Ron, remember?'**

"Er... he's not able to follow your mental leaps, is he?" Draco smirked.

"Well, I have to admit that it wasn't a simple leap..."

'**No – Charlie – your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!'**

'**Brilliant!' said Ron. 'How about it, Hagrid?'**

**And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.**

**[Ron was bitten and Charlie's letter ...]**

**There was a hitch. By next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey – would she recognise a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.**

"Yes, she would and yes they are. Why did you not go right after he was bitten?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"We didn't want to get Hagrid into trouble." Harry shrugged and avoided her eyes.

**Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.**

'**It's not just my hand,' he whispered, 'although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me – I've told her it was a dog but I don't think she believes me – I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this.'**

Draco kept silent about his reasons why he had been so keen to stalk the trio. A few smirks were sent his way but no one got a chance to comment as Blaise simply read on.

**Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down.**

'**It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday,' said Hermione, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.**

'**Midnight on Saturday!' he said in a hoarse voice. 'Oh no – oh no – I've just remembered – Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert.'**

**Harry and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.**

'**It's too late to change the plan now,' Harry told Hermione. 'We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we _have_ got the Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that.'**

"Ha! I do now!" Draco snarled.

"And?" Harry raised an eyebrow at him in a Snape-like manner. Draco pouted a bit at the lack of response.

**They found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.**

'**I won't let you in,' he puffed. 'Norbert's at a tricky stage – nothin' I can't handle.'**

**When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.**

"**Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot – jus' playin' – he's only a baby, after all.'**

**The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle, feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.**

"And that's the reason why dragons are no pets. How could the man be that irresponsible?" Narcissa asked miffed.

**They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say goodbye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do. It was a very dark, cloudy night and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the Entrance Hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.**

**Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.**

'**He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey,' said Hagrid in a muffled voice. 'An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.'**

"Lonely? He's worried that the beast gets lonely?" Rudolphus asked unbelievingly.

"Yep, that's Hagrid for you. His heart bleeds for his creatures."

**[...the way from Hagrid to the tower...]**

**Professor McGonagall, in a tartan dressing-gown and a hairnet, had Malfoy by the ear.**

'**Detention!' she shouted. 'And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you –'**

'**You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!'**

'**What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!'**

"Well it wasn't a lie but you should have known better than that. She would never believe something absurd like this." Lucius allowed.

"And why were you out after curfew instead of informing a teacher earlier?" Severus drawled mockingly. Draco did not meet their eyes.

**The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the Cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione did a sort of jig.**

'**Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!'**

'**Don't,' Harry advised her.**

**Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.**

**Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.**

**At last, Norbert was going … going … _gone._**

**They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon – Malfoy in detention – what could spoil their happiness?**

**The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.**

'**Well, well, well,' he whispered, 'we _are_ in trouble.'**

**They'd left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower.**

Groans echoed through the living room. How could Harry forget something precious as the cloak?

"Yes, I know. It was stupid of me. We were that relieved that the dragon was gone that we forgot the cloak." Harry amended.

"Well it's fine. You should snack some more, Harry." Narcissa tried and shoved the tablet nearer to the teen.

"No!"

"Harry, you need..."

"No!"

"Harry, don't be difficult." Narcissa chided.

"I don't want to be drugged again, thank you very much. I like being awake. Sure I'm a bit tired but it's not that bad." Harry growled and glared at her.

Pansy sensing a nice outburst from the boy-who-lived grabbed the book out of Blaise's hands and started the next chapter.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 14 end x-x-x-x-x

A/N: just three more. I've decided that they will read the first book to the end before they end the reading night. Be honest with yourself. Did you not all finish a book when only few pages left even if you should have gone to bed? The following chapters are to cliffy at the end. I think they would like to finish them if they would need to wait almost two whole days^^


	15. Book 1-15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 15 x-x-x-x-x

Harry was still glaring at Narcissa and everyone who tried to feed him even more snacks and potions as Pansy picked up the book and opened it at the correct spot.

— **CHAPTER FIFTEEN — _The Forbidden Forest_**

**Things couldn't have been worse.**

**Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis and wild cover-up stories chased each other around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They were cornered. How could they have been so stupid as to forget the Cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower, which was out-of-bounds except for classes. Add Norbert and the Invisibility Cloak and they might as well be packing their bags already.**

**Had Harry thought that things couldn't have been worse? He was wrong. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.**

'**Harry!' Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other two. 'I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag–'**

**Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the three of them.**

'**I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves._'**

**It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.**

'**I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on,' said Professor McGonagall. 'It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?'**

**Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville – Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.**

'**I'm disgusted,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions – yes, you too, Mr Longbottom, _nothing_ gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous – and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.'**

'**_Fifty?'_ Harry gasped – they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.**

'**Fifty points _each_,' said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long pointed nose.**

"And they always held my behavior against me. They are hypocrites. Perfect head of house McGonagall – shining example of fair treatment – had judged you for your father's crimes?" Severus snorted.

"I've wondered since then why so many if other got only five to ten points removed for wandering out after curfew." Harry growled.

"Harry dear? Please stop growling. You are making Fenrir, nervous." Bella chirped and pointed at the werewolf next to her husband. Said werewolf eyed the teen nervously but denied everything.

**[...]**

**From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the House Cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, 'Thanks Potter, we owe you one!'**

"You were a first year. Did no one have any common sense?" Tom asked.

"Common sense and wizards don't match. There is no year that they don't turn against me because of something that would have been perfectly fine if I were not the bloody boy-who-lived." Harry snorted. Even Narcissa did not try to correct his language this time.

**Only Ron stood by him.**

'**They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them.'**

'**They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?' said Harry miserably.**

'**Well – no,' Ron admitted.**

**It was a bit late to repair the damage, but Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He'd had it with sneaking around and spying. He felt so ashamed of himself that he went to Wood and offered to resign from the Quidditch team.**

"What? The best seeker tried to resign?" Blaise snorted.

"You try to play and have fun while you're being bullied."

'**_Resign?'_ Wood thundered. 'What good'll that do? How are we going to get any points back if we can't win at Quidditch?'**

**But even Quidditch had lost its fun. The rest of the team wouldn't speak to Harry during practice, and if they had to speak about him, they called him 'the Seeker'.**

**Hermione and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad a time as Harry, because they weren't as well known, but nobody would speak to them either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence.**

"Ouch... and your head of house did not do anything? You've been already punished no need to add more by your house mates." Pansy pondered.

"McGonagall is hopelessly overworked with being Deputy headmistress, head of house and transfiguration professor. She does not even visit the common room very often. She expects the prefects to do her job." Harry huffed.

Pansy blinked but continued.

**[...Harry and his friends are studying more ...]**

**Then, about a week before the exams were due to start, Harry's new resolution not to interfere in anything that didn't concern him was put to an unexpected test. Walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, he heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.**

'**No – no – not again, please –'**

**It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Harry moved closer.**

'**All right – all right –' he heard Quirrell sob.**

"You have the worst luck... that can't be all coincidence..." Severus whispered to Harry who simply nodded.

**[...Harry tells Ron and Hermione about Quirrel and Ron asks what to do . Hermione answers...]**

'**Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure.'**

'**But we've got no _proof!_' said Harry. 'Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Hallowe'en and that he was nowhere near the third floor – who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining.'**

**Hermione looked convinced, but Ron didn't.**

'**If we just do a bit of poking around –'**

'**No,' said Harry flatly, 'we've done enough poking around.'**

**He pulled a map of Jupiter towards him and started to learn the names of its moons.**

"You were really determined not to interfere any longer? That must have been new for you." Blaise stated.

"I've learnt from the Dursleys that I need to seek information by myself but should always play down any knowledge..." Harry muttered.

**The following morning, notes were delivered to Harry, Hermione and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same:**

** _Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall._**

** _Prof. M. McGonagall_**

"That late detentions? Is she of her rocker?" Rudolphus exclaimed.

"Everything is possible around Harry." Fenrir countered.

"Would you cease to keep on about my rotten luck? We already know that..." Harry grumbled and leant back into his cushion.

Severus sneaked his arm around him and held him closer calming the teen.

**Harry had forgotten they still had detentions to do in the furore over the points they'd lost. He half expected Hermione to complain that this was a whole night of revision lost, but she didn't say a word. Like Harry, she felt they deserved what they'd got.**

**At eleven o'clock that night they said goodbye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall with Neville. Filch was already there – and so was Malfoy. Harry had also forgotten that Malfoy had got a detention, too. **

"I wish someone else had too..." Draco muttered.

'**Follow me,' said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. 'I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?' he continued, leering at them. 'Oh yes … hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me … It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out … hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed … Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do.'**

**They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffing. Harry wondered what their punishment was going to be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted.**

**The moon was bright, but clouds scudding across it kept throwing them into darkness. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.**

'**Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.'**

**Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, 'I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy – it's into the Forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece.'**

"The forest? Is the whole school getting mad? They can't send students into the forest at night." Bella ranted. Her sister did not seem to fair any better she was fuming, too angry to say anything.

"Of all things... if this isn't staged I don't know what else is... such punishment for a minor delict?" Tom shook his head.

Harry sighed. They were right there was too much coincidence. It should not have been allowed to send first years into the forest at night.

**At this, Neville let out a little moan and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.**

'**The Forest?' he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. 'We can't go in there at night – there's all sorts of things in there – werewolves, I heard.'**

**Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.**

**[...Hagrid introduces their punishment after Filch dropped them off...]**

'**But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he'd –'**

'– **tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts,' Hagrid growled. 'Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!'**

"As much as it pains me to admit but he is right. A whining letter about a detention would not help you." Lucius drawled. Draco seemed to shrink and looked hopefully at his mother.

"I agree, but I draw the line at detention in the Forbidden Forest at night." Narcissa hissed.

**Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously but then dropped his gaze.**

'**Right then,' said Hagrid, 'now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment.'**

**He led them to the very edge of the Forest. Holding his lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the Forest.**

'**Look there,' said Hagrid, 'see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.'**

"You looked for something that was able to kill a unicorn? They are mad all of them. That can't be true." Bella mumbled and rocked herself.

Rudolphus sighed and handed over a vial with a calming draught.

Harry feared what they would think about the events in the forest and not to forget the end of his first school year. Either Narcissa was going to kill or smother him...he did not know what he would prefer...

Severus noticed that Harry got even more tense and shifted so that Harry sat between his legs and completely in his arms. At once the embrace had a calming effect on Harry.

"Aww the two of you are too cute." Pansy giggled and hid behind the book when Severus glared at her.

'**And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?' said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.**

'**There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang,' said Hagrid. 'An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least.'**

'**I want Fang,' said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.**

"Wrong decision." Harry quipped.

"Yeah I know..." Draco replied but neither of them elaborated further for the others.

'**All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward,' said Hagrid. 'So me, Harry an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practise now – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh – so, be careful – let's go.'**

**The Forest was black and silent. A little way into it they reached a fork in the earth path and Harry, Hermione and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville and Fang took the right.**

**They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver blue blood on the fallen leaves.**

**Harry saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

'**_Could_ a werewolf be killing the unicorns?' Harry asked.**

'**Not fast enough,' said Hagrid. 'It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before.'**

**They walked past a mossy tree-stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.**

'**You all right, Hermione?' Hagrid whispered. 'Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt an' then we'll be able ter – GET BEHIND THAT TREE!'**

Bella screeched at this and flung her arms around her husband. She would have chosen the hatchling but he was already in a tight embrace. Severus did not purport to let Harry go anytime soon.

The others were listening entrancedly.

**Hagrid seized Harry and Hermione and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The three of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.**

'**I knew it,' he murmured. 'There's summat in here that shouldn' be.'**

'**A werewolf?' Harry suggested.**

"Harry, get the werewolf out of your mind. There isn't any in the forest till you third year." Fenrir grumbled quietly.

"I know..."

'**That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither,' said Hagrid grimly. 'Right, follow me, but careful, now.'**

**They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.**

'**Who's there?' Hagrid called. 'Show yerself – I'm armed!'**

**And into the clearing came – was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.**

"Merlin, it's just a centaur." Narcissa breathed relieved.

"Centaurs can be dangerous too..." Harry muttered thinking about his fifth year.

"Do you have anything to do with Umbridge's meeting with the centaurs?" Severus whispered into Harry's ear. He only noticed the minimal nod as he had his head on his bonded's shoulder.

'**Oh, it's you, Ronan,' said Hagrid in relief. 'How are yeh?'**

**He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.**

'**Good evening to you, Hagrid,' said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. 'Were you going to shoot me?'**

'**Can't be too careful, Ronan,' said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. 'There's summat bad loose in this Forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.'**

'**We'd noticed,' said Hermione faintly.**

'**Good evening,' said Ronan. 'Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?'**

'**Erm –'**

'**A bit,' said Hermione timidly.**

'**A bit. Well, that's something.' Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. 'Mars is bright tonight.'**

"Uh... centaurs. You can't get a straight answer out of them..." Fenrir snorted.

"His words are straight. The mars is bright. Never paid attention to divination and astronomy?" Bella asked innocently.

"This isn't covered by these subjects anymore." Harry threw in earning another round of blank and unbelieving looks.

"And what does it mean, Mr. I-know-stupid-things?" Draco drawled.

Harry raised an eyebrow but the calming presence of Severus let him ignore the taunts.

"Mars is the Roman God of war. If it shines brightly danger is near or even a war. It's muggle mythology." Harry stated.

"Did our education sink that low that even muggles know more about old traditions?" Bellatrix sniffed.

**[...the rest of the talk with the centaurs...]**

**They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.**

'**Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!'**

Gasps echoed through the room. Lucius' grip on the armrest tightened till his knuckles turned white but did not react otherwise. Narcissa checked her son out of the corner of her eyes.

'**You two wait here!' Hagrid shouted. 'Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!'**

"He left you alone in the forest?" Severus snarled.

"Calm down, we followed his instructions and nothing happened to us." Harry rolled his eyes.

"He also said that nothing would happen to Mr. Longbottom and Draco as long they had his dog with them and look were it led them." Lucius said stressed.

"They were alright..." Harry sighed and motioned to Pansy to read. They would not listen.

**They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared, until they couldn't hear anything but the rustling of leaves around them.**

'**You don't think they've been hurt, do you?' whispered Hermione.**

'**I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville … It's our fault he's here in the first place.'**

"That's not nice, hatchling." Bella pouted.

"As if he would have care if anything had happened to me." Harry crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course he would have. He was proper raised." Narcissa turned up her nose.

"Yeah sure." Harry was not convinced and he had soon proof for the opposite.

**The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?**

**At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him for a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.**

"Draco! How could you play a prank in the middle of a dangerous place? Have you lost any common sense?" Narcissa said dangerously emotionless.

"Sorry..." Draco hurried to say.

Pansy did not wait for Narcissa stopping glaring at her son and buried her nose into the book.

'**We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups – Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry,' Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, 'but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done.'**

**So Harry set off into the heart of the Forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the Forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.**

'**Look –' he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves.**

**Harry had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered … Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, it lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.**

'**AAAAAAAAAAARGH!'**

The scream did not only echo through Harry's memories. The piercing scream came from Pansy, Bella and...

"Fenrir?" Harry chuckled which turned soon due to the unbelieving and very white faces around him into a full and uncontrollable laughter

The dark lord smirked at the fearless werewolf who pretended to have not done anything out of character.

Severus on the other hand hid his chuckle behind Harry's laughter.

"Lass, read on." He growled at Pansy.

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted – so did Fang.**

"So mini-Lucius wasn't better off?" Rudolphus smirked at the teen in question.

"I want to see you at eleven when you see something drinking unicorn blood." Draco sulked.

"Well, where does it leave Harry?" Blaise teased.

"Bloody lion is too stupid to run..." The blond grumbled.

"You try to run with fear and pain." Harry muttered. He was too much reminded about the events of his first year and could recall the pain perfectly.

**The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards him – he couldn't move for fear.**

**Then a pain pierced his head like he'd never felt before, it was as though his scar was on fire – half-blinded, he staggered backwards. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over him, charging at the figure.**

**The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass.**

"It hurt you that much?" Tom asked staring at Harry. The green-eyed teen nodded.

"It got worse over the years especially after your resurrection. Good thing you were able to stop it or else I would have been in constant pain."

"Probably the soulfragment wanted to go back to its main piece. But it could not come out." Bella supplied.

"That explains a lot of headaches."

**When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.**

'**Are you all right?' said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.**

'**Yes – thank you – what _was_ that?'**

**The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar which stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.**

'**You are the Potter boy,' he said. 'You had better get back to Hagrid. The Forest is not safe at this time – especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.**

"He let you ride?" Narcissa had finally stopped glaring at her son and shifted her eyes to Harry. He nodded but did not comment further to let Pansy read.

'**My name is Firenze,' he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber on to his back.**

**[...the discussion with Bane...] **

**They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.**

'**Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?'**

'**No,' said Harry, startled by the odd question. 'We've only used the horn and tail-hair in Potions.'**

'**That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn,' said Firenze. 'Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself and you will have but a half life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.'**

At this point Harry stared pointingly at Tom.

"To my defense I have to say that it had not been my own idea with the unicorn blood that was Quirrel's own demise."

"If you say so..." Harry did not believe it even a second.

**Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.**

'**But who'd be that desperate?' he wondered aloud. 'If you're going to be cursed for ever, death's better, isn't it?'**

'**It is,' Firenze agreed, 'unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?'**

'**The Philosopher's Stone! Of course – the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who –'**

'**Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?'**

**It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: 'Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.'**

"How is it that you are remembering such comments always at the right moment?" Blaise frowned.

"Don't know but my luck has to be good for something if it gets me into trouble at every corner." Harry replied tiredly.

"Harry dear, don't you think you should ea.." Narcissa tried again.

"No!" Harry hissed not in the slightest interested to be put to sleep again.

"Would it help if I cast some detection spells before you ingest anything?" Severus offered.

"In case you haven't noticed we both don't have our wands. Mother dragon mark one and two confiscated them to prevent us from doing any magic." Harry countered.

"And you won't get them back till tomorrow." Bella pouted.

Tom shook his head and casted a detection charm at the chocolates and sweets that a house elf had put onto the table. It was clear.

"Here, nibble some of these."

"What's with you and your fascination to get me to eat?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're too skinny. You are putting an anorexic model to shame." Pansy giggled behind the book.

"Oh come on. I'm not that skinny."

He was ignored by the rest as Pansy finished the book. He wondered briefly what happened to the part where he joined Hagrid and Hermione again while Pansy read about the meeting with Ron in their common room.

**[...]In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry began to tell him and Hermione what had happened in the Forest.**

**Harry couldn't sit down. He paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.**

'**Snape wants the stone for Voldemort … and Voldemort's waiting in the Forest … and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich …'**

'**Stop saying the name!' said Ron in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them. **

**Harry wasn't listening.**

'**Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done … Bane was furious … he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen … They must show that Voldemort's coming back … Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me … I suppose that's written in the stars as well.'**

'**_Will you stop saying the name!'_ Ron hissed.**

'**So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone,' Harry went on feverishly, 'then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off … Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy.'**

**Hermione looked very frightened, but she had a word of comfort.**

'**Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic.'**

**The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. But the night's surprises weren't over.**

**When Harry pulled back his sheets, he found his Invisibility Cloak folded neatly underneath them. There was a note pinned to it:**

** _Just in case._**

"Not only did he give you the cloak back, he also encouraged you to use it?" Severus asked baffled.

"Yep."

"Seriously? You're talking about someone trying to kill you and Weasel only finds my name worrying?" Tom snorted.

"Yep." Harry replied tiredly.

"Are you willing to eat some chocolate now?" Severus tossed in. Harry did not deign him an answer and poked his rips.

Fenrir shook his head and held out his hand for the book, muttering under his breath that he would lock them in till their bond was complete.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 15 end x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: For all who did not already guessed it: They are trying to finish the book before Gringotts and you will probably have noticed (or not) that I changed the title of the story and the chapter names. I could not decide if I should make a whole chapter just for Gringotts etcetera or if I should put it to book1 or to book2 so I will put all books into one work.


	16. Book 1-16

Disclaimer: as usual – not mine.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews^^ I won't bore you with endless shatter about how much I value your responses. But just a few sentences to the guest **Moi**:

You're scaring me. Some of your ideas are like taken out of my plot notes ;) But thanks for reminding me about Hermione and the fire^^

As for complaints about deleting: yes I heard and even saw it too. Not my own mind you but a few of my favourites were taken down. Some uploaded it again some not. Because of this I don't post the whole chapter anymore and I want to try something else to the begin of the next book. I will take good care not to try it out for the exciting last chapters of book one but book two will be free game for me ;)

I want to remind you that the characters in my story are reading the whole book even if you don't. Or else some scenes would not make any sense without the whole context. But enough talking: have fun with chapter 16

*.*

X-x-x-x-x chapter 16 x-x-x-x-x

Fenrir browsed through the pages that they had already read looking for the chapter he had to read now while on the lounger diagonally opposite of him was fought a battle of dourness. Snape versus Potter. Why did he get the feeling that Narcissa would win in the end. The gleam in her eyes was not calming...

— **CHAPTER SIXTEEN — _Through the Trapdoor_**

**In years to come, Harry would never quite remember how he had managed to get through his exams when he half expected Voldemort to come bursting through the door at any moment. Yet the days crept by and there could be no doubt that Fluffy was still alive and well behind the locked door.**

**[...description of their exams...]**

**Harry did the best he could, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his forehead which had been bothering him ever since his trip into the Forest. **

"How did you managed to score that high on your tests?" Pansy looked at him incredulously.

"It could have been worse." Harry shrugged not noticing which effect his nonchalant answer had. Severus tightened his arms around the lean body. While the others were a mixture of tenseness, frozen smiles and tried ignorance.

**Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare, except that it was now worse than ever because there was a hooded figure dripping blood in it.**

"Harry, for how long did you have nightmares?" Narcissa asked suspiciously saying out loud what most of the adults wanted to know.

"They stop for a while and come back with new additions." Harry said expressionlessly.

"And no one talked with you about them? Hatchling, why did you not tell anyone?" Bella bristled only the death grip of her husband stopped her from dashing over to Harry.

"With whom? My lovely family? My friends who did not understand?" The raven-haired teen shrugged. He was used to handling everything on his own.

"Your head of house?" Tom threw in.

"Yeah right. I'm walking around and spill my heart to some professors who can't change anything." Harry countered sarcastically.

Severus pulled his mate from his side between his legs so he could embrace him with his whole body. Harry did not say anything about their new position. The gesture comforted him, reassuring him that he was not alone.

"How much of this all is actually the bond and what is the real Potter?" Draco drawled at the uncharacteristic sight.

"We won't know for sure till the bond has settled down. But perhaps Harry should take a dreamless sleep tonight. He needs his sleep." She watched the teen in question closely.

"NO!" To their surprise the response had not come from Harry but from the werewolf.

"And why should he not take the potion that would help him with the draining? Nightmare-filled nights are not really restful." Narcissa narrowed her eyes, fixed on Fenrir.

"If he's drugged they can't complete the bond!" Fenrir stated frustratedly. He stopped them from commenting by continuing to read.

**Maybe it was because they hadn't seen what Harry had seen in the Forest, or because they didn't have scars burning on their foreheads, but Ron and Hermione didn't seem as worried about the Stone as Harry. The idea of Voldemort certainly scared them, but he didn't keep visiting them in dreams, and they were so busy with their revision they didn't have much time to fret about what Snape or anyone else might be up to.**

**[… last history exam and revising...]**

'**No more revision,' Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass. 'You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet.'**

**Harry was rubbing his forehead.**

'**I wish I knew what this _means!_' he burst out angrily. 'My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this.'**

'**Go to Madam Pomfrey,' Hermione suggested.**

"She's right you should have gone to the nurse, hatchling. She could have helped you." Bella sniffed.

"How? As far as I know I'm the only one with a curse scar curtesy of the killing curse. It's not that I had been ill or hurt. At best she would have drugged me up but except an addiction I would have gained nothing." Harry rolled his eyes.

'**I'm not ill,' said Harry. 'I think it's a warning … it means danger's coming …'**

"And I was too right..." Harry muttered.

"What? You scar is a freaking warning system?" Draco sneered.

"Yep concerning Tom it had been quite reliable for a while."

"And the drama in our fourth and fifth year?" Pansy asked.

"Ah well... experiencing every spell that has been cast was not fun." Harry admitted but did not elaborate further much to the displeasure of his audience.

**Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot.**

'**Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down.'**

"Ah, I should train Neville..." Harry chuckled.

"Now Harry, Hagrid might be not the best secret keeper but he would never betray Dumbledore." Rudolphus admonished.

"You will see." The teen smirked.

**Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, 'That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one.'**

**Harry was quite sure the unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter towards the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy … never … but –**

**Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.**

'**Where're you going?' said Ron sleepily.**

'**I've just thought of something,' said Harry. He had gone white. 'We've got to go and see Hagrid, now.'**

'**Why?' panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.**

'**Don't you think it's a bit odd,' said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, 'that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?'**

"Nice work, Sherlock." Rudolphus whistled earning strange looks from the others. The purebloods because they did not know what he wanted to say. Harry, Tom and Severus because they knew the reference.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"How does a pureblood know about a muggle literature figure?" Harry grinned at him. Rudolphus coughed and muttered something about rebellious phase.

'**What are you on about?' said Ron, but Harry, sprinting across the grounds towards the Forest, didn't answer.**

**Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.**

'**Hullo,' he said, smiling. 'Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?'**

'**Yes, please,' said Ron, but Harry cut across him.**

'**No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?'**

'**Dunno,' said Hagrid casually, 'he wouldn' take his cloak off.'**

**He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.**

'**It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's one of the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.'**

**Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.**

'**What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?'**

'**Mighta come up,' said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. 'Yeah … he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here … He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after … so I told him … an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon … an' then … I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks … Let's see … yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted … but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home … So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy …'**

'**And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?' Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.**

'**Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep –'**

"Is there anything you can't get information on?" Tom groaned which was echoed by almost everyone in the room.

"Sometimes you only have to ask..."

"Harry, this is more than just asking..." Draco muttered with narrowed eyes.

"I think we've already agreed that Harry is more snake than lion? I don't know why you are still shocked about his actions." Blaise chuckled.

**Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.**

'**I shouldn'ta told yeh that!' he blurted out. 'Forget I said it! Hey – where're yeh goin'?'**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the Entrance Hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.**

'**We've got to go to Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?'**

"Wait stop! You actually tried to find Dumbledore and tell him everything?" Severus looked down on the black mop of hair unbelievingly.

"Of course. I only end up in trouble if I think the adults are not trustworthy or inept."

Severus and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that with the troll?" Tom asked.

"We wanted to warn Hermione she was on the second floor, the troll should have been in the dungeons with all teachers." Harry reminded them.

"Alright and your stunt with the jinxed broom?"

"We told Hagrid, when he dismissed us without further comments how would have the headmaster reacted? We did not have any proof."

Fenrir interrupted the discussion and continued. There were only this and the next chapter left and the time did not wait for them.

**They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.**

'**We'll just have to –' Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.**

'**What are you three doing inside?'**

**It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.**

'**We want to see Professor Dumbledore,' said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought.**

'**See Professor Dumbledore?' Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. 'Why?'**

**Harry swallowed – now what?**

'**It's sort of secret,' he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared.**

'**Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago,' she said coldly. 'He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once.'**

'**He's _gone?_' said Harry frantically. _'Now?_'**

'**Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time –'**

'**But this is important.'**

'**Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?'**

'**Look,' said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, 'Professor – it's about the Philosopher's Stone –'**

**Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up.**

'**How do you know –?' she spluttered.**

"You got prim and proper McGonagall not only to drop her books but to splutter as well? Oh what would I give to have seen this. Please could you put it in a pensive?" Rudolphus begged.

"Rudolphus, behave yourself. Don't dare to even suggest working with a pensive as long the soulbooks are active. You might never know what effect it could have on my hatchling and his magic." Bella sniffed and hit her husband over his head.

'**Professor, I think – I _know_ – that Sn– that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore.'**

**She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.**

'**Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow,' she said finally. 'I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected.'**

**[.. cut out to the scene with Snape's warning...]**

'**Right, here's what we've got to do,' he whispered urgently. 'One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape – wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that.'**

'**Why me?'**

'**It's obvious,' said Ron. 'You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know.' He put on a high voice, 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong …'**

"Perfect impersonation." Draco snorted.

"I could mention someone else that could have been this..." Blaise drawled mockingly staring at Draco.

The blond narrowed his eyes but what he countered was lost as Fenrir continued.

**[… Hermione fails to keep track on Snape and joins Harry and Ron...]**

'**Well, that's it then, isn't it?' Harry said. **

**The other two stared at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering.**

'**I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first.'**

'**You're mad!' said Ron.**

'**You can't!' said Hermione. 'After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!'**

'**SO WHAT?' Harry shouted. 'Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter any more, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor win the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would have done, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?'**

"For someone who loathes public attention you are terrifying good with speeches. We should make a politician out of you." Lucius drawled.

Harry grimaced at the thought of politics and publicity.

"No, we have already decided he's going to be an author and will tinker around with different magical projects to keep his magic level stable." Pansy pouted.

"Or maybe he would like to sort out his life first and decides on his own?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

**He glared at them.**

'**You're right, Harry,' said Hermione in a small voice.**

'**I'll use the Invisibility Cloak,' said Harry. 'It's just lucky I got it back.'**

"Lucky? No, that's just a mean plan to do something foolish like that. Hatchling don't go." Bella screeched. Everyone else had to cover their ears.

"Her mood swings are getting more and more out of hand." Harry muttered.

"Her potions are wearing off but she can't get more till tomorrow." Severus whispered back.

'**But will it cover all three of us?' said Ron.**

'**All – all three of us?'**

'**Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?'**

'**Of course not,' said Hermione briskly. 'How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful …'**

'**But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too.'**

'**Not if I can help it,' said Hermione grimly. 'Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve per cent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that.'**

"There is someone quite sure of herself. She does know that she can be expelled should it fit the crime, doesn't she?" Tom chuckled.

**After dinner the three of them sat nervously apart in the common room. Nobody bothered them; none of the Gryffindors had anything to say to Harry any more, after all. This was the first night he hadn't been upset by it. Hermione was skimming through all her notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try and break. Harry and Ron didn't talk much. Both of them were thinking about what they were about to do.**

**Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed.**

'**Better get the Cloak,' Ron muttered, as Lee Jordan finally left, stretching and yawning. Harry ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. He pulled out the Cloak and then his eyes fell on the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas. He pocketed it to use on Fluffy – he didn't feel much like singing.**

"Can you sing?" Pansy smirked at the green-eyed teen.

"I think for Fluffy it would have been sufficient." Harry avoided the question not sure about the objective quality of his voice.

"Ah we will have to test it." Blaise grinned. Harry could already see the plans for a karaoke night or at least the magical equivalent forming in their minds. He groaned.

"I won't sing."

**He ran back down to the common room.**

'**We'd better put the Cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own –'**

'**What are you doing?' said a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.**

'**Nothing, Neville, nothing,' said Harry, hurriedly putting the Cloak behind his back.**

**Neville stared at their guilty faces.**

'**You're going out again,' he said.**

'**No, no, no,' said Hermione. 'No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?'**

**Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. They couldn't afford to waste any more time, Snape might even now be playing Fluffy to sleep.**

'**You can't go out,' said Neville, 'you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.'**

'**You don't understand,' said Harry, 'this is important.'**

**But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.**

'**I won't let you do it,' he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. 'I'll – I'll fight you!'**

'**_Neville,'_ Ron exploded, 'get away from that hole and don't be an idiot –'**

'**Don't you call me an idiot!' said Neville. 'I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!'**

'**Yes, but not to _us,_' said Ron in exasperation. 'Neville, you don't know what you're doing.'**

**He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.**

'**Go on then, try and hit me!' said Neville, raising his fists. 'I'm ready!'**

**Harry turned to Hermione.**

'**_Do something,'_ he said desperately.**

**Hermione stepped forward.**

'**Neville,' she said, 'I'm really, really sorry about this.'**

**She raised her wand.**

'**_Petrificus Totalus!'_ she cried, pointing it at Neville.**

"Ouch, harsh." Blaise muttered.

"Well, not quite what I thought she would do but it had worked..." Harry replied sheepishly. Fenrir had ignored the mutter and continued causing the one or other to lose track.

**[…]**

"Psst... what happened?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"Only typical Griffindor behavior. Apologising for getting their way. And bad case of nerves."

**At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs Norris skulking near the top.**

'**Oh, let's kick her, just this once,' Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs Norris turned her lamp-like eyes on them, but didn't do anything.**

"Why did you not do it? That beast deserves a kick or two." Pansy sniffed.

**They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.**

"Oh, now your trip has an end. Peeves does not like other mischief maker beside him." Rudolphus grinned.

"Just wait!" Harry smirked but his voice was losing strength slowly.

Severus itched to cast a diagnosis spell but could not without his wand.

'**Who's there?' he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. 'Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?'**

**He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. **

'**Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen.'**

**Harry had a sudden idea.**

'**Peeves,' he said, in a hoarse whisper, 'the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible.'**

Fenrir had to stop. Soundlessly he opened and closed his mouth without being able to form words.

"You tricked, Peeves?" Severus chuckled quietly.

The others around them were not better off. Bella cackled in delight. Rudolphus was speechless as were the other teens.

**Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.**

'**So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir,' he said greasily. 'My mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, you're invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir.'**

'**I have business here, Peeves,' croaked Harry. 'Stay away from this place tonight.'**

'**I will, sir, I most certainly will,' said Peeves, rising up in the air again. 'Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you.'**

**And he scooted off.**

'**_Brilliant,_ Harry!' whispered Ron.**

"For once I have to agree with the weasel... that was really brilliant." Draco admitted.

"Quick thinking, Harry." Lucius complimented.

**A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor – and the door was already ajar.**

'**Well, there you are,' Harry said quietly. 'Snape's already got past Fluffy.'**

**Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the Cloak, Harry turned to the other two.**

'**If you want to go back, I won't blame you,' he said. 'You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now.'**

'**Don't be stupid,' said Ron.**

'**We're coming,' said Hermione.**

**Harry pushed the door open.**

**As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.**

'**What's that at its feet?' Hermione whispered.**

'**Looks like a harp,' said Ron. 'Snape must have left it there.'**

"A harp? You really believed that Severus would choose a harp?" Lucius sniggered. His amusement was cut short by a pointy elbow.

"The harp is a very fine and elegant instrument." Narcissa mentioned casually without indicating that she just poked her husband in his ribs.

"As beautiful as the harp may be but I would have flute. It's easier to transfigurate." Severus replied, looking at Narcissa carefully.

'**It must wake up the moment you stop playing,' said Harry. 'Well, here goes …'**

**He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased – it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

'**Keep playing,' Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the Cloak and crept towards the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.**

'**I think we'll be able to pull the door open,' said Ron, peering over the dog's back. 'Want to go first, Hermione?'**

'**No, I don't!'**

'**All right.' Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.**

'**What can you see?' Hermione said anxiously.**

'**Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop.'**

**Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.**

"Hatchling, we need to talk about your lack of self-preservation." Bella huffed and glared at Harry.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry answered not really meaning it.

'**You want to go first? Are you sure?' said Ron. 'I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep.'**

**Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.**

**Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of the bottom.**

**He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and said, 'If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?'**

'**Right,' said Ron.**

'**See you in a minute, I hope …'**

**And Harry let go. Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and – **

**FLUMP. With a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.**

'**It's OK!' he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp which was the open trapdoor. 'It's a soft landing, you can jump!'**

**Ron followed straight away. He landed sprawled next to Harry.**

'**What's this stuff?' were his first words.**

'**Dunno, sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Hermione!'**

**The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Hermione had already jumped. She landed on Harry's other side. **

'**We must be miles under the school,' she said.**

'**Lucky this plant thing's here, really,' said Ron.**

**_Lucky!'_ shrieked Hermione. 'Look at you both!'**

**She leapt up and struggled towards a damp wall. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snake-like tendrils around her ankles. As for Harry and Ron, their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.**

**Hermione had managed to free herself before the plant got a firm grip on her. Now she watched in horror as the two boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.**

'**Stop moving!' Hermione ordered them. 'I know what this is – it's Devil's Snare!'**

"Devil's Snare? Not the most effective protection isn't it? It's already mentioned in first year classes." Rudolphus commented casually but his white palour betrayed his light words. Around him the others were not better off.

"What had possessed you to jump blindly into a black hole?" Severus snarled. His grip on Harry increased due to his tenseness.

"We were desperate..."

"And why not using a lumos?" Tom drawled.

"True we should have learnt it by this point but our defense teacher had it not really covered." Harry drawled back.

'**Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help,' snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant curling around his neck.**

'**Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!' said Hermione.**

'**Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!' Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.**

'**Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare … What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp –'**

'**So light a fire!' Harry choked.**

"Merlin, at least one of you had his head on the right place." Severus sighed,

"What a high praise coming from you." Harry teased to lighten the atmosphere. For him it was nothing but an event in the past. They had survived and everything had gone well enough despite him waking up in the hospital wing.

"Don't you dare to joke about this, hatchling, you are so grounded when we have finished this for getting yourself into danger." Bella bristled.

"You can't ground me. First you're not my mother, second when I understand you correctly I'm an adult now that I'm bonded to Severus and third I have an appointment tomorrow morning. Do you want to explain to the goblins why I could not get to the emergency meeting?"

"Fine, you're grounded after your meeting tomorrow." Bella pouted.

Severus covered Harry's mouth before he could retort.

'**Yes – of course – but there's no wood!'**

"No wood?" Draco echoed unbelievingly.

"Well she's not good with crises."

'**HAVE YOU GONE MAD?' Ron bellowed. 'ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?'**

'**Oh, right!' said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames she had used on Snape at the plant. In a matter of seconds, the two boys felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies and they were able to pull free.**

'**Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione,' said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.**

'**Yeah,' said Ron, 'and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis – "there's no wood", _honestly._'**

'**This way,' said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway which was the only way on.**

**All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downwards and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. With an unpleasant jolt of the heart, he remembered the dragons said to be guarding vaults in the wizards' bank. If they met a dragon, a fully grown dragon – Norbert had been bad enough …**

'**Can you hear something?' Ron whispered.**

**Harry listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.**

'**Do you think it's a ghost?'**

'**I don't know … sounds like wings to me.'**

"Sounds like wings to me." Draco repeated. "What are you a bat?"

But he was ignored by the others. They were to wrapped up by the story.

'**There's light ahead – I can see something moving.'**

**They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy, wooden door.**

'**Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?' said Ron.**

'**Probably,' said Harry. 'They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once … Well, there's nothing for it … I'll run.'**

Several groans were heard and Harry could not tell who had groaned.

"Of course you do. Where's your self-preservation, Harry?" Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was the fastest of us three, of course I had to run first." Harry defended himself.

Ron and Hermione had never stood a chance in a race against him.

**He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room. He expected to feel sharp beaks and claws tearing at him any second, but nothing happened. He reached the door untouched. He pulled the handle, but it was locked.**

**The other two followed him. They tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried her Alohomora Charm.**

'**Now what?' said Ron.**

'**These birds … they can't be here just for decoration,' said Hermione.**

**They watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering – _glittering?_**

'**They're not birds!' Harry said suddenly, 'they're _keys!_ Winged keys – look carefully. So that must mean …' he looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. '… Yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!'**

"Why do you need glasses?" Fenrir asked unbelievingly.

"Without them I can't see much."

'**But there are _hundreds_ of them!'**

**Ron examined the lock on the door.**

'**We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle.'**

**They seized a broomstick each and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.**

**Not for nothing, though, was Harry the youngest Seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things other people didn't. After a minute's weaving about through the whirl of rainbow feathers, he noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.**

"You should be disqualified for Quidditch games..." Draco grumbled.

"Just because you never win?" Harry smirked in response but his voice was slowly loosing strength.

"We should finish soon for today, I think it was enough..." Narcissa tried to argue. Keyword tried. Her words hit fierce resistance.

"Mum, it's just one more chapter." Draco dared to whine.

"You can't want to end the book at the showdown." Rudolphus was scandalised.

Narcissa looked at Voldemort in hope he would put his foot down.

"Harry can take a nap. He already knows what happens."

'**That one!' he called to the others. 'That big one – there – no, there – with bright blue wings – the feathers are all crumpled on one side.'**

**Ron went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing, crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off his broom.**

'**We've got to close in on it!' Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. 'Ron, you come at it from above – Hermione, stay below and stop it going down – and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!'**

**Ron dived, Hermione rocketed upwards, the key dodged them both and Harry streaked after it; it sped towards the wall, Harry leant forward and with a nasty crunching noise, pinned it against the stone with one hand. Ron and Hermione's cheers echoed around the high chamber.**

"Wow, and here I thought you are useless in strategy..." Blaise commented.

"Just because I can't play chess to save my life?"

"Yep."

**They landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned – it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.**

'**Ready?' Harry asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. They nodded. He pulled the door open.**

**The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.**

**They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces. **

"Speak of the devil..." Fenrir whistled.

"The whole tests are a joke." Lucius sneered, "Devils snare are first year topic, as good as won if you have the best witch of your year with you. Flying keys? Easy for the youngest seeker of the century. Chess? Completely charmed chess sets are opponents for beginners not really a challenge."

"We never informed the other professors what our protections were but besides the dog and the keys I can't see anything that could have stopped the dark lord." Severus mused.

"I just needed the information about the cerberus. The key was easy to summon with a small accio and everything was set and the chessboard could be ignored. The door behind the field was not locked and if you did not step onto the board they chessmen were inactive." Tom elaborated Quirrel's side of the so-called protections.

"So the whole work was in vain?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say in vain. It pulled Weasley closer to you or not?"

"Another point for Dumble's manipulations." Bella sang.

'**Now what do we do?' Harry whispered.**

'**It's obvious, isn't it?' said Ron. 'We've got to play our way across the room.'**

**Behind the white pieces they could see another door.**

'**How?' said Hermione nervously.**

'**I think,' said Ron, 'we're going to have to be chessmen.'**

**[...the chess game up to the point where Ron sacrifies himself...]**

'**We're nearly there,' he muttered suddenly. 'Let me think – let me think …'**

**The white queen turned her blank face towards him.**

'**Yes …' said Ron softly, 'it's the only way … I've got to be taken.'**

'**NO!' Harry and Hermione shouted.**

'**That's chess!' snapped Ron. 'You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!'**

'**But –'**

'**Do you want to stop Snape or not?'**

'**Ron –'**

'**Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!'**

**There was nothing else for it.**

'**Ready?' Ron called, his face pale but determined. 'Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won.'**

**He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor – Hermione screamed but stayed on her square – the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.**

**Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left.**

"Is someone else also seeing this strange coincidence?" Pansy asked into the room.

"If Dumbledore had planned that all it really caused you to rely more on the red-head..." Tom pondered. Harry sighed. Looking at the scene like this it would seem so. He would have to wake up and realise that Ron was not the friend he had always thought.

**The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.**

'**What if he's –?'**

'**He'll be all right,' said Harry, trying to convince himself. 'What do you reckon's next?'**

'**We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare – Flitwick must've put charms on the keys – McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive – that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's …'**

**They had reached another door.**

'**All right?' Harry whispered.**

'**Go on.'**

**Harry pushed it open.**

**A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.**

"You knocked the troll out? What happened to the good old blasting or blasting curse?" Bella sniffed.

"Took a leaf from the brat, it would be less suspiciously, if something else had gone wrong." Tom pointed at Harry and reminded them about the Halloween incident.

'**I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one,' Harry whispered, as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. 'Come on, I can't breathe.' **

**He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next – but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.**

'**Snape's,' said Harry. 'What do we have to do?'**

**They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.**

'**Look!' Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:**

** _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_**

** _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_**

** _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_**

** _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_**

** _Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _**

** _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._**

** _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_**

** _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_**

** _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_**

** _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_**

** _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_**

** _But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_**

** _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_**

** _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_**

** _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_**

** _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._**

**Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.**

'**_Brilliant,'_ said Hermione. 'This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here for ever.'**

'**But so will we, won't we?'**

'**Of course not,' said Hermione. 'Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple.'**

"This whole thing had been a farce, I was not even allowed to use poison or otherwise dangerous potions." Severus sneered.

"Ah, was that the reason why I could walk through the fire after I hit it with an aguamenti?" Tom teased.

"When you had quenched the fire how comes that it reappeared?" Blaise asked.

"The fire was down for five minutes before the charm reactivated itself." Tom explained.

'**But how do we know which to drink?'**

'**Give me a minute.'**

**Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.**

'**Got it,' she said. 'The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone.'**

**Harry looked at the tiny bottle.**

'**There's only enough there for one of us,' he said. 'That's hardly one swallow.'**

**They looked at each other.**

'**Which one will get you back through the purple flames?'**

**Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.**

'**You drink that,' said Harry. 'No, listen – get back and get Ron – grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really.'**

"Now you are using common sense why not earlier?" Narcissa chided.

"We tried warning McGonagall and we knew that Dumbles was not in the castle. I needed to keep my only friends out of the line..." Harry answered again half-asleep.

'**But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him?'**

'**Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I?' said Harry, pointing at his scar. 'I might get lucky again.'**

**Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.**

'_**Hermione!'**_

'**Harry – you're a great wizard, you know.'**

'**I'm not as good as you,' said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him.**

"You're not used to any kind of physical affection, are you?" Pansy asked sadly. Harry chose not to answer and mimed sleeping.

'**Me!' said Hermione. 'Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be _careful!_'**

'**You drink first,' said Harry. 'You are sure which is which, aren't you?'**

'**Positive,' said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.**

'**It's not poison?' said Harry anxiously.**

'**No – but it's like ice.'**

'**Quick, go, before it wears off.'**

'**Good luck – take care –'**

'**GO!'**

**Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.**

**Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.**

'**Here I come,' he said and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.**

**It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and walked forward; he braced himself, saw the black flames licking his body but couldn't feel them – for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire – then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.**

**There was already someone there – but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.**

"Chapter 16 finished. One more to go." Fenrir said and handed the book over to Rudolphus.

"I think we all agree that we finish the book tonight." The wizard asked and looked into the round.

Everyone nodded except Narcissa and Harry. Narcissa because she wanted to see Harry in bed and not longer awake and Harry because he still played the sleeping teen.

"I see I'm overruled. But no reading tomorrow." Narcissa huffed.

X-x-x-x-x chapter 16 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	17. Book 1-17

**AN: **Thank you for all the nice reviews I really appreciate them even if I don't always answer them. This is the last chapter of the first book and so the last chapter before the long awaited Gringotts chapter^^ But also the last chapter in this style. I will experiment at the beginning of the next book with possible styles because I have to search for a fun way to keep on track with my reading-fiction without stopping the whole thing. I have to admit I have more fun writing if I can write in a flow like in my other stories, so this here was once in a while neglected in favour of the other ideas. So be patient with me ;)

x-x-x-x-x chapter 17 x-x-x-x-x

Rudolphus took the book from Fenrir and opened it at the beginning of the last chapter. There were not many pages left and it was getting really late. Harry was curled up in Severus' arms and was probably sleeping again. 

— **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN — _The Man with Two Faces_**

**It was Quirrell.**

'**_You!'_ gasped Harry.**

"If I had not known already I would also be surprised. The pathetic display was annoying and distracting." Fenrir admitted.

**[...]**

'**But Snape tried to kill me!'**

'**No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you.'**

'**Snape was trying to _save_ me?'**

"Ah quite sweet of him." Bella giggled and watched dreamingly the cuddling wizards.

"I'm a professor of course I would protect a student." Said professor deflected.

'**Of course,' said Quirrell coolly. 'Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really … he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular … and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight.'**

"Be honest, Severus. You were forced to do so." Lucius drawled amusedly.

"Of course, refereeing it the worst part of Quidditch."

**Quirrell snapped his fingers. Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.**

'**You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school at Hallowe'en like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.'**

"What are you doing with MY hatchling!" Bella sniffed and glared at her Lord but immediately stopped torn between protectiveness and obedience towards Voldemort.

"That's in the past, darling. Things changed." Rudolphus interrupted without looking up and continued.

'**_You_ let the troll in?'**

'**Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly.**

'**Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.'**

**It was only then that Harry realised what was standing behind Quirrell. It was the Mirror of Erised.**

'**This mirror is the key to finding the Stone,' Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. 'Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this … but he's in London … I'll be far away by the time he gets back …'**

**All Harry could think of doing was to keep Quirrell talking and stop him concentrating on the Mirror.**

"How is it that you are able to think and react properly in situations like this?" Pansy asked bewildered.

Harry did not answer and continued to pretend to sleep. It was relaxing to keep his eyes shut, listen to the reading and feel the warmth of his soulmate behind him.

'**I saw you and Snape in the Forest –' he blurted out.**

'**Yes,' said Quirrell idly, walking around the Mirror to look at the back. 'He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me – as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side …'**

**Quirrell came back out from behind the Mirror and stared hungrily into it.**

'**I see the Stone … I'm presenting it to my master … but where is it?'**

**Harry struggled against the ropes binding him, but they didn't give. He _had_ to keep Quirrell from giving his whole attention to the Mirror.**

'**But Snape always seemed to hate me so much.'**

'**Oh, he does,' said Quirrell casually, 'heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead._'**

Again Bella and Pansy glanced at the wizards in question and giggled. More or less sanely.

'**But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing – I thought Snape was threatening you …'**

**For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.**

'**Sometimes,' he said, 'I find it hard to follow my master's instructions – he is a great wizard and I am weak –'**

'**You mean he was there in the classroom with you?' Harry gasped.**

'**He is with me wherever I go,' said Quirrell quietly. 'I met him when I travelled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it … Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me.' Quirrell shivered suddenly. 'He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me … decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me …'**

**Quirrell's voice tailed away. Harry was remembering his trip to Diagon Alley – how could he have been so stupid? He'd _seen_ Quirrell there that very day, shaken hands with him in the Leaky Cauldron.**

"That reminds me... the book did not mention that his scar had acted up at the Leaky Cauldron. Of course he had to suspect Severus after the Welcoming Feast." Lucius pondered.

"I only possessed Quirrell after his failure at Gringotts but he met Harry before." Tom explained. He was not quite sure who already knew about his presence at Hogwarts in that year but at least the adults seemed not to be surprised and the others might assume it due to their comments during the reading.

**Quirrell cursed under his breath.**

'**I don't understand … is the Stone _inside_ the Mirror? Should I break it?'**

**Harry's mind was racing.**

**What I want more than anything else in the world at the moment, he thought, is to find the Stone before Quirrell does. So if I look in the Mirror, I should see myself finding it – which means I'll see where it's hidden! But how can I look without Quirrell realising what I'm up to?**

"Dumblewhore should be ashamed. A first year cracked his puzzle." Bella giggled.

"Bella, watch your mouth." Narcissa chided but it sounded more like routine than honest reprimand.

"Harry already knew how the mirror worked." Tom pointed out.

**He tried to edge to the left, to get in front of the glass without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.**

'**What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!'**

**And to Harry's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**

'**Use the boy … Use the boy …'**

**Quirrell rounded on Harry.**

'**Yes – Potter – come here.'**

**He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.**

'**Come here,' Quirrell repeated. 'Look in the Mirror and tell me what you see.'**

**Harry walked towards him. **

'**I must lie,' he thought desperately. 'I must look and lie about what I see, that's all.'**

"Poor Harry, he couldn't lie if his life depends on it..." Pansy sighed.

"He might not be able to lie directly especially after Umbitch but he's quite good with twisting truth." Draco muttered.

"What was that with Umbridge?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"What? You don't know? Look at his right hand closely."

Severus took Harry's hand and held closer into the light. _I must tell no lies _was plainly written in the back of his hand.

"Death is too kind for that toad." Severus growled.

"Calm down, Severus. We will get her for this." Tom replied calmly but his eyes spoke of death and torture.

"You can plan her demise after we have finished the books." Narcissa intervened.

**Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell's turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the Mirror and opened them again.**

**He saw his reflection, pale and scared-looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket – and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow – incredibly – _he'd got the Stone._**

'**Well?' said Quirrell impatiently. 'What do you see?'**

**Harry screwed up his courage.**

'**I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore,' he invented. 'I – I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor.'**

"Well, that's at least not completely unbelievable." Rudolphus interrupt his reading.

"Don't encourage him to train lying." Narcissa hissed.

"How should I encourage him? He's sleeping again." The wizard countered but buried his nose back into the book.

**Quirrell cursed again.**

'**Get out of the way,' he said. As Harry moved aside he felt the Philosopher's Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?**

**But he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.**

'**He lies … He lies …'**

'**Potter, come back here!' Quirrell shouted. 'Tell me the truth! What did you just see?'**

**The high voice spoke again.**

'**Let me speak to him … face to face …'**

'**Master, you are not strong enough!'**

'**I have strength enough … for this …'**

**Harry felt as if Devil's Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.**

**Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.**

"Not quite a beauty..." Draco whispered and only the distance to the dark lord saved him from a terrible revenge.

'**Harry Potter …' it whispered.**

**Harry tried to take a step backwards but his legs wouldn't move.**

'**See what I have become?' the face said. 'Mere shadow and vapour … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds … Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks … you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the Forest … and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own … Now … why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?'**

**So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backwards.**

'**Don't be a fool,' snarled the face. 'Better save your own life and join me … or you'll meet the same end as your parents … They died begging me for mercy …'**

"Not really the best move. All he had heard about his parents was how brave they were to face you, my lord." Lucius stated.

"Yes, I know. Gryffindors seem to thrive on their loyalty to their family no matter if known or not." Tom sighed and glanced at the sleeping teen.

"Is he really asleep or acting?" Blaise asked bluntly.

"His breathing is even and his body relaxed. I think he's sleeping." Fenrir pouted.

"And why are you pouting again, wolf?" Rudolphus rolled his eyes guessing the answer already.

"How can they complete their bond if the other half is asleep? A soulmate bond won't accept rape." The werewolf whined.

Narcissa sighed and conjured a newspaper and let it hit him on his nose with a quick swish of her wand and a muttered spell.

"Continue, Rudolphus."

'**LIAR!' Harry shouted suddenly.**

**Quirrell was walking backwards at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.**

'**How touching …' it hissed. 'I always value bravery … Yes, boy, your parents were brave … I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight … but your mother needn't have died … she was trying to protect you … Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain.'**

'**NEVER!'**

**Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, 'SEIZE HIM!' and, next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; **

"He's really used to pain, isn't he?" Pansy whispered sadly.

Bella's lips trembled and could not keep her eyes off the sleeping teen.

"No use in crying over spilt milk. We can't change the past only the future." Narcissa sighed.

**his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened – he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers – they were blistering before his eyes.**

'**Seize him! SEIZE HIM!' shrieked Voldemort again and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck – Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.**

'**Master, I cannot hold him – my hands – my hands!'**

**And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms – Harry could see they looked burnt, raw, red and shiny.**

'**Then kill him, fool, and be done!' screeched Voldemort.**

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, by instinct, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face –**

"Yep, there's definitively a Slytherin in the lion's skin." Blaise shook his head.

Severus tightened again his grip on his soulmate and stroke the teen's side with calming motions...if he wanted to calm Harry or himself was not to discern.

'**AAAARGH!' **

**Quirrell rolled off him, his face blistering too, and then Harry knew: Quirrell couldn't touch his bare skin, not without suffering terrible pain – his only chance was to keep hold of Quirrell, keep him in enough pain to stop him doing a curse.**

**Harry jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on as tight as he could. Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off – the pain in Harry's head was building – he couldn't see – he could only hear Quirrell's terrible shrieks and Voldemort's yells of 'KILL HIM! KILL HIM!' and other voices, maybe in Harry's own head, crying, 'Harry! Harry!'**

**He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down … down … down …**

The atmosphere in the room was stretched to the breaking point. No one had really known what actually had happened after this. Voldemort had been gone again and Harry out like a light.

**Something gold was glinting just above him. The Snitch! He tried to catch it, but his arms were too heavy.**

"Seekers!" Pansy cried out, breaking the tenseness.

"Gold is glinting and at once he tries to catch a non existent snitch." Narcissa shook her head. She was slowly calming down again. Obviously Harry had survived as the young wizard was still with them.

**He blinked. It wasn't the Snitch at all. It was a pair of glasses. How strange.**

**He blinked again. The smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into view above him.**

'**Good afternoon, Harry,' said Dumbledore.**

**Harry stared at him. Then he remembered. 'Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick –'**

"You just woke up from a coma and are thinking about the Stone?" Fenrir asked Harry who was still sleeping.

"You won't get an answer from him you know?" Rudolphus chuckled.

Fenrir shot him a dark look and Rudolphus hurried to read.

'**Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times,' said Dumbledore. 'Quirrell does not have the Stone.'**

'**Then who does? Sir, I –'**

'**Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out.'**

**Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realised he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet-shop.**

'**Tokens from your friends and admirers,' said Dumbledore, beaming. 'What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. **

"Sure there were many rumors but nothing came even close..." Draco muttered.

"Probably because you have started half of them." Blaise rolled his eyes.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at this and exchanged looks with his wife. Obviously they did not think that spreading rampant rumors was worthy of a Malfoy.

'**Three days. Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried.'**

'**But sir, the Stone –'**

'**I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say.'**

'**You got there? You got Hermione's owl?'**

'**We must have crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London than it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you –'**

'**It was _you._'**

'**I feared I might be too late.'**

'**You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer –'**

'**Not the Stone, boy, you – the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed.'**

'**Destroyed?' said Harry blankly. 'But your friend – Nicolas Flamel –'**

'**Oh, you know about Nicolas?' said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. 'You _did_ do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat and agreed it's all for the best.'**

'**But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?'**

'**They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die.'**

**Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on Harry's face.**

'**To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very, _very_ long day. After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all – the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them.'**

**Harry lay there, lost for words. Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling.**

'**Sir?' said Harry. 'I've been thinking … Sir – even if the Stone's gone, Vol– … I mean, You-Know-Who –'**

'**Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.'**

'**Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?'**

"He can be quite quick if he wants to be..." Tom chuckled.

"He should have done this in class and he could have been easily on top." Severus sneered half-heartly.

"Sure, but that would gain him even more attention." Bella argued.

'**No, Harry, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share … not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power.'**

**Harry nodded, but stopped quickly, because it made his head hurt. Then he said, 'Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me … things I want to know the truth about …'**

'**The truth.' Dumbledore sighed. 'It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie.'**

'**Well … Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?'**

"He's asking the right questions but has to trust the wrong man..." Lucius shook his head.

"How many lies has he heard from the old coot?" Rudolphus pondered.

"Undoubtedly too many." Tom sneered.

**Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.**

'**Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day … put it from your mind for now, Harry. When you are older … I know you hate to hear this … when you are ready, you will know.'**

"So when Dumbles had to decide never?" Blaise joked.

"I think he told him a year ago, after the ministry debacle." Severus frowned.

"Dumbles left my hatchling hanging without any hints? Not even telling him that the visions could be sign of a beginning possession or anything else? You can't keep teenager out of the loop without telling them why, that only causes them to rebel." Bella huffed.

"Since when are you the expert for parenting of teenagers?" Narcissa raised her eyebrow.

"Since my hatchling needs me." She turned her nose up and sniffed.

**And Harry knew it would be no good to argue.**

'**But why couldn't Quirrell touch me?'**

'**Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realise that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign … to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection for ever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good.'**

**Dumbledore now became very interested in a bird out on the window-sill, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on the sheet. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, 'And the Invisibility Cloak – do you know who sent it to me?'**

'**Ah – your father happened to leave it in my possession and I thought you might like it.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 'Useful things … your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here.'**

'**And there's something else …'**

'**Fire away.'**

'**Quirrell said Snape –'**

**_Professor_ Snape, Harry.'**

'**Yes, him – Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?'**

'**Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive.'**

'**What?'**

'**He saved his life.'**

"The old coot is quite good at twisting reality. I hope he knows the truth now." Lucius glanced pointingly at Severus and Harry.

"He has already gained my memories, so I would assume he knows..." The potion master guessed.

**[...cut out the explanation about the mirror...]**

**Madam Pomfrey, the matron, was a nice woman, but very strict.**

'**Just five minutes,' Harry pleaded.**

'**Absolutely not.'**

'**You let Professor Dumbledore in …'**

'**Well, of course, that was the Headmaster, quite different. You need _rest_.'**

'**I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey …'**

"You will never get her to give in, Harry." Draco snorted, ignoring the little detail that he would not answer.

"Indeed, Poppy is rather adamant everything concerning her patients. She would probably throw out Merlin and the founders should they disturb the rest of her patients." Severus snorted. Rudolphus grinned and read the next paragraph.

'**Oh, very well,' she said. 'But five minutes _only._'**

"That's not fair? What is it about him, that everyone seems to jump at his bidding." Draco whined.

"Draco, it's unbecoming to whine." Narcissa chided.

"But it's interesting non less..." Pansy sulked.

**And she let Ron and Hermione in.**

'**_Harry!'_**

**Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around him again, but Harry was glad she held herself in as his head was still very sore. **

'**Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to – Dumbledore was so worried –'**

'**The whole school's talking about it,' said Ron. 'What _really_ happened?'**

**It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumours. Harry told them everything: Quirrell; the Mirror; the Stone and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places and, when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.**

'**So the Stone's gone?' said Ron finally. 'Flamel's just going to _die?_'**

'**That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that – what was it? – "to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure".'**

'**I always said he was off his rocker,' said Ron, looking quite impressed at how mad his hero was.**

'**So what happened to you two?' said Harry.**

'**Well, I got back all right,' said Hermione. 'I brought Ron round – that took a while – and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the Entrance Hall. He already knew – he just said, "Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" and hurtled off to the third floor.'**

'**D'you think he meant you to do it?' said Ron. 'Sending you your father's Cloak and everything?'**

'**_Well,'_ Hermione exploded, 'if he did – I mean to say – that's terrible – you could have been killed.'**

"I like that girl. Can I keep her?" Bella fluttered her eyelashes.

"Darling, first she isn't here"

"yet" Bella cut into her husbands reply.

"second she is not a pet, I doubt her parents would like it if you simply take her in."

Bella pouted a bit but nodded hesitantly.

'**No, it isn't,' said Harry thoughtfully. 'He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the Mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could …'**

"Just enough... too right. He has seen partly through Dumbles only missing the part that he was set up but not bad for an eleven year old who still thinks as Dumbles as the good one." Tom mused.

"Of course he would not see the manipulation. The old coot was careful in his tactics to encourage every trait that could be useful for him." Severus sneered.

Listen to Harry's point of view combined with what they knew of the facts and past events Harry's whole life had been masterfully planned.

'**Yeah, Dumbledore's barking, all right,' said Ron proudly. 'Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course – you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you – but the food'll be good.'**

**At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.**

'**You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT,' she said firmly.**

**After a good night's sleep, Harry felt nearly back to normal.**

'**I want to go to the feast,' he told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many sweet-boxes. 'I can, can't I?'**

'**Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go,' she said sniffily, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realise how risky feasts could be. 'And you have another visitor.'**

'**Oh good,' said Harry. 'Who is it?'**

**Hagrid sidled through the door as he spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him and burst into tears.**

'**It's – all – my – ruddy – fault!' he sobbed, his face in his hands. 'I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!'**

"Well, I might don't like the oaf but I can see why Harry is loyal to him. His heart is at the right place." Lucius drawled, shocking his son and friends into silence.

'**Hagrid!' said Harry, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. 'Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him.'**

'**Yeh could've died!' sobbed Hagrid. 'An' don' say the name!'**

'**VOLDEMORT!' Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. 'I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads …'**

"Does he think that's the solution to every emotional problem?" Pansy blinked.

"Maybe, it had worked with Weasel and Longbottom quite well." Fenrir smirked, remembering the earlier chapters.

"At least he does not hand out chocolate every possible time or he would be worse than Lupin." Severus snorted.

Fenrir perked up at the mention of his fellow werewolf.

"Be a good doggy and your playmate can come over." Bella cackled at the sight of the annoyed werewolf.

**Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, 'That reminds me. I've got yeh a present.'**

'**It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?' said Harry anxiously and at last Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.**

'**Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead – anyway, got yeh this …'**

**It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father.**

'**Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, askin' fer photos … Knew yeh didn' have any … D'yeh like it?'**

**Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.**

There were no comments left. Most of the present – and awake- audience could feel for the boy even if the could not or did not want to image how such a small present had had such immense effect of the orphan.

**Harry made his way down to the end-of-year feast alone that night. He had been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing-about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, so the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colours of green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.**

**When Harry walked in there was a sudden hush and then everybody started talking loudly at once. He slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him.**

**Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.**

"He really does not like the attention..." Draco amended.

"Did it really take the whole book to get this into your thick skull?" Pansy sighed.

'**Another year gone!' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were … you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts …**

'**Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.'**

**A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.**

'**Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin,' said Dumbledore. 'However, recent events must be taken into account.'**

**The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.**

'**Ahem,' said Dumbledore. 'I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes …**

'**First – to Mr Ronald Weasley …'**

"He's really going to give them points for endangering their lives?" Narcissa asked unbelievingly.

"At that time we only thought that he needed a reason to let Gryffindor win..." Draco admitted.

"Well, they did a good deed..." Blaise shrugged. Protecting the stone and going through the tasks had been done with good intentions.

"That might be, but he can't reward this without more explanation. They would forever think that it is alright to break rules and laws and endangering their and other lives as long as the result is positive." Narcissa was appalled.

"Cissa, exact this is what Dumbledore wants for his pawn." Tom pointed out.

**Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with bad sunburn.**

'… **for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.'**

**Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other Prefects, 'My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!'**

**At last there was silence again.**

'**Second – to Miss Hermione Granger … for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.'**

**Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears.**

"And again a good example for his observation skills..." Rudolphus smirked guessing that the witch in question would like to read this at a later time.

**Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves – they were a hundred points up.**

'**Third – to Mr Harry Potter …' said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. '… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.'**

**The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points – exactly the same as Slytherin. They had drawn for the House Cup – if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.**

**Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.**

'**There are all kinds of courage,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.'**

"Well, that were points that were justified." Bella sniffed. She liked Dumbledore's early manipulation non less than her sister.

**[...cut out the end of the feast up to the ending scene at King's Cross...]**

'**There he is, Mum, there he is, look!'**

**It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.**

'**Harry Potter!' she squealed. 'Look, Mum! I can see –'**

'**Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point.'**

"Ouch, quite obsessed this one. You can't help feeling sorry for him." Blaise chuckled.

"She was quite bad back then." Draco agreed.

"was? Still is. It would not surprise me if she had started the fan club." Pansy rolled her eyes.

**Mrs Weasley smiled down at them.**

'**Busy year?' she said.**

'**Very,' said Harry. 'Thanks for the fudge and the jumper, Mrs Weasley.'**

"Aww, I will keep him. Even thanking her for the jumper over a half a year later in person." Bella coed.

"Darling, we have discussed this already. No keeping teens, which are already spoken for." Ruldophus grinned.

'**Oh, it was nothing, dear.'**

'**Ready, are you?'**

**It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still moustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.**

'**You must be Harry's family!' said Mrs Weasley.**

'**In a manner of speaking,' said Uncle Vernon. 'Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day.' He walked away.**

**Harry hung back for a last word with Ron and Hermione.**

'**See you over the summer, then.'**

'**Hope you have – er – a good holiday,' said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.**

'**Oh, I will,' said Harry, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. 'They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer …'**

Half of the present people burst out laughing.

"Yes, he's a Slytherin, no doubt." Severus smirked at his soulmate who had still his eyes closed.

Narcissa whipped away a teardrop and sobered up quickly.

"Severus, take Harry to bed. It has gotten later than expected."

"Narcissa my wand." Severus narrowed his eyes when Narcissa shook only her head in answer.

"Nooo, you can't simply take him away. You need to wake him up and"

Fenrir did not get to say anything more when the newspaper on his nose interrupted him forcefully.

"Behave!" Narcissa growled.

"Just because you want them to complete the bond you can't ignore his health." She continued to fume.

Severus used the distraction and picked his soulmate up. He could not leave this room fast enough even if it meant that he had to leave his and Harry's wands in the care of Narcissa.

"Keep pretending if you don't want a wolf on our case..." Severus whispered and left the room quickly.

The older wizard did not stop walking till they were out of audible range of the sitting room.

"Are you well enough to walk on your own?" Severus asked and received a nod.

Harry opened his eyes and steadied his balance when his soulmate put him down on his feet.

"I would have thought they would notice earlier. How did you know?" Harry sighed and walked together with Severus to their room.

"You tensed at some parts. If I had not held you I would not have noticed."

"I don't want to think that this was just the first." Harry sighed again and got ready for bed.

Severus shared his uneasiness. It was not the best thing that could happen to someone. Reading again about events, thoughts and betrayals that one had hoped to forget.

Severus pulled the teen into his arms and stole kiss from his lips. Harry's eyes fluttered close and opened his mouth to let in the exploring tongue.

It was so easy to succumb to the magic of the bond and their reactions were not helping either. Reluctantly they broke the kiss. Neither of them was ready for the next step and Severus had sworn himself not to seduce a minor.

"Come let's sleep." Severus dragged his mate to bed where they snuggled into each other.

"You mean, let's rile a certain wolf up?" Harry grinned sleepily and was already asleep before he heard Severus' equally sleepy reply:

"Yes, that's too."

x-x-x-x-x-x chapter 17 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	18. Soulbooks Inbetween I

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 18-The day between – Gringotts -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

The next morning did not start as late as the last one. For one Harry was not as tired as the day before and for another thing he had to be at Gringotts at ten o'clock.

The couple had slept till eight o'clock and had enough time to get ready for the day. Their awaking was not as shocking as the last morning. This time Harry only sighed in resignation when he had woken up in Severus' arms. At least he had been able to sleep without any nightmares. Probably due to the exhaustion which came from the constant pull on his magic and soul.

"You are awfully calm this morning. What are you planning?" Severus threw him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked in the direction of the bathroom where his husband – he could still not wrap his mind around this little detail – was standing, freshly showered. The black hair was still wet due to the lack of wands in their room.

Narcissa had still not given them back. Harry did not answer the question and asked instead who would accompany them to Gringotts.

"Only the two of us. The others will take the opportunity and accomplish their duties or various tasks. Don't dawdle and get under the shower. I'm going to call a house-elf for breakfast." Severus shooed him out of their bedroom into the bath where another house-elf had put his new robes. Narcissa had not wasted any time to get him into new and proper clothes. In other words he would need a lot of luck to catch even a tiny glimpse of his old clothes. She had probably burnt them already.

"Klira is bringing yous wands, letter and breakfast, masters." The high voice of the house-elf echoed even through the door of the bathroom. Harry sighed, at least he had not to face anyone else this morning, facing Severus on a daily basis for the rest of his life was not something he had ever expected.

During breakfast neither of the two men said a word to each other. Harry used the time to recap the past days.

The disaster had started with the alleged murder of Dumbledore, after mourning time and so on they had been on their way back into the muggle world where Kingsley had stopped and brought him to the ministry to take his apparation exam. How had the ministry toad known about this? And then this stupid ritual that had destroyed almost everything he had believed in. Dumbledore was alive, soulbooks were created, a soulbond forced to activate and then the reading with the Dark Lord himself and his most trusted Death Eaters. It simply did not fit together. But that was nothing new in his life.

Now they had finished the first book and he did not even know how many were there in the first place. Probably five more.

*.*

Severus observed his mate closely. The green eyes were almost vacant and he ate mechanically his breakfast probably without even tasting what he was eating. He was not used to a quiet Potter. Potter senior had always been loud and arrogant but the potions master had learnt his lesson about transferring every quirk of the father to the son. Sure the similarity to his parents was there but he had also his own quirks.

Shaking his head hardly noticeably he casted a tempus charm. Half past nine, their portkey would activate soon and Harry did not show any sign of returning to this plane of reality.

"Harry, we have to go soon." He addressed the teen in the hope that it would suffice.

Harry blinked and the emptiness disappeared out of his eyes when he focused them on the older wizard. Finally he nodded and pushed his plate away. Severus noted he had not finished his plate but it was enough.

Harry stood up and collected his wand, the letter and anything else he might need. Like his vault key. Punctually at ten o'clock the portkey whisked them away to Gringotts. Directly into a private office. The only reason why Harry did not end on the floor was Severus who had stabilised him.

"I hate portkeys..."

"Good morning, Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape." the raspy voice of a goblin greeted them.

"Good morning, Griphook." Harry returned greeted to the surprise of goblin and wizard.

"It's rare for a wizard to remember a goblin." Griphook commented but did not dwell on it. Instead he led the wizards to his desk.

"As I'm aware you are here to get your accounts in order and getting an inheritance and a core check. Here drink this potion then we will wait thirty minutes till it has circulated enough through your blood and you will drip seven drops of your blood onto the charmed parchment for your results. It is the safest and most thorough test Gringotts can offer."

The goblin put a vial in front of Harry. It looked painfully pink.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked warily.

"You won't notice the potion and it has no side effects but should you need a cleansing afterwards that could hurt a bit, depending on the spells and blocks on your person."

Severus looked at the potion and nodded.

Harry downed it. It tasted horribly sweet.

"While we are waiting for the results we can cover the points we already know like your heritage of the Potters and Blacks." Griphook pulled out several files and continued speaking.

"We have a protective system to prevent theft and fraud. As an orphan who was left in the muggle world your former magical guardian had forfeited his influence on your inheritance and even before he would not have been able to get into your vaults without proving every time that every Knut had been spent on you. As even your other guardians never spent anything on you they were not able to get money. This caused every Potter and Black vault to become frozen till you reached your maturity. Only minimal investment curtesy to your account manager was possible. Even as you had given Mrs Molly Weasley your keys she could only get enough money for your purchases if she had tried it."

"To recap it: my family gold was safe and my magical guardian mucked up? Who was it?"

"It does not matter anymore as you are legally an adult now after your bonding with your soulmate but it has been Dumbledore of course, I thought you knew this? He had your key till your eleventh birthday. He should have informed you about the ongoings in the wizarding world."

"WHAT?" Harry fumed. The old coot had not only left him – illegally – at the doorsteps of his muggle relatives he had also withheld information and had tried to steal his inheritance.

Together they went through the pile of folders of the Potters' and Blacks' accounts. He owned several shares of different business in the magical world including shares of the Daily Prophet and the firebolt company. But he also owned a lot of money that had been untouched but invested for at least fifteen years. Even his grand-grandchildren would be able to live comfortable off this without working.

A half an hour later a gong signalised the end of the waiting time.

"Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and took the offered ritual knife. Seven red drops fell down onto the parchment where they sank in immediately. For a while nothing happened except the red fading.

Finally writing appeared in the same red of his blood.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

_birth: 31th July 1980_

_father: James Charles Potter_

_mother: Lily Jasmine Potter née Evans (adopted) birth name Flamel_

_status: bonded, early matured due to soulbond._

_Soulmate: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Heir to:_

_Potter (accepted)_

_Black (accepted)_

_Flamel (inactive maternal)_

_Gryffindor (inactive paternal)_

_Peverell (inactive paternal)_

_Ravenclaw (inactive maternal)_

_Slytherin (recognised by magic and blood)_

_Abilities: _

_Metamorphmagus: minor (Hair) – blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Multi-animagus: 3 forms – blocked by Lily Potter_

_Magical Sight: major – blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mindmagic: major – blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Parselmouth: major – blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore_

_._

_foreign Spells and Potions:_

_Soulbooks: casted by Dolores Umbridge_

_forcefully activated Soulbond: by Dolores Umbridge_

_Magicblock: 90% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Memoryblock: 60% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Block on growth and health: 75% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mailblock: 95% by Albus Dumbledore, exceptions: Letters from: Hogwarts, Ministry of Magic, Weasley family, Hermione Granger, members of the Order of the Phoenix and the D.A. _

_Compulsion charms: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley – broken_

_Love Potion to Ginevra Molly Weasley, failed _

_Compulsion: trusting Ronald Billinus Weasley, broken_

_Compulsion: hating anything Slytherin: almost broken_

_Compulsion: hated by Slytherins and others (word-activated) almost broken_

Griphook's eyes went wide. Severus and Harry stared speechless at the piece of parchment.

"My mom was adopted?" Harry did not know what to think. His relation to Flamels was surprising as well the list of strong blocks and spells.

"You will be in for a lot of pain, I advise to take it easy today and we will give you Dreamless sleep and the strongest pain potion while we are getting rid of all this. Do you wish to sue the responsible persons?"

"Yes." Harry hissed.

"Then we will give the parchment to your lawyer. They will take care of everything. To force a soulbond is sentenced by Azkaban."

"Lord Malfoy has given me the contacts of the best lawyer for magical and muggle terms. I will contact him while my bondmate is resting." Severus cut in and turned around to Harry.

"Lucius and I will take care of this, don't stress about it while the goblins get rid off your blocks."

Harry nodded. He had become quite pale. Stripping one's magical core from foreign magic did not sound pleasant.

Griphook called for another goblin who took Harry away to another private room.

"Don't worry, lad. You won't notice anything about the cleansing. Here the pain potion and Dreamless Sleep."

Harry took the first potion and lay down on a lounger before downing the second potion. Within mere seconds he was out like a light.

*.*

The first thing Harry noticed when he returned slowly into awareness was soreness. Not quite pain but his muscles ached as if he had overdone training.

"Welcome back to the living, Harry." The velvet voice of his soulmate greeted him.

Harry sighed and opened slowly his eyes and squinted them at once.

"Here, your glasses."

His glasses came in his field of vision. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"No need I think... my vision is clear. How long was I out?"

Harry sat finally up and looked at Severus who sat beside the lounger.

"Almost ten hours. We were quite worried that it took so long. Your eyes are brighter now." Severus carded through Harry's hair giving free the bright green eyes which were no longer hidden behind the glasses.

"While you were out Lucius and I organised everything with the lawyer and the goblins. Narcissa was shopping with Pansy so don't be surprised when they show up with more clothes for you. I have taken the liberty to inform Tom about your abilities, I think he went through his library and looked for a few books about your abilities. Lawyer Richardson seemed elated to be able to rip Dumbledore and Umbridge apart in the court and set his whole team on your case."

"And he will get any support from the goblin nation we can give." Griphook interrupted the wizard and walked over to them.

"Lord Potter, only a few last formalities: are you accepting your other inheritances?" On Harry's nod he continued, "well, then take your lordship rings and sign here." He handed him a chest with the six lordship rings and an heir ring together with quill and parchments which said that he accepted and received his inheritance.

"In addition your bondmate has ordered the mail service of Gringotts. Every mail but a few exceptions is sent to us and we will check them for potions, spells and curses before forwarding them back to you. We need your signature for approval."

Harry nodded again and signed the contract in question next to the signature of the potions master. The goblin gave him then new vault keys, Gringotts card and a new purse for wizarding and mundane money.

"If you allow me to be frank but you should hurry up with the reading of your soulbooks and completing the soulbond. They are draining your core. You have a lot more energy than the average witch or wizard but even your reserves will become depleted someday." Only the worry in the goblin's voice saved him from being hexed.

"Thank you, Griphook. May your gold always flow."

"And may your enemies bled." Griphook answered evenly.

Harry waited till the goblin disappeared through the door before trying to stand up. Keyword trying.

He was hit with a bad case of vertigo. Severus was quick enough to catch him.

"You are several inches taler, almost same height as I. I assume you will need a while to get used to the changes." He stated dryly.

"Any other changes I should be aware off?" Harry inquired warily.

"Only your eyes and height. Your hair will have to wait till you can control your metamorph ability."

Severus leant down and gave him a gentle kiss.

Whooping interrupted them again.

"My, my..."

"...Harrykins, we did..."

"not know... that you..."

"caught some..."

"...rare creature..." Certain red-head twins whooped and grinned from ear to ear, speaking in turns.

"Misters Weasley, cease the ruckus." Severus snarled at them.

"Don't let them tease you, Severus. It's their kind of approval." A tired voice stated.

Harry turned around and saw Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger standing in the doorway. In the next moment he was swept into a heartful hug.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad that you are alright." The witch sobbed into his ear.

"But...you all... what with Dumbledore?" Harry stammered confusedly.

"Eloquent as ever, Mr Potter." Severus smirked.

"Don't act so tough. It was your scheme to get us all here." Remus grinned in mischief.

"We can't..."

"...stay for long."

"We need.."

"to avert..."

"attention. It was..."

"good to see you again, next time don't.."

"play sleeping beauty and..."

"we can talk longer."

The twins swept Harry into another hug and disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"I believe what they tried to say is, that they are on your side but need to stay low for a while." Hermione giggled, still in his arms.

"Let's go, before Dumbledore tries to get us here. He's trying to proof that everything is only a big misunderstanding and that you are manipulated by the Death Eaters." Remus explained.

"You will come with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, cub. Severus has explained everything while we were waiting for you to wake up."

"Tom expects us to bring the wolf and the pyromaniac along." Severus stated dryly. Much to the amusement of the others in the room the young woman blushed a deep red.

"Ah, you told her that you know?" Harry grinned.

Severus nodded and held out another portkey. Without any further prompting everyone touched the shawl.

Severus muttered the password and they were pulled through the sensations of the portkey.

*.*

"Welcome to my manor." Tom drawled at the newcomer.

Harry nodded just in greeting still feeling dizzy with all the changes in his body, mind and magic.

Severus had to help him gain his balance back and even then he did not look any better.

"For once I will skip the polite mannerism before dinner. I advise you to retire right after the meal." Tom narrowed his eyes and kept them fixed on Harry, trying to decide if his palour was due to the portkey or his health.

Remus and Hermione greeted the present witches and wizards formally and were placed opposite to Harry and Severus at the table.

Obviously neither Hermione nor Remus liked the seating arrangement as they wanted to question the 'safer' source of information. Instead their questions were answered vaguely by Pansy and Fenrir who sat next to them. Probably Narcissa had given them a strict order to keep them from pestering Harry too much.

"Hermione, Remus, join us in the living room. You may read the book that we had finished yesterday to put all of us on the same level of knowledge beside the obvious adventures you were present." Narcissa suggested and prevented any reply of the two Gryffindors.

She steered them right after the dinner towards the room, leaving Harry and Severus in the dinner room.

"And both of you had an eventful day. I suggest you retire for the evening in your room maybe with a good book about your abilities or the danger of bound magical cores?" Tom's tone left no place for doubts. This was not a suggestion it was an order.

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 18 end x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

AN: I'm sorry it took me a while but it had not been a good time for writing for me. A warning ahead: the next chapter will take at least two weeks because I'm still musing about the style I want to test. I feel also the need to warn you about this... it will take a form that would fit into the allowed frame.

To all my readers ,reviewers, everyone out there who put my stories into fav and alert:

THANK YOU!

I'm really glad you like my story and I hope I won't lose too many readers when I'm experimenting again with styles. But as some of you assured me: The plot of the story should become more important again and less the book. I think who reads fanfiction of the HP universe should have read most of the books or at least watched the movies^^


	19. book 2- 01

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 13 – Book II Chapter 1 xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore was fuming. Everything had been perfect.

The Dursleys had treated his little weapon just as he had wished them to do. He had come to Hogwarts completely ignorant and had been shoved into the path of the perfect saviour and sacrifice for the Greater Good. Filled with lies and grief for his beloved godfather and mentor figure – himself- he would have done anything to finish Riddle off and would have died with him. Ending effectively the last two lines of the founders and all their power would have gone to him.

And then this inept of a ministry toad had ruined everything. Harry's magic belonged to him and now his weapon was out of his reach and the ministry was not stable enough to support him.

The toad had split magical Britain into four parts and not just three.

There were still the neutrals, the dark and the light side. Everyone had fit somehow into one of these categories – aware of not. Now you could not tell anymore. Now there were neutral and light wizards who were not evil but against the greater good. No one had ever dared to question him! Him the great leader of the light. Not even Riddle had ever questioned his motives. After he had split his soul the first time he had been easy to control. Someone who had not his whole soul anymore was much easier to control as they were incomplete.

The ancient wizard sucked angrily on his beloved lemon drops. His standing in the order had been restored easily. Most of them had already known of the plan. He had even regained his position in Hogwarts as no new headmaster had been officially appointed yet.

But the freedom of his little tool and the soulbooks combined with the mentor-bond were a danger to his plan of immortality and absolute power.

He had to plan before he...

"Albus, grave news. Umbridge and her minions were arrested this afternoon. According to rumours it's Harry's doing. We would be the next!" Percy rushed into the room.

"Impossible the boy is far too weak due to the rituals. He can't have contacted anyone and even if the Death Eaters have been willing to help him they are most likely bound to finish the books with him. They are sitting ducks." Dumbledore waved the concerns of his ministry spy off.

"Albus is right, son. There can't be any dangers of the brat right now. A soul ritual always weakens the victim to the point that they are not able to do even move on their own." Molly Weasley added her two knuts to the discussion at the order meeting.

*.*

But Harry James Potter was not alone. The soulbond might draining him to a point but also strengthened him.

Harry was not sure how he should feel at the moment. The bond was again his protection but also his pain. The blocks on his magic had been lifted the day before and he felt better with the amount of rest and nutrients he had gotten. Right now he was enjoying a very rare sight...

A sleeping Severus.

Till this morning he had never seen the older wizard that peacefully and relaxed. He was lying on his side with one hand under his pillow probably enclosing his wand but the other arm kept the younger wizard close.

Harry had never thought that the weight of the other man's arm could be comforting and his even breath calming. Surprisingly he had not lost a thought on escaping their shared bed either. He did not know how long he was already awake but somehow he could not turn his eyes away. The deep black hair that seemed to be greasy most of the time was more silk like from this new point of view. Somewhere deep in his unconscious his mind supplied him with the information that it was really not greasy but he had been too out for any real memories. Severus' face that used to glare and frown was relaxed and he appeared to be younger.

The curiosity got the better of Harry and carefully he lifted his free arm towards the black strands. Were they greasy or really silky? He stopped when he felt the potions master tensed. He waited in this position. Arm raised and with hold breath. Nothing happened and curious fingers crept forward to feel the black hair. It was silky and fine. Gently he traced the features of Severus' face and followed every line. He was so entranced in exploring the other's face, neck and hair that he did not notice the change in the breathing pattern and the tenseness of the potions master.

Harry was just about to restart his exploring when he suddenly stared into black eyes. He froze.

With a swift movement Severus snatched the hovering arm and rolled over. Just a second later Harry was pinned down into the mattress and stared up at the potions master.

"You will be my demise someday." Severus growled in mock anger.

Before Harry could reply anything the older man covered his lips with his own. It was just a short enjoyment before they stopped.

"Come, brat. Shower and breakfast before they sent a search party."

The wizard pulled him up and shoved him towards the bathroom.

*.*

"I can't believe it! You two have still not..."

Fenrir was interrupted rudely by a newspaper on his nose curtesy of Narcissa.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed and rushed to the younger teens side.

But she too was interrupted on her way. This time it was Fenrir.

"Lass, no one ever taught you manners? You can't pounce on a guy with an incomplete soulbond."

The werewolf ignored her statements about rude werewolves and that he was perfectly fine the day before with her hug and carried her over to their reading area where he dropped her between Pansy and Blaise.

"Granger, it's a different between a short, comforting hug with the consent of the other bondmate and a surprise attack." Draco drawled.

Hermione huffed and turned back to Harry who joined them.

"Harry, dear. How are you feeling after the whole blocks were lifted yesterday?" Narcissa inquired, ignoring the conservation or rather inquisition attempts of the Gryffindor girl.

"I'm better. Thank you Narcissa."

It was not even a lie. He felt much better after the blocks had been lifted and it was quite deliberating to see without his glasses.

"You look better, too." Pansy agreed and smiled when Severus unconsciously drew the teen closer to his side when he sat down.

As soon as everyone was present Lucius took the second book from the table and started to read the first chapter.

Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets started with the promising chapter with the title "The worst birthday" which made Harry groan at once.

The memories that belonged to this day were not really good ones and it did not take long for the other to get the picture too.

Harry was not pleased to hear again about his life with the Dursleys. The first chapter was not that bad.

The argument with the Dursleys about Hedwig. The dinner timetable. His point of view about his birthday and the lack of letters and of course Dudley's taunting and Harry's revenge which unfortunately resulted with his punishment.

"Animal tormenter and child abuser!" Bella screeched.

"Poor Hedwig, how can they be that cruel to such a beautiful animal." Pansy sniffed.

"Poor Hedwig? Poor Harry, at least Hedwig did not have to fear about being beaten." Hermione quipped in.

"Girls, please? Hedwig and I are fine now?" Harry tried to calm them down.

It was a relief to most of the adults to see him this active. The last few days he had been more lethargic than anyone thought possible.

"You will be glad to hear that our investigator has collected enough evidence to bring them down even without magical means. Richardson has assured us that you don't need to be present for this. You only have a meeting in a few weeks with the judge and the lawyers. The medical statement comes from Gringotts and is certified and attested by quite a few different instances." Lucius drawled. He was glad to contribute something positive.

"Finally!" Hermione squealed, "Harry deserved justice."

"Thanks, Lucius..." Harry sighed relieved that he did not have to be present for the whole trail. It could turn out to be difficult to attend as long Dumbledore was still out there.

"I can't believe that Albus had fallen that low to approve child abuse..." Remus shook his head.

The younger werewolf was seated next to Fenrir on the couch which had been transfigurated out of Fenrir's former armchair.

"I can. He has in the past and will probably do it again if it fits his plans." Tom sneered.

Tom and Severus had been both victims of the headmaster's politics and they had been Slytherins. Harry was a lion and that had not protected him.

"Let's continue. This book is longer than the first book and with Dumbledore on our heels. We need to be free from the pull of the books." Tom Riddle ordered sternly, cutting off effectively any further questions of the other Gryffindors.

A/N: Hi guys.

Thank you for all the nice and sometimes impatient reviews^^

To the ones of you who pointed out the mistakes in the names: I had noticed a few of them already but I had changed it only in the text files but not online. I will change them soon.

Sorry, it took me a bit longer to decide how to write this one. If I style the reading story like this, it should be along the rules. I don't post anything of the books and I don't let the characters simply interrup the reading... The alternative I had in mind would have been to summarise the whole book and write the plot around this...

I'm also sorry to keep this first chapter that short but I wanted to test it out... I think next chapter I will go more into details than this one... Please let me know what you think, but please keep in mind that I need more time from now on to work more on my plot. Filling the books with comments made me lazy ;)


	20. Book 2- 02

X-x-x-x-x-x chapter 20 – Book 2 chapter 2 x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

.

Narcissa took the book from her husband. She was as eager as everyone else to find out who was already sitting on Harry's bed when he had entered his room.

"Dobby's Warning. Dobby? As in our old house elf? I've always wondered what did happen to him." Narcissa mused.

"Lucius has never told you?" Harry blinked. He had thought the older man would have had to answer her earlier.

"It's difficult to explain something without proper knowledge about the whole story. But I told you that Dobby was freed, darling." Lucius evaded.

Obviously he had told her not with many words about Dobby's whereabouts. His wife raised an eyebrow at him but continued reading.

The first lines of fake greeting which the twelve year old Harry had heard that time went over without comments. They did not deserve comments and even Pansy could stifle her by now usual cloud of words about his descriptive skills when the image of Dobby had been introduced.

"'**What are you?' but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, 'Who are you?'**

** 'Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf,' said the creature."**

"Only you, Harry can ask a small question and gain more answers as asked." Hermione shook her head fondly, she had given up her tirade about Dobby's behavior...for now.

"There are more times that I don't get any answer at all..." Harry grumbled thinking about Dumbledore.

Severus rolled his eyes in response and pulled his bondmate closer to his side to calm him down.

Narcissa smiled and read about Harry's first impression of a house-elf. Confusion spread through the audience about the little information Dobby had told him.

Finally Hermione exploded she could not take the injustice anymore, when Narcissa read calmly about the punishments.

"How can you treat another living being like this? They are sentient and have emotions like anyone of us! 'Slavery is just wrong." The lioness ranted.

"Girl! Don't judge things you don't understand." Tom narrowed his eyes at Hermione and she was reminded that he was still the Dark Lord no matter that they were reading together. And his fingers twitched towards his wand.

"Our Lord is right, lass. There are different kinds of house-elves. The free elves live in the mountains and prefer reclusion. Only few magical beings are in contact with them but there are contracts with them to ensure their freedom and trade with different comestible goods. The best vegetables and fruits come from their fields. And then there are the house-elves who need to be bound to another magical being so they don't go insane because they can't access their magic without being bound and being able to serve. No one knows when and why the race was split or why some of them need to serve and punish themselves as soon as they feel their masters are unhappy." Rodolphus explained bored.

"Whatever calms your conscious. Dobby is still fine after he was freed." Hermione snapped.

"Yes, but he's working again even if he's still free. Dobby is a mix-breed. His magic tells him to serve but also to be unbound. He has conflicting instincts so he can't always judge correctly." Remus butted in.

"So Dobby is a half-blood not happy with being a house-elf but also not able to live free with his cousins in the mountains?" Harry asked and received a few nods in answer.

Hermione looked a bit put out and frowned but kept silent.

Narcissa took it as acceptance and she continued reading.

They got over Dobby's hero worship without further comments but Harry's red face and the muted chuckles spoke volumes. Though Hermione had still stayed silent not quite happy with the new information she had gained about house-elves.

"**Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the wardrobe.**

** 'See what it's like here?' he said. 'See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got – well, I _think_ I've got friends.'"**

"Shaking? Really? You were that afraid of your uncle?" Draco interrupted his mother.

Harry shrugged but did not answer.

Which caused the adults around him to worry even more.

"Harry, have the muggles ever treated you worse than the first book implied?" Tom asked carefully.

"They don't like me and I don't like them." Harry evaded the question but the imagination of the others were well enough to think on their own.

Severus had noticed that his bondmate had become paler with every minute. He was not certain if it was due to the reading like the days before or due to his unpleasant memories of his non existent childhood.

Narcissa sighed and continued reading only to have to stop only few lines later.

"Did I get this right? First he stops your mail, trying to make you think that you have no friends and then get you into trouble with your relatives?" Bella screeched. "Where is this demented house-elf?"

Severus had more pressing worries.

"You were afraid that they would kill you?" He whispered worriedly into Harry's hair pulling the younger male into his arms and tried to keep his temper in check.

"They had come pretty close some times..." Harry whispered back, his voice void of any emotion and only the growls of two very angry werewolves were the proof that anyone had heard his answer.

Harry did not look at anybody but found solace in Severus' embrace.

Narcissa breathed in, counted to ten and breathed out before she was able to continue.

"The ministry sent you an owl while Muggle were around?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"They sent you a warning for something you did not do and while in the presence of uninformed muggles." Lucius seethed.

"Who was in charge that evening? Does the ministry consist of only mindless sheep? Why do they have the trace when they can't even read it correctly?" Bella hissed protectively.

While the others had ranted Narcissa had continued reading even if no one had listened.

"He. Did. What?" Her voice was deadly calm. "My lord, I request a visit to the Dursleys." The Malfoy matriarch requested.

"Darling, do you mind to repeat the last paragraph?" Lucius asked carefully.

"That imbecile of a muggle put bars in front of his window, a cat-flap in the door and locks, Lucius, locks on his door. They treated him worse than a prisoner in Azkaban." Narcissa summarised and narrowed her eyes on the teen in question. He did not look like he wanted to say anything any time soon.

With a snap of her fingers a house-elf brought the already prepared refreshments.

Severus took a cup of tea and sniffed.

It was laced with a mild calming drug but drank it nevertheless. They could all use it right now. He took another cup and handed it over to his much too silent husband.

The rest of the chapter washed over them without being apperceived.

Finally Narcissa marked the page and handed the book wordlessly to her son.

"They starved you... locked you in... how did they get away with that? Had they never trouble with child welfare service? Someone must have noticed. That is child abuse." Hermione asked finally. She was on the verge of tears.

Harry shrugged and sipped at his tea. It was definitively not his favourite memory and to have it read out loud in present company was not his favourite experience either.

"Harry, I hope you know that they were wrong with their actions? You did not deserve anything like this." Remus asked gently.

"Yes, I know." Harry finally answered to the relief of half of the adults in the room.

"It certainly explains why you never go to an adult with your problems and even we did not hear everything..." Hermione sighed and leant back into the couch. She like the others was torn between hearing more about Harry's point of view of their school years and going out and do anything to improve the situation. Research or something like this...

Outside of the manor the world did not stay still. Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix had become a whole different part in the war. What were their goals, their real intentions and what their means?

"Well, at least the Weasels are good for something when the last paragraph was correct and not a product of feverish dreams." Draco tried to distract them and browsed through the pages till he found the start of the third chapter though the bookmark of his mother should have had told him where to start.

"Let's go to less depressing experiences...The Burrow."

x-x-x-x-x chapter 2-2 end. x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A.N. I'm sorry for the delay but real life is real life and has to come first. The chapter is short again... this time because if you split it like this it contains not that much different topics to discuss for the readers. Then of course I had been again not content with this. I think I had been stuck at some point and had become distracted with reading other fanfictions and writing on Two worlds and long awaited which next chapters are not finished as well.

I want to thank everyone who keep up reading my story even with the style in writing. I'm trying to make the next chapter more worth of your time and of course longer ;) but again I can't promise anything. I need probably a few tries until I found the perfect balance for my story.


End file.
